LA TRILOGIE DES SAGES, TOME 1 : L'EVEIL
by Link9
Summary: Suite de la Trilogie du Temps/ Hermione était prévenue. Certaines vies sont plus agitées que d'autres. Là où le commun des mortels vit quelques péripéties, certains élus ont un destin.La plus rude des épreuves attend le monde des sorciers : L'Apocalypse
1. Par une belle nuit de novembre

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour commencer ce beau week-end qui, j'espère, sera ensoleillé, voici le premier chapitre du Tome 1 de la nouvelle trilogie ! En espérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir à vous plonger dans cette nouvelle fic que vous en avez eu à lire les précédente. Un grand merci à Sygui pour ses diverses corrections. Tu fais du super bon boulot !

Donc, comme d'hab, petit disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR, même Hermione, même McGo... Franchement, elle pourrait me filer une des deux !

Rating : M, ou je ne sais plus quelle lettre, car ca va être assez gore, je préviens de suite.

En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

**LA TRILOGIE DES SAGES**

**TOME 1 : L'EVEIL**

Chapitre 1 : Par une belle nuit de novembre…

Merlin marchait prestement, son bâton de mage à la main. Il ouvrait les portes à toute volée et s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs mètres quand elles se refermaient en claquant. Le visage du sorcier était fatigué et soucieux. Ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes noirs étaient apparus sous ses yeux et sa barbe semblait terne.

Il finit par ouvrir une dernière porte et pénétra dans une vaste salle circulaire. Contre des murs peints dans des tons bleu clair se trouvaient des dizaines de hautes bibliothèques, couvertes de milliers de registres, de livres, de cartes.

- Mortecouille ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'une grande table circulaire qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

Autour étaient assises neuf personnes, cinq femmes et quatre hommes. Tous regardaient une mappemonde dépliée sur la surface boisée.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Merlin… répondit une femme aux cheveux bruns soigneusement bouclés.

Elle portait une robe blanche simple qui mettait en valeur ses fines épaules. Le vieux sorcier posa son bâton de mage à côté du seul fauteuil vide et s'installa confortablement.

- C'est l'heure… murmura-t-il gravement.

- Faudra-t-il intervenir cette fois ? demanda la femme brune.

- Rose chérie, répondit une femme blonde. Il faut laisser les mortels se débrouiller eux-mêmes.

- Ca, c'était avant, Marylin, rétorqua froidement une femme enroulée dans une cape noire.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la mappemonde, et faisaient des allers-retours entres les différents continents.

Un homme imposant, à la peau d'ébène, se leva et appuya ses larges mains sur la table.

- On sait tous que tu as un intérêt à t'investir dans cette affaire, Hermione… dit-il de sa voix grave.

Rose allait rétorquer quand Hermione leva la main. L'homme plongea son regard dans celui de la neuvième sage.

- Mon cher Chaka, l'heure n'est plus au respect des règles, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Le monde est sur le point d'exploser, murmura un homme à fort accent italien. Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir le nez collé au règlement.

Une femme aux cheveux de feu éclata d'un rire joyeux, presque enfantin, complètement déplacé dans la gravité de l'instant.

- Un règlement, Christophe ? Tu compares les lois ancestrales à un vulgaire règlement ? Mais il est vrai que tu fais peu de cas de l'autorité et des règles de conduites. Cette chère Isabelle de Castille pourrait en témoigner.

- C'est grâce à ce contournement de l'ordre établi que j'ai pu découvrir l'Amérique, je te le rappelle. Et toi, Aliénor, n'as-tu pas bouleversé le protocole pour les intérêts de ton Aquitaine ?

Un homme de taille assez petite mais massif posa sa lourde épée à deux mains sur la table, faisant sursauter Christophe Colomb et Aliénor d'Aquitaine.

- Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Nous sommes en guerre, permettez-moi de vous le rappeler. Moi, Attila roi des Huns, je propose que nous descendions sur terre pour lui défoncer la gueule.

- Quelle finesse… ironisa une femme couverte de bagues, de bracelets.

Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient emmêlés dans des fils de plusieurs couleurs, et donnaient un air étrange au personnage.

- Ca suffit Cassandra, répliqua sèchement Rose. Tu nous as foutu dans la merde la dernière fois, alors tu n'as pas voix au chapitre.

- Je croyais que ce conseil était démocratique ? demanda Trelawney, ingénue.

- Tu as lu un dictionnaire récemment ? plaisanta Merlin.

Un homme aux cheveux bruns mi long se leva lentement et posa ses mains sur la table, se pencha légèrement pour dévisager Trelawney. Il portait une longue toge blanche ornée d'une croix médiévale rouge.

- Nous ne pouvons laisser le Malin s'emparer de la création de Dieu. Je me suis sacrifié pour cette terre. Et si nous devons… commença-t-il.

- Suffit ! tonna Hermione. Ce que je propose : pour le moment, on observe. Et si ça devient hors de contrôle, on intervient. Ca te va, Jacques ?

Jacques de Molay acquiesça, puis se rassit dignement.

- C'est envisageable. Cependant, toi et Rose ne bougeraient pas, ajouta Aliénor.

- Bien, mais qui ira s'occuper de ce merdier ? demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

Merlin se leva et fit une courte révérence.

- Votre humble serviteur se propose. Après tout, j'ai l'habitude. Et ton toi stupide me connaît, Hermione.

La neuvième sage acquiesça.

- Marylin, tu voudras l'accompagner ? ajouta Cassandra en remettant de l'ordre dans ses mèches folles.

- Oui, ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de retourner sur terre, répliqua la femme d'un air rêveur.

Christophe Colomb passa sa main sur la mappemonde, qui s'illumina.

- Bien, que le spectacle commence… murmura-t-il en rapportant son attention sur l'Amérique du Sud.

Le continent se mit à briller fortement, puis une sorte d'écran au contour de la large bande de terre apparut. Les sages se penchèrent sur la table et reportèrent leur attention sur l'image qui s'affichait. L'image d'une femme qui marchait le long d'un couloir obscur.

* * *

Une femme avançait lentement dans un couloir de pierres sombre. Une boule de lumière volait doucement devant elle, éclairant son chemin. La sorcière regardait avec attention autour d'elle, cherchant vraisemblablement quelque chose. Elle ôta de sa veste en cuir une araignée qui l'escaladait et soupira de lassitude.

- Je n'ai plus l'âge pour ces histoires… murmura-t-elle.

La main posée sur le manche de son katana, Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie courir dans les couloirs du temple qu'elle explorait. Rien ne faisait écho. Une fois de plus, elle avait fait chou blanc. Elle sortit un long parchemin noirci d'encre de sa poche, un stylo et raya une ligne du papier.

- Encore un de vide… grogna-t-elle.

Elle rangea le tout dans sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Mince, je vais être en retard !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut au milieu d'une pièce chaleureuse, décorée avec goût et tomba nez à nez avec…

- Hermione ! Tu as vu l'heure ? demanda Ginny en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Oui, je suis désolée… répondit la neuvième sage en ôtant sa veste.

- Par Merlin, tu es couverte de poussière, de toiles d'araignée… Où as-tu encore traîné ? demanda la rousse en ôtant un long fil argenté de la chevelure de sa femme.

Elle tira un coup sec et Hermione grimaça. La neuvième sage épousseta négligemment son jean bleu et ôta rapidement ses bottes noires. Ginny soupira à la vue de la chemise autrefois blanche couverte de saleté.

- C'était un cheveu blanc… grogna l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Désolée mon cœur… Tu te fais vieille ! Allez, file dans la salle de bain, il te reste un peu de temps pour être présentable.

Hermione acquiesça, et grimpa souplement les marches de l'escalier. Elle prit une douche rapide, se lavant les cheveux à la va-vite. Elle noua une longue serviette autour de sa poitrine, cachant sa nudité et, alors qu'elle pratiquait un sort de séchage pour ses cheveux, son regard croisa le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle observa son image, n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était elle. Où était passé la jeune fille qui, à seize ans, combattait l'un des plus terribles mages noirs que la terre ait porté ? Hermione secoua la tête. Ginny avait raison. Quelques cheveux blancs clairsemaient sa chevelure brune, ses yeux noisettes autrefois pétillant d'intelligence et de vivacité reflétaient une immense lassitude et quelques rides étaient apparues elle ne savait quand autour de ses yeux et sur son front.

- Tu es toujours belle, maman. Ne t'en fais pas. Et prend l'habitude de fermer la salle de bain quand tu y es !

Hermione leva les yeux et sourit à son fils. Ce dernier portait une tenue des Flaquemare, celle-là même avec laquelle Ginny avait fait toute sa carrière.

- Et toi, tu es couvert de boue, répliqua-t-elle gentiment. Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment cela est scientifiquement possible, puisque vous êtes censé jouer sur des balais dans les airs, et pas vous rouler sur le sol.

Hugo haussa ses larges épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, roux comme tous les Weasley.

- Tu as fini avec la salle de bain ? J'aimerai être propre avant que Rose n'arrive. Tu la connais : si tout n'est pas parfait à son arrivée…

- Ce sera l'apocalypse sur terre, conclut Hermione en riant. Je te laisse la place et surtout…

- Ne met pas de l'eau partout, je connais la chanson, finit Hugo.

Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et quitta la salle de bain. Elle se dirigea prestement vers la chambre et eut une légère grimace en remarquant que Ginny lui avait déjà préparé une tenue pour la soirée. Une robe sorcière… L'ancienne préfète en chef leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ces vêtements. Elle dédaigna donc la robe bleu-nuit étendue sur le lit et ouvrit les portes du grand placard de leur chambre. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long des différentes étoffes puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se saisit d'un cintre alors qu'un rictus que Rogue aurait apprécié apparaissait sur son visage. Ginny n'aurait aucun commentaire à faire sur sa tenue…

Elle passa rapidement des sous-vêtements puis revêtit la robe de soirée noire qu'elle avait choisie. Une robe moldue, décolleté à la limite de la décence, et fendue jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Elle agrémenta sa tenue de boucles d'oreilles argentées et du collier assorti, cadeau que Rose et Hugo lui avaient fait pour son dernier anniversaire. Elle chaussa une paire d'escarpins noirs et se contempla rapidement dans le miroir. Un sort de maquillage et une vaporisation de parfum plus tard, elle descendit les marches pour gagner le salon. Ginny, entendant les bruits de pas de sa femme, se retourna et rougit sur le coup de la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

- Tu es magnifique… balbutia-t-elle.

- Et toi donc… répliqua Hermione, heureuse de faire encore de l'effet à Ginny après tant d'années de mariage. T'ai-je déjà dit que le vert te mettait en valeur ?

Elle s'approcha sensuellement du professeur de vol.

- Oui, mais je ne m'en lasserai jamais… répondit Ginny.

Hermione se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme. La rousse enroula ses mains derrière la nuque de l'ancienne préfète en chef et approfondit le baiser.

Cependant, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et les deux femmes se séparèrent.

- Mamans… Pas devant les enfants… s'amusa Rose.

- Ca t'arrive de frapper avant d'entrer ? gronda Ginny, les mains sur les hanches. Et c'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ?

Rose retira sa veste marron couverte de neige, balança un casque noir près de la porte et posa des clés sur la table basse de l'entrée.

- Ouais, j'ai pris la moto pour venir de chez moi. Si on boit ce soir, je préfère prendre la route que transplaner… Un accident est préférable à se désartibuler.

- Belle mentalité, répliqua Hermione avec un regard réprobateur.

- De toute façon, tu as encore ta chambre ici, tu pourras rester dormir, ajouta Ginny. Sinon, on peut savoir pourquoi tu arrives si tard ?

- Il y avait du travail au ministère. Et je n'ai pas d'heure de repos de préretraite, moi. Pas comme une certaine directrice de service… répondit Rose, innocente.

- Attention jeune fille, je peux toujours te renvoyer. N'oublie pas que tu es en période d'essai.

Rose fit une grimace et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Elle posa ses pieds sur la table basse et alluma le téléviseur, sélectionnant la chaîne d'informations. Ginny se saisit discrètement de la gazette du sorcier du jour, le roula et tapa sur la tête de sa fille avec.

- Tu te crois où ? demanda le professeur de vol.

- Chez mes mères ? proposa Rose.

Ginny lui remit un coup de journal et la jeune femme grogna.

- Tu parles d'un anniversaire…

- En parlant de ça, vas-tu enfin nous dire pourquoi tu nous as obligé à nous habiller comme des reines et à ajouter un couvert de plus à table ? Minerva et Severus, je veux bien, mais qui est le troisième convive ? demanda Ginny.

- Oh, fait pas ta Molly, tu le sauras bien assez tôt… répondit Rose. Bon sang, bientôt vingt heures ? J'ai juste le temps de me rafraîchir…

Elle se leva souplement et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- Alors ? insista Ginny.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Rose.

- Pourquoi tout ce cirque ? demanda le professeur de vol.

- Pour mes fiançailles, pardi !

Ginny et Hermione eurent la même réaction.

- Tes quoi ? demandèrent-elles en chœur.

- La surdité vient avec l'âge… soupira Rose. Mes fiançailles ! D'ailleurs, faut que je sois présentable si je veux qu'elles aient lieu.

Rose grimpa les marches de l'escalier deux par deux, et Ginny lui emboîta rapidement le pas, déterminée à avoir une discussion avec elle. Hermione allait faire de même quand un flash d'information attira son attention.

- Information de dernière minute : un violent tremblement de terre vient de secouer une large partie du Mexique. La secousse subie est la plus importante jamais répertoriée. On sait déjà que les victimes se compteront en million. La ville de Mexico est en partie détruite… Des scènes de chaos se font voir dans les rues. Sur place, notre envoyé spécial…

Hermione coupa le son et resta interdite quelques instants.

- Par Merlin… murmura-t-elle. C'est forcément lui !

Ginny redescendit à ce moment-là, visiblement contrariée.

- Quelle tête de mule ! Elle n'a voulu me donner aucune explication. Ce goût du mystère, c'est pas de mon côté…

Voyant le visage blême de sa femme, le professeur de vol arrêta sa litanie.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu te souviens, ce dont je t'ai parlé il y a quinze ans ? murmura Hermione d'une voix sombre. Ca commence…

- Tu en es sure ? paniqua Ginny, des tremblements dans la voix.

Pour toutes réponses, Hermione hocha la tête. Elle se saisit de la télécommande et remit le son. Les deux femmes se turent, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les informations, se laissant submerger par de vieux souvenirs.

« _Le soir où Hermione avait réapparu après des mois d'absence, Ginny et Minerva l'avaient conduite à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Pomfresh avait hurlé en voyant l'état de sa patiente la plus fidèle et s'était immédiatement affairée. Rapidement, Hermione avait avalé une dizaine de potions et différents endroits de son corps furent recouverts de bandage._

_- Pompom, vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes ? avait demandé McGonagall._

_L'infirmière, après avoir exprimé son mécontentement, s'était éclipsée dans son bureau. Minerva fit glisser son regard sur Ginny. Cette dernière comprit immédiatement où voulait en venir la directrice et s'offusqua aussitôt._

_- N'y pensez même pas, Minerva. Ma femme a disparu pendant des mois et j'ai bien l'intention de savoir pourquoi ! s'était-elle exclamée sèchement._

_Minerva avait dans l'idée de rétorquer quand Hermione l'avait interrompue._

_- Il faut que je vous raconte quelque chose. Mais il faut que Severus soit présent. Tu peux aller le chercher, ma chérie ?_

_Ginny acquiesça, et quitta rapidement la pièce. Minerva soupira et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de sa protégée. Elle saisit délicatement dans la sienne la main de son ancienne élève._

_- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda la directrice en détaillant son amie de son regard vert._

_- Epuisée… répondit piteusement Hermione. Mais heureuse que tout soit fini._

_- Pour le moment, rectifia Minerva. Nous avons 15 ans devant nous, si mes souvenirs sont bons._

_- Ils le sont, murmura Hermione. De toutes façons, vous savez déjà ce que je vais dire…_

_- J'y pense depuis notre rencontre au Chaudron Baveur, répondit McGonagall avec un léger sourire._

_- J'étais heureuse de vous voir…_

_- Vous me l'avez montré._

_Hermione rougit en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé entre elles._

_- Rassurez-vous, je n'en parlerai à personne, ajouta McGonagall. Ca restera entre nous._

_- Comme ce qui s'est passé ce soir au manoir Nott ?_

_Une ombre passa sur le visage de la directrice._

_- Exactement… répondit d'une voix sombre Minerva._

_A ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Ginny et Rogue firent leur entrée. Le maître des potions fondit comme un vautour sur la langue de plomb._

_- Vous voilà enfin ! dit-il de sa voix froide. La promenade fut sympathique ?_

_- Revigorante, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. La prochaine fois, je vous emmène ?_

_- Avec moi, vous auriez mis moins de temps à retrouver votre chemin… répondit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse._

_- Maintenant que les amabilités sont faites, pouvons-nous discuter sérieusement ? J'ai quelque chose à dire qui vous concerne, et ce sera difficile à entendre…_

_Minerva se leva du lit, laissant la place à Ginny. La directrice se mit à côté de Rogue et les deux enseignants échangèrent un regard._

_- Dans 15 ans, l'apocalypse s'abattra sur terre… »_

Ginny rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme.

- Tu veux dire que toi et Rose vous… non, ce n'est pas possible ! Elle est trop jeune !

- J'étais plus jeune quand j'ai affronté Voldemort…

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! rétorqua le professeur de vol.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix…

- Comment peux-tu envoyer ta fille à une mort certaine ?

- Crie le plus fort, elle ne nous a pas entendu… répliqua Hermione.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

- J'en toucherai deux mots à Minerva et Severus pendant le dîner… murmura l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Mon fiancé est arrivé ! hurla Rose du premier étage. Vous pouvez l'accueillir ?

Ginny haussa les épaules et partit dans la cuisine. Etonnée de l'indifférence de sa femme, Hermione alla ouvrir la porte. Heureusement que sa main droite était bien accrochée à la poignée, car elle faillit tomber à la vue du jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, trois bouquets de fleurs dans une main, une bouteille de vin dans l'autre.

- Bonsoir Mrs Granger. Je suis heureux de vous revoir… dit le jeune homme d'une voix légèrement traînante.

Il lui tendit un des bouquets de fleurs.

- Scorpius ?

* * *

Tous les convives étaient autour de la table, dégustant en silence le copieux dîner que Ginny avait préparé. Rogue avait son habituel rictus satisfait, Ginny ne décollait pas le nez de son assiette, Minerva échangeait des regards avec sa filleule qui caressait négligemment la main de Scorpius. Hugo, quant à lui, était comme à son habitude dans les nuages.

- Mais quelle ambiance de dingue ! Ca, c'est de l'anniversaire… J'm'en souviendrai de mes 22 ans. Allez, une petite marche funèbre pour mes fiançailles ?

Le sourire de Rogue s'élargit tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête.

- Désolée ma chérie, mais tu nous as pris de court… répondit Ginny.

- Un problème avec mon fiancé ? demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

- Evidemment. C'est un homme, rétorqua Rogue. Elles doivent se demander ce qu'elles ont raté dans ton éducation pour que tu sois hétérosexuelle…

- Il n'y a aucun problème, et tu le sais bien, dit doucement Hermione à sa fille.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression que ça ne t'enchante guère ! insista Rose en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa mère.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec tes fiançailles, je te l'assure. Scorpius, soit le bienvenu dans notre famille.

- Même si je suis un Malefoy ? demanda le jeune homme, l'air de rien.

- C'est grâce à ton père que mes enfants sont en vie aujourd'hui, répondit Ginny. Ton nom de famille t'honore.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit une nouvelle fois.

- Bougez pas, j'y vais… dit tranquillement Hugo en se levant.

Il passa sa main sur son costume pour chasser un faux pli et se dirigea dans l'entrée.

- Maman Hermione, c'est pour toi !

Etonnée, l'ancienne préfète se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée, croisant son fils qui retournait à table. Elle se planta devant la porte. Face à elle, un homme petit, mais aux épaules larges, portait une longue cape noire couverte de neige, et l'obscurité masquait son visage. Seuls quelques cheveux bruns s'échappaient du vêtement qui le recouvrait entièrement.

- Bonsoirrrr Herrrrmione… Ca fait longtemps…

La voix rappelait quelque chose à la neuvième sage, mais c'était trop lointain. L'homme ôta son capuchon et avança dans la lumière. Ce visage, elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Hermione recula instinctivement de deux pas.

- Viktor…

- Toujourrrrs aussi belle. Heurrrreux que tu te souviennes de moi.

- Difficile à oublier, puisque tu es mort dans mes bras… balbutia Hermione.

- Morrrt, oui… Effectivement… et c'est ce qui va t'arrrriver.

Une baguette apparut dans la main de Krum.

- AVADA…

* * *

Voilà ! La suite, la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions quant à ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Bises, et excellent week-end,

Link9


	2. D'anciens amis…

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Premièrement, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur, vous n'imaginez pas ! J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, sauf pour les personnes non loguées. N'hésitez pas à le faire, réponse assurée !

Ensuite, toujours un grand merci à ma betareader, qui se reconnaîtra ! Tu es très belle ! ^^

Sans trêve de blabla, place au nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : D'anciens amis…

- Avada…

Hermione claqua violemment la porte, étouffant la fin du sort. Elle n'eut le temps de faire que deux pas que la porte explosa dans un fracas assourdissant.

- Ginny ! s'exclama l'ancienne préfète.

Le professeur de vol comprit ce que sa femme voulait. Elle se saisit de la baguette qui se trouvait sur la table et la lança à Hermione, qui l'attrapa au vol. Cependant, un sortilège fusa en direction de la neuvième sage. Minerva fut la plus rapide. Elle agita sa baguette et un sortilège de protection entoura Hermione avant l'impact. Le sort de Krum fut dévié, et traversa une fenêtre qui se répandit en mille morceaux sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Restez à couvert ! hurla Hermione en faisant un pas de côté pour éviter une nouvelle attaque.

Un jet de lumière verte passa au dessus des meubles et explosa le cadre d'un tableau. Scorpius attrapa Rose par les épaules et la coucha sur le sol. La jeune femme semblait absente. Elle se revoyait, petite, dans ce même salon, les mangemorts se battant contre sa mère pour l'enlever ensuite, elle et son frère. Rose sentit Scorpius prendre sa main et la serrer fortement.

Hermione se débattait comme un diable face à son ancien ami, qui semblait ne ressentir aucune douleur, aucune fatigue. Rogue sauta sur la table et se lança dans la bagarre, tandis que Minerva empêchait que des sorts perdus touchent malencontreusement Rose, Hugo et Scorpius. Ginny avait tiré sa baguette et s'acharnait à envoyer l'ex-petit ami de sa femme au tapis.

« A quoi pense-t-elle en ce moment ? » songea-t-elle en évitant un sortilège.

Elle détailla le visage fermé d'Hermione, sachant qu'elle ne montrerait jamais les sentiments qui devaient l'assaillir en ce moment.

- Mon maîtrrrre veut ta tête, Grrrangerrrr. Et ensuite, ce serrrra celle de ta fille…

A ces mots, Rogue fit un mouvement sec de poignet et murmura les deux mots impardonnables. Le sortilège de mort toucha Viktor en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier eut un sourire dédaigneux et toisa du regard le maître des potions qui sembla, pour la première fois de sa vie, tétanisé.

- Je suis déjà morrrt, imbécile. Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ?

Hermione laissa tomber sa baguette à terre et leva la main droite.

- Tu abandonnes déjà, Grrrangerrr? demanda Krum, satisfait.

- Tout le monde à terre… murmura la neuvième sage.

Minerva attrapa Ginny par les épaules et la plaqua au sol, tandis que Rogue plongeait à terre. Hermione agita la main et cinq petites boules blanches apparurent à chaque extrémité de ses doigts. Elle les laissa flotter devant elle et, de l'index, elle les relia en traçant un pentagramme qu'elle frappa au centre pour le projeter sur Viktor. Ce dernier leva sa baguette pour attaquer quand un sort l'atteignit sur le côté, lui découpant proprement la main qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur la moquette. Scorpius était accroupi, sa baguette tendue devant lui, et il grimaça en voyant le moignon de Krum.

- Beurk, c'est dégueulasse… murmura-t-il.

- Aucun savoir vivre, rétorqua Rogue en haussant les épaules. C'est bien un joueur de quidditch…

Hermione claqua des doigts et les boules blanches entourèrent Krum.

- Je ne suis que le premier d'une longue lignée. Dès ce soirrr, ta garrrde rrrapprrochée serrra massacrrrée. Vous crrroulerrrez sous notrrre nombrrre et vous mourrrrez…

- Ferme-là, murmura Hermione en claquant à nouveau des doigts.

Les boules de magie explosèrent de concert, projetant une lumière aveuglante dans le salon. Hermione se couvrit les yeux, ce qui fut une excellente idée puisque le corps de Krum explosa, se répandant dans tout le salon.

- Bordel de merde… murmura Malefoy.

- Langage, jeune homme, gronda Minerva.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait ça ? Et sans baguette ? poursuivit Scorpius, une lueur admirative dans le regard.

- On s'en moque, grogna Severus. Personne ne s'inquiète d'avoir combattu contre un…

- Un zombi ? proposa Hugo en ôtant de ses cheveux un œil de Krum.

« Le dieu de la mort… » songea Hermione en jetant quelques sorts pour nettoyer le salon dévasté.

- Quelqu'un veut du dessert ? demanda Rose.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? rétorqua sèchement Ginny.

- Bien sûr que je plaisante ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Un mec mort depuis des lustres vient ici dans le but de tuer maman Hermione et moi, et j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi ! explosa la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant, mais promis, je le ferai… murmura Hermione. Minerva, pouvez-vous aller voir chez William et Bill ? Severus, si vous pouviez faire un saut chez Molly et Arthur, on ne sait jamais. Ma chérie, va voir Ron. Je n'aimerai pas qu'il ait une mauvaise visite. Scorpius, peux-tu t'assurer que tes parents se portent bien ?

- Aucun problème, répondit le jeune Malefoy. Et si je tombe face à une de ses choses, concrètement, je fais quoi ?

Hermione sortit une poignée de pièce de sa poche et passa sa main dessus. Elle en lança une à chacun des sorciers, excepté Rose et Hugo.

- Si vous croisez une de ces créatures, serrez fort cette pièce en pensant à l'endroit où vous êtes. J'arriverai au plus vite.

- Et toi, tu vas où ? demanda Rose.

- Chez Harry et Tonks.

- Mais, tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis… commença Ginny.

- 15 ans, je sais, répondit Hermione.

- Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama Rose.

- Ca a l'air dangereux… fit remarquer Scorpius.

- Non, tu crois ? ironisa l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Assez bavardé, le temps presse… coupa Rogue.

Tous acquiescèrent et disparurent en un craquement sonore. Restaient Rose, Hermione et Hugo.

- Je peux te laisser réparer les dégâts ? demanda la neuvième sage à son fils.

- Ca me va, répliqua le jeune homme dans un haussement d'épaule.

- A tout à l'heure…

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et toutes deux disparurent dans un craquement sonore. Elles apparurent dans une petite rue d'un quartier résidentiel paisible. La neige craquait sous leur pas, et l'obscurité faisait qu'elles n'y voyaient pas à dix mètres. Au loin, de la lumière filtrait par les fenêtres d'une petite maison que Rose désigna du doigt.

- C'est là-bas, précisa-t-elle en se frictionnant les bras.

Son souffle formait une fumée blanche alors qu'elle grelottait de froid.

- Putain, tu te les gèles pas ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère qui marchait stoïque dans le vent glacial en robe de soirée.

- Langage, Rose ! réprimanda Hermione.

Un cri déchira la nuit, et les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard.

- C'est Tonks… murmura Rose.

La mère et la fille se mirent à courir, tentant d'éviter les plaques de glace, se rattrapant comme elles pouvaient alors qu'elles glissaient sur le trottoir gelé. L'ancienne Serpentarde sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la serra nerveusement dans ses doigts bleuis de froid. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant la maison des Potter dont la porte d'entrée gisait dans le jardin, arrachée de ses gonds.

- Tu les mets à l'abri, et je m'occupe de la chose… chuchota Hermione.

Rose acquiesça, et les deux sorcières déboulèrent dans la petite maison. Dans le salon, le bruit d'une bagarre les alerta. Arrivées dans la pièce, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Tonks protégeait une fillette, âgée d'à peine douze ans, tandis qu'Harry et James se battaient contre un homme qu'Hermione ne pensait jamais revoir. Le mort tourna la tête en direction des nouvelles arrivantes et eut un sourire fou.

- Hermione… La personne qui m'a laissé mourir. Quelle joie de te revoir !

La neuvième sage sentit son estomac se contracter violemment alors que des souvenirs de ses deux cinquièmes années remontaient à la surface. La bataille au ministère, le voile, la lumière verte, un corps qui basculait gracieusement en arrière, un sourire figé sur les lèvres fines.

- Je constate que Krum n'a pas réussi sa mission… Ce sera donc moi qui rapporterai ta tête à mon maître, poursuivit l'homme, visiblement ravi.

- Sirius… Je vais te renvoyer définitivement d'où tu viens… marmonna Hermione.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sentit la pièce dans sa poche chauffait. Scorpius avait besoin d'aide.

- Et rapidement, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un mouvement sec du poignet.

Sirius fut propulsé en arrière, traversa une fenêtre et tomba lourdement sur le sol enneigé du jardin. Hermione courut, sauta par la fenêtre et fut accueillie par un stupefix qu'elle évita souplement. Elle claqua des doigts et s'entoura d'une tornade électrique.

- La petite sorcière est devenue enchanteresse ! ricana Sirius.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Hermione en avançant tranquillement vers lui.

- Nous sommes la conscience de notre maître, et nous savons tout de toi.

- Et bien, va lui faire ton rapport en enfer ! s'exclama Hermione en lançant une gerbe de flammes en direction de l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban.

Le feu s'empara de tout le corps de l'animagus, projetant dans la nuit une lueur rouge orangée. La chair fondait, les cheveux brûlaient, mais Sirius riait, de son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

- Il n'est pas encore complètement réveillé. Mais bientôt, tu connaîtras la peur ! cria Sirius.

Son corps fut pris de soubresauts, mais devint vite inerte, complètement grillé. L'odeur de chair carbonisée saturait l'air froid de l'hiver, et la neuvième sage fut prise de nausées. Elle réussit malgré tout à garder le contenu de son estomac et ferma les yeux un instant, n'osant trop respirer l'air nauséabond.

- Ca va maman ? demanda Rose qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, immobile.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Elle s'approcha du corps de Sirius, s'agenouilla et l'examina rapidement.

- Tout va bien, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers sa fille. Il est m…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, coupée par le hurlement que poussa Rose. Sirius s'était redressé vivement et avait passé ses mains calcinées autour du cou de l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Erreur… murmura-t-il d'une voix presque métallique. Je vais t'arracher la gorge.

Hermione suffoquait. L'air n'arrivait plus à ses poumons. Elle voyait le paysage tourner rapidement et les ongles de l'animagus s'enfonçaient dans son cou.

« Il va vraiment m'arracher la gorge… » pensa Hermione.

Sirius n'en eut guère le temps. Un coup de pied l'atteignit en plein visage et le mort-vivant retomba sur le sol. Hermione respira à plein poumon et s'éloigna rapidement, regardant sans trop y croire sa fille qui venait de donner un des plus beaux coups de pied qui lui était donné de voir.

- Recommence ton truc avec les boules blanches. Je vais m'occuper de lui, le temps que tu sois prête… murmura la jeune femme, sa baguette à la main.

Elle détourna son attention de sa mère et lança un premier sort. Hermione se releva et se dépêcha de préparer son attaque. Pendant les quelques secondes nécessaires à la préparation, Hermione observait sa fille se battre contre le mort vivant. Elle évitait souplement les coups, maintenant une distance de sécurité entre elle et son assaillant, et envoyait sort sur sort.

Hermione claqua des doigts et les boules de magie entourèrent Sirius pour exploser dans un bruit assourdissant. Le corps se disloqua pour s'éparpiller dans le jardin.

- C'est vraiment dégueulasse… grogna Rose en époussetant son pull noir couvert de bouts de chair carbonisée.

Harry s'approcha de l'ancienne préfète de Gryffondor, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, commença sèchement Hermione. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Avant que le survivant n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la neuvième sage avait attrapé sa fille pour les faire transplaner.

Elles réapparurent devant la demeure des Malefoy. Rose allait se précipiter à l'intérieur quand Hermione la retint.

- Je passe devant, fais le tour par derrière… murmura-t-elle à sa fille. Et transforme-toi !

Rose acquiesça sans un mot, et se mit à courir pour contourner la grande maison puis, entre deux foulées, la jeune femme laissa place à une panthère noire qui galopait rapidement.

Hermione s'engouffra dans la grande entrée et blêmit en remarquant des traces de sang sur le mur. Elle passa le doigt sur le sang et déglutit en remarquant qu'il était frais. Elle fit quelques pas et remarqua une forme recroquevillée sur le sol. Elle marcha rapidement et retint un cri en remarquant Scorpius Malefoy, éventré, une main tentant de retenir ses intestins qui coulaient sur le sol. Ses yeux bleu acier regardaient sans le voir le plafond de la maison de son enfance.

- Par Merlin… murmura Hermione en détournant le regard.

Elle reprit sa marche et gagna l'immense salon des Malefoy. Drago était tenu par le col de sa robe, la gorge ouverte, par un homme brun de corpulence moyenne. Hermione le reconnut aussitôt.

- Bonsoir Théodore… dit calmement l'ancienne préfète en chef en agitant promptement sa main.

Le mort vivant eut l'impression que des centaines de kilos s'abattaient sur ses épaules. Il lâcha Drago qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Nott luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer sur les dalles de pierre, mais finit par s'agenouiller sous la puissance du sort d'Hermione.

- Granger… Comme de la mauvaise herbe…

- Ravie de te revoir, répondit froidement la Gryffondor, en observant la pièce autour d'elle.

Astoria était comme une poupée désarticulée près de la cheminée. Morte elle aussi.

- J'ai éteint la lignée des Malefoy avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- Et je vais te renvoyer dans la tombe avec la même satisfaction.

- Tu penses y arriver, sang de bourbe ? Je ne suis pas le même qu'il y a quinze ans.

- Moi non plus, répliqua Hermione avec un léger rictus. Mais à la différence de la première fois, je vais prendre mon temps. Histoire de t'apprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas à mes proches impunément…

Elle leva les mains, sa première attaque déjà prête. Cependant, des bruits de pas qui se reprochaient l'alertèrent.

- Finalement, je vais me dépêcher… Ma fille arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Rose pénétra dans le salon des Malefoy, l'enveloppe charnelle de Théodore Nott n'était plus que des bouts de chair éparpillé sur le sol. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur les corps sans vie d'Astoria et de Drago.

- Par Merlin… Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-elle, horrifiée. Où… Où est Scorpius ?

Hermione s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

- Je suis désolée…

- Non… Où est-il ? hurla Rose.

- On ne peut pas rester ici, ma chérie.

Rose voulut contourner sa mère pour chercher son fiancé dans la maison, mais Hermione l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme tenta de se dégager, mais l'ancienne Gryffondor les fit transplaner toutes les deux. Quand elles arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Bill et William, Rose tituba. Hermione resserra son étreinte. La jeune femme sanglota, s'accrochant à sa mère.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… murmura Hermione.

- Tout est de ta faute, tu l'as envoyé là-bas. Il est mort à cause de toi !

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser les cheveux de sa fille. Elle tendit l'oreille et s'inquiéta de n'entendre aucun bruit.

- Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe… murmura Hermione. Tu restes ici ?

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle pleurait toujours, la douleur se lisant sur son visage. Hermione posa sa main sur la joue fraîche de sa fille, et cette dernière leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de sa mère.

- Je viens avec toi, mais après, tu m'expliqueras qui vient de tuer Scorpius… hoqueta-t-elle.

- Promis…

Les deux sorcières pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble et grimpèrent les trois étages qui les séparaient de l'appartement des professeurs de Poudlard. Le palier était plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence, pesant. Hermione se dirigea vers la porte du milieu et frappa trois coups discrets. Rose était derrière elle, baguette levée, prête à l'action.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et les deux femmes sursautèrent. William était devant elle, souriant, un hématome violet ornait son visage. Il s'essuyait les mains, ensanglantées, dans un grand torchon blanc, mais le sang ne semblait pas être le sien.

Hermione sourit à la vue de son ancien professeur. Ses cheveux noirs, autrefois longs, étaient coupés courts et clairsemés de blanc, tout comme son bouc. Toujours aussi mince et sec, ses muscles roulaient sous son tee-shirt rouge sans manche. Ses pieds nus apparaissaient au bas d'un jean noir déchiré aux genoux.

- Il ne manquait plus que vous pour les festivités ! s'exclama-t-il, amusé.

- Où est marraine ? demanda Rose.

- Elle a pris la relève pour interroger notre invitée, répliqua William avec un sourire goguenard.

- Et Bill ? interrogea Hermione.

- La vue de… Fleurk lui a retourné l'estomac. Il est parti s'allonger. Rose, si tu pouvais t'assurer qu'il ne vomit pas sur le lit, ce serait gentil de ta part. Ce que fait ma tante n'est pas conseillé pour les gens de moins de 40 ans.

Rose allait rétorquer quand un cri strident envahi l'appartement.

- Jolie sonorité, siffla William, admiratif. Je ne la savais pas aussi créative en tortu…

- William ! aboya Hermione.

Le professeur de métamorphose haussa les épaules, et les laissa entrer dans l'appartement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et désigna, avant que Rose ne le demande, la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Bill. La jeune femme acquiesça, et traversa le salon au pas de course pour s'enfermer avec son autre oncle.

Une fois Rose partie, William conduisit Hermione dans la salle de bain. Fleur Delacour était attachée dans la baignoire rouge de sang, et ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'un amas de chair sanguinolent. Minerva était accroupie près de la morte, et ses sourcils formaient une ligne noire inquiétante. William s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte et observa la scène, silencieux. Hermione appuya son dos contre le mur, croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, et attendit de voir son ancien professeur passer à l'acte.

- Je vais vous répéter à nouveau la question, Delacour… murmura froidement la directrice de Poudlard. Qui vous envoie ?

- Je ne vous dirai rien ! brava Fleur, la tête haute. Mon maître vous tuera tous, jusqu'au dernier !

Minerva allongea le bras, son poing percutant violemment la mâchoire de Fleur qui percuta l'émail de la baignoire. La blonde toussa, cracha et deux dents ricochèrent dans le fond de la baignoire.

- William, le torchon je te prie… demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

Le professeur de métamorphose eut un sourire amusé et lança le tissu tâché à sa tante qui l'attrapa par-dessus son épaule. Elle se releva en s'essuyant consciencieusement les mains.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, cette fille s'est pointée alors qu'on prenait le digestif avec Bill. On a commencé à se battre et Minerva est arrivée. On a pris le dessus, c'était prévisible et inévitable, mais on s'est dit qu'elle pourrait nous révéler quelques informations. Mais pour l'instant, elle fait sa tête de mule… grogna William.

- Mon maître vous tuera tous ! s'exclama Fleur.

- Tu radotes chérie, ça, tu l'as déjà dit… ironisa le professeur de métamorphose.

- Ah Puch ? demanda Hermione

- Ah Puch, Dieu de la mort, l'Apocalypse, appelez-le comme vous voulez…

- Qui est-il ? insista Hermione.

- Un dieu… Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur lui. Il se lèvera bientôt et…

William s'approcha vivement et balança son pied dans la tête de la morte.

- Je me fous de tes bondieuseries. Crache le morceau ! tonna-t-il.

Pour toutes réponses, Fleur le défia du regard.

- Laissez-moi un petit moment, murmura le professeur de métamorphose en sortant sa baguette. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été… intime avec une femme.

Hermione grimaça et sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, Minerva sur ses talons. Elles fermèrent la porte derrière elles et gagnèrent le salon.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Minerva.

Tout va bien pour Harry. Sirius Black est retourné d'où il vient. En revanche, je suis arrivée trop tard pour les Malefoy.

- Tous les Malefoy ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Je vais aller voir Rose… marmonna la directrice de Poudlard.

- J'allais vous le demander. Il n'y a que vous pour la réconforter.

Minerva hocha la tête et l'ancienne préfète lui désigna la chambre dans laquelle s'était réfugiée sa fille. Quelques secondes après, enfin seule, Hermione s'installa dans le canapé et se massa les tempes. Les évènements de la soirée tourbillonnaient dans son esprit et elle tenta de les démêler. Le responsable était Ah Puch, elle en avait eu la confirmation. Ce cadavre qu'elle avait croisé lors de son périple temporel, ce cadavre qu'elle avait cherché ces quinze dernières années, sans réussir à mettre la main dessus. Et voilà qu'il se réveillait, sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher.

Une porte claqua et Hermione sursauta. William apparut dans le salon et jeta à terre le torchon ensanglanté qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Rudement bien fait, ces morts. Le sang gicle bien… dit-il avec un léger rictus.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Rien. Et pourtant, je l'ai découpée méticuleusement…

- Epargne-moi les détails, s'il te plaît, gronda l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Enfin bref, elle n'a pas parlé, mais elle est morte.

- Sûr ? insista la neuvième sage en se rappelant de la tromperie de Sirius.

- Sa cervelle est répandue dans ma baignoire. Alors oui, j'en suis sûr !

Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Remarquant le visage verdâtre de son ancienne élève, William sortit deux petits verres d'un placard et les remplit aux trois quarts de whisky. Sans un mot, ils les vidèrent d'une traite et Hermione sentit la chaleur de l'alcool gagner son corps. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, puis Rose et Minerva les rejoignirent. La jeune femme avait les yeux bouffis et les traits tirés. Cependant, elle semblait plus calme et assez déterminée. Minerva eut un léger mouvement de tête pour Hermione et cette dernière se leva. Un hibou gratta à la fenêtre et William, après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, récupéra le message accroché à la patte du volatile.

- Ginny vous attend chez vous. Il n'y a pas eu de visite chez Ron et Parvati… lut-il rapidement.

- On va y aller, répondit Hermione en s'approchant de sa fille.

- Je fais un peu de ménage, et je vous rejoins, marmonna Minerva.

- Des traces à faire disparaître ? demanda Rose.

La directrice se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique et disparut dans la salle de bain. Hermione et William échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Le fait que Minerva sourit n'était jamais bon signe.

La neuvième sage soupira, se saisit doucement de la main de sa fille et les fit transplaner.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Quels sont vos pronostics quant à la suite de l'histoire ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	3. … se relèvent de leur tombe

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! Plus de 50 pour deux chapitrs, vous me gâtez ! Continuez comme ça, ça me booste à écrire ! ^^

Et pour finir une semaine éreintante et commencer un superbe week-end de glande intense, voici un nouveau chapitre !

Et comme toujours, je remercie Suguy pour ses nombreuse corrections qui font que cette histoire tient la route !

En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : … se relèvent de leur tombe.

Une fois arrivée chez ses mères, Rose fila directement dans son ancienne chambre et claqua la porte. Hugo, qui tenait à la main deux sacs poubelles, resta immobile au milieu du salon. Il dévisagea sa mère, l'air surpris et inquiet.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione allait répondre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ginny s'approcha d'un pas vif, ôta son manteau et le jeta d'un geste souple sur le canapé.

- Rien à signaler chez Ron. Je suis restée un peu pour voir si ça bougerait, mais non. Comment ça s'est passé de votre côté ?

- Scorpius est mort, chuchota Hermione.

Ginny se sentit vaciller tandis qu'Hugo lâcha les sacs poubelles.

- Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Tu as bien entendu, répondit doucement l'enchanteresse en sortant une clé du tiroir d'un meuble.

Elle referma le tiroir et se dirigea vers le buffet qui se trouvait au fond du séjour.

- Je vais la voir… commença Ginny.

- Pas tout de suite, coupa Hermione. Minerva a eu une discussion avec elle. Maintenant, Rose a besoin de réponses à ses questions.

La neuvième sage ouvrit les portes du buffet, et sortit les quelques bouteilles d'alcool qui s'y trouvaient. Elle passa sa main sur le fond du meuble qui s'illumina d'une lumière bleu pâle. Une serrure apparut et l'ancienne Gryffondor la déverrouilla à l'aide de la clé. Une petite trappe s'ouvrit et Hermione en ressortit une pensine couverte de poussière.

- Je peux te laisser ranger, chérie ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny tout en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

D'une main, elle se saisit d'une pincée de poudre et la jeta dans l'âtre. Des flammes vertes surgirent, se reflétant dans les yeux noisette de l'enchanteresse.

- Arthur Weasley ! appela Hermione.

Quelques instants plus tard, le visage de Molly Weasley apparut dans la cheminée.

- Bonsoir Molly. Severus est-il toujours chez vous ?

- Hermione ! Que se passe-t-il ? Harry a débarqué chez nous avec Tonks et… commença sa belle-mère.

- Molly, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Si Severus est là, dites lui de venir au plus tôt.

La neuvième sage s'éloigna, laissant Molly piailler. Ginny se précipita pour prendre le relais auprès de sa mère alors qu'Hermione montait l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Elle marcha lentement dans le couloir, se demandant comment sa fille allait prendre le fait que toutes deux étaient condamnées à une lutte acharnée, à un combat dont elles n'étaient pas sures de sortir vivantes.

L'enchanteresse ouvrit doucement la porte de la pièce dans laquelle s'était réfugiée Rose. L'ancienne Gryffondor mit quelques instants pour s'habituer à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre. Elle remarqua que sa fille s'était assise sur le lit, dos contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre elle. Elle tenait dans les mains une photo qui semblait sortie d'un portefeuille. Des pliures gondolaient le papier glacé.

La langue de plomb observa l'ancienne Serpentard. La petite fille qui s'était jetée dans ses bras le lendemain de son retour s'était transformée en une grande jeune femme, plus grande que ses mères. Ses cheveux bruns, coupés courts, bouclaient légèrement.

- Rose ? appela Hermione.

- Je vais enfin savoir ce que tu me caches ? demanda froidement la jeune femme. Ou tu vas encore me raconter des bobards car je suis « en sucre » ?

Hermione soupira et s'approcha de sa fille pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle lui tendit la pensine que la dixième sage prit avec méfiance.

- Je sais que tu te poses plusieurs questions sur moi, depuis que tu es petite. Bien avant ma disparition.

- Pourquoi tu es plus forte que Minerva ou Severus, par exemple… répondit Rose avec humeur.

- Tu sauras tout ce que tu veux en voyageant dans mes souvenirs.

- Tu as dû faire du tri, comme d'habitude, marmonna froidement la jeune femme.

- Oui, car je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes sur certaines moments intimes avec Ginny, répondit Hermione. En revanche, je préfère te prévenir, tu vas assister à des moments… assez durs.

- Ca ne peut pas être plus dur que les évènements de cette soirée, murmura-t-elle, une larme dévalant sur sa joue pâle.

Hermione se leva et déposa une bise sur le front de sa fille.

- Je vais te laisser une petite heure. Je reviendrai ensuite avec Severus et Minerva.

- Pourquoi eux ?

- Tu comprendras…

Hermione quitta rapidement la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Ginny l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Tu lui as donné ? demanda abruptement le professeur de vol.

- Elle doit savoir, répondit Hermione.

- Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais, comme d'habitude, répliqua Ginny avec colère.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, dit calmement la neuvième sage. Je n'ai pas le choix, et tu le sais.

- C'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! J'en ai…

Ginny ne put finir sa phrase. Hermione l'avait attirée contre elle et embrassée. La rousse ne résista pas longtemps et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de sa femme. Les mains de Ginny remontèrent le long des épaules dénudées d'Hermione pour se perdre ensuite dans les cheveux bruns.

On frappa soudainement à la porte. Les deux femmes se séparèrent et la voix d'Hugo retentit en bas de l'escalier.

- C'est Minerva et Severus ! Bon, j'vous laisse, j'vais me coucher.

Les deux sorcières descendirent les marches pour se rendre dans le salon. Rogue avait l'air furieux, plus pâle que jamais, alors que McGonagall semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

- Comment avez-vous pu ? éructa Rogue. Vous les avez tués ! C'est de votre faute !

Il s'approcha de son ancienne élève, le poing serré.

- Vous avez couru chez cet imbécile de Potter. Pour quel résultat ? J'espère que Rose vous maudira jusqu'à votre mort et crachera sur votre tombe !

- C'est bon ? Vous avez vomi toutes vos injures ? demanda Hermione, lasse. Nous avons autre chose à faire ce soir que nous disputer.

Rogue voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Minerva lui saisit la main. Le maître des potions se renfrogna et toisa Hermione du regard.

- Qui veut un café ? proposa l'ancienne Gryffondor en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Je finis de ranger le salon, grommela Ginny.

Minerva entraîna Severus à la suite d'Hermione. Tous trois s'installèrent devant la table et la neuvième sage servit trois mugs de café. Minerva y jeta un sucre et remua lentement, perdue dans ses pensées, tandis que Rogue en but immédiatement une gorgée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Tout de même pas un dieu ? marmonna Hermione, le regard vague.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua froidement le maître des potions. Les dieux n'existent pas.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Ce sont les froussards qui ont inventé les divinités, histoire de se rassurer. La mort ne me terrifie pas, je n'ai donc pas besoin de croire en une entité supérieure, répondit-il avec dédain.

- C'est un nécromancien, coupa Minerva.

Severus posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table et dévisagea sa compagne.

- Un nécromancien ? interrogea Hermione. Mais je croyais que…

- Cette forme de magie a disparu depuis des siècles, coupa Rogue.

- Nous sommes d'accord. Cependant, cet Ah Puch était une sorte de momie quand Hermione a croisé son chemin. On peut penser que, de son vivant, il a trouvé un moyen de subsistance, proposa la directrice de Poudlard.

Hermione acquiesça mollement, et plongea dans ses pensées. Les minutes s'égrenèrent sans qu'une parole ne fût prononcée. Severus frappait la table de ses doigts, puis finit par briser le silence.

- Nous prenons notre retraite à la fin de l'année… lâcha-t-il.

La neuvième sage leva les yeux et regarda son ancien professeur avec incompréhension.

- Nous quittons la direction de Poudlard fin juin, expliqua doucement Minerva. Nous voulions vous en parler ce soir, mais les circonstances étaient telles que… Cependant, Severus ne rate aucune occasion, finit-elle avec un regard noir pour le directeur adjoint.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se resservit un café noir.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? balbutia Hermione.

- Nous voudrions profiter un peu de notre retraite sans gamins odieux, mal élevés et braillards autour de nous, répliqua sèchement Rogue. J'ai eu à supporter trois générations de Weasley, je n'en ferai pas une de plus !

- Vous avez déjà pensé à quelqu'un pour la relève ? interrogea l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Bill Weasley sera le candidat idéal, répondit Minerva.

- Et William le secondera, grogna Rogue.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda sa montre.

- Je pense que Rose doit avoir fini. Allons la voir.

Tous sortirent de la cuisine pour se diriger vers l'étage supérieur, mais ils trouvèrent Ginny sur leur passage.

- Un problème, ma chérie ? demanda Hermione.

- Pas vraiment. Vous allez rester là quelques instants, le temps que j'ai une conversation avec Rose.

- Ginny, je… commença la neuvième sage.

- Rose ne doit pas comprendre grand-chose aux évènements, et ta pensine n'a pas arrangé la situation. Elle n'a pas besoin d'une sorcière super puissante, qui guide l'humanité depuis sa création, mais d'une mère. Et ce rôle, tu as tendance à l'oublier !

- Enfin…

- Mais merde, Scorpius est mort ! Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix deux minutes ?

Sans qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de répondre, Ginny s'était engouffrée dans l'escalier. Le professeur de vol parcourut rapidement le couloir et, après avoir frappé trois coups, ouvrit la porte.

La pensine était posée sur la moquette, à côté du lit. Rose était assise sur son lit, et regardait le mur opposé, sans le voir. Ginny vint s'installer à côté de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? murmura Rose.

- Parfois, un câlin vaut mieux qu'un long discours.

Rose enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère et ferma les yeux. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais reconnut l'aura de son autre mère. Elle se blottit contre Ginny, laissant un peu de place pour qu'Hermione s'asseye à côté d'elle. Entre ses deux mères, elle laissa libre court à son chagrin.

* * *

- Dumbledore a dit vrai alors… murmura Rose.

Hermione sursauta à ce nom. Ginny les avait laissées quelques minutes plus tôt, et la mère et la fille discutaient des évènements de la pensine.

- Il t'a ressuscitée.

- Quand lui as-tu parlé ? demanda la neuvième sage, méfiante.

- Pendant ma septième année, dans la salle sur demande. J'essayais d'échapper à Rusard, et je suis tombée sur son portrait. Nous avons échangé quelques banalités et, sentant le mec louche, j'ai brulé le portrait.

- Tu as bien fait.

- Tu es morte à 18 ans ?

- Pas exactement. Disons qu'il a inversé le cours du temps avant que je ne passe dans l'au-delà.

- Et tous ces souvenirs sont… réels ? demanda l'ancienne Serpentard en désignant du menton la pensine.

- Oui, se contenta de répondre Hermione.

Rose soupira et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère.

- Je suis donc la dixième sage et nous devons nous débarrasser d'une créature qui veut la destruction du monde. Créature qui est pour le moment introuvable. Et pour nous aider, Minerva et Severus… Tu as fait exprès de les choisir comme parrain et marraine ?

- Absolument pas. Mais c'est un heureux concours de circonstances.

La jeune femme s'étira et sauta hors du lit. Elle fit les cent pas dans la petite chambre sous le regard attentif de sa mère.

- Qui dois-je tuer pour venger la mort de Scorpius ? finit-elle par lâcher durement.

- Avant d'occire qui que ce soit, tu dois t'entraîner, répondit Hermione en se levant à son tour.

Elle posa sa main sur le front de sa fille et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

- Tu as presque atteint le niveau d'un mage… Mage métamorphe, si je décrypte bien ta magie.

La neuvième sage passa une main dans ses cheveux et eut un regard las.

- Si seulement Gellert était là, murmura-t-elle. Il aurait pu nous faire gagner un temps précieux.

- Grindelwald ? Le mage noir ? Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu lui faire confiance, cracha Rose.

- C'est entre lui et moi, répondit Hermione.

- Mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Rose, dit une voix sèche.

Les deux sorcières se retournèrent et virent McGonagall arriver avec Rogue.

- Minerva… J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Nous n'allons pas nous disputer une nouvelle fois à ce sujet ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, rassurez-vous. Severus a une intéressante théorie à vous soumettre.

Le maître des potions se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Vous nous aviez rapporté les propos de votre momie qui étaient, de mémoire : « J'ai puisé dans ta magie de quoi me réveiller ». Pour se refaire une petite santé, il a piqué dans vos réserves. Imaginez maintenant qu'il fasse la même chose par zombis interposés…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Il nous a envoyé quelques cadavres pour vous perturber et vous faire sortir de votre tanière. Pendant que vous les combattiez, ces zombis ont transmis la magie tirée de vos sorts à leur maître. Il a donc maintenant plus de force et…

- Et il va nous envoyer de plus en plus de saloperies… grogna Rose.

- 10 points pour Serpentard, dit Rogue avec un demi-sourire narquois.

- Il y a autre chose, ajouta Minerva. J'ai l'impression que les morts qu'il nous envoie sont des morts en bon état, à défaut d'autres termes. Après tout, tous ont un corps intact.

- Ce qui veut dire que nous devons violer toutes les sépultures du Royaume-Uni pour faire de la charpie de cadavre ? ironisa Rose.

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent en un rictus amusé.

- Ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. Mais déontologiquement…

Rogue sortit sa baguette et l'agita en un mouvement souple. Plusieurs parchemins vierges apparurent, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier. Il commença à rédiger quelques mots, puis signa en bas de la feuille.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Je fais une demande d'incinération à ma mort. Hors de question que je serve de fantassin à ce sorcier de pacotille, maugréa-t-il. Et je vous invite à faire de même…

Rose se saisit d'une feuille et imita son parrain. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers sa mère, inquiète.

- Tu ne le fais pas, m'man ?

- Pas besoin, répliqua Hermione. J'aurai tué ce monstre avant de mourir. Il ne risque donc pas de me relever.

Minerva s'étira et jeta un regard par la fenêtre de la chambre. Ses yeux balayèrent le paysage.

- Je vous propose de dormir un peu. Demain, il va falloir s'organiser pour débusquer ce nécromancien.

Rogue hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Demain, huit heures. Et apportez le petit déjeuner… grogna-t-il avant de sortir.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et suivit le directeur adjoint, après avoir salué les deux sages.

- Tu arriveras à dormir ? demanda Hermione.

Rose secoua la tête.

- Je dois avoir encore des potions de sommeil dans la salle de bain.

- Pas la peine. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Comme tu veux…

Hermione déposa une bise sur le front de sa fille et quitta la pièce. Rose attendit que sa mère s'éloigne, puis s'allongea sur son lit et serra contre elle la photo de Scorpius.

* * *

Voilà ! la suite la semaine prochaine ! En espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous souhaite un excellent week-end !

Bises,

Link9


	4. La sombre menace…

Coucou !

Les vacances commencent pour certain(e)s d'entre vous ! Profitez-en bien, bronzez, nagez, faites-vous plaisir ! Pour commencer ce bel été caniculaire, voici un petit chapitre à lire au frais ! ^^

En vous souhaitant une très belle lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La sombre menace…

Ginny ouvrit péniblement les yeux et contempla la faible obscurité de la chambre. Le jour naissait et la lumière se faisait plus vive au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient. La rousse glissa sa main sur sa droite et fut surprise de trouver le drap froid. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils. Hermione était déjà debout, et depuis un long moment. S'était-elle seulement couchée ?

Le professeur de vol s'extirpa des draps et passa une chaude robe de chambre. Elle tira d'un geste sec les rideaux de la pièce, laissant entrer le jour. La rue était couverte de neige et le thermomètre accroché au mur extérieur indiquait la faible température de moins cinq degré.

Ginny noua la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, chaussa ses pantoufles et quitta la pièce. Elle déambula silencieusement dans le couloir, s'arrêtant quelques instants devant la chambre de Rose. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, et Ginny se demanda si sa fille avait réussi à dormir un peu. Ne voulant la déranger, le professeur de vol poursuivit son chemin, descendit les escaliers et fut soulagée de tomber sur sa femme, dans la cuisine, assise devant une tasse de café froid.

Ginny l'observa un court instant avec un sourire attendri. Hermione avait enfilé un jean bleu élimé, déchiré par endroit et un pull gris anthracite à col roulé, pull dont elle avait relevé les manches sur ses avant-bras. Ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés en queue de cheval, et elle avait chaussé ses lunettes à la fine monture noire.

La table de la cuisine était couverte de divers ouvrages provenant sûrement de la bibliothèque d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait trois livres ouverts devant elle, et le regard de l'ancienne préfète en chef les balayait successivement, tournant précautionneusement les pages.

- Je te sers un café ? demanda Hermione sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

- Ne t'embête pas, répliqua doucement Ginny en se dirigeant vers la cafetière. Désolée de t'avoir déconcentrée.

- Je t'ai sentie arriver… répondit la neuvième sage en ouvrant un nouveau livre.

Ginny sortit un mug et se saisit de la cafetière.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à l'idée que tu perçois ma magie… soupira-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la table et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de sa femme.

- Tu as mangé ce matin ? demanda le professeur de vol.

- Pas le temps, marmonna Hermione en parcourant l'index d'un ouvrage.

Ginny se pencha et posa sa main sur celle de sa femme et noua ses doigts avec les siens. Hermione leva les yeux vers elle, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

- J'aimerais parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, dit doucement Ginny.

Hermione recula son buste pour le caler contre le dossier de la chaise et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire de plus. Tu as bien vu ce qui… commença la neuvième sage.

Ginny se leva et s'approcha de sa femme.

- Je veux parler de ce que tu as ressenti… murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux d'Hermione.

Cette dernière eut un froncement de sourcil alors que le professeur de vol passait ses bras autour des épaules de l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Je sais bien que tuer Nott une deuxième fois ne t'a pas perturbé plus que cela, mais je pense qu'il en est autrement de tes combats contre Krum et Sirius… ajouta Ginny en posant ses lèvres sur le front de la brunette.

Hermione regarda de tous les côtés, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Cependant, Ginny lui saisit délicatement le menton et la força à la regarder.

- Mon cœur, tu me parles rarement de ce que tu ressens. Et je fais avec la plupart du temps. Mais ça te soulagerait de te confier.

- J'ai des recherches à faire. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'interroger sur mes états d'âme.

Hermione tendit la main pour attraper un livre, mais Ginny fut plus rapide. Elle referma sèchement l'ouvrage dans un bruit sec.

- Tu es peut-être une sage, mais pour le moment, tu es un être humain.

La rousse caressa la joue de sa femme qui ferma les yeux.

- Depuis que je te connais, tu t'es toujours efforcée d'être forte, réfléchie, comme si ton cœur était presque de glace. Les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans ta stratégie. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es sur le point d'exploser, de perdre contenance. Alors confie-toi à moi, avant que le pire n'arrive…

Ginny pensait qu'Hermione se mettrait à crier, ce qui arrivait quand elle était à cran, ou qu'elle s'enfermerait dans un mutisme dont elle avait le secret. Elle s'attendait à toutes les réactions possibles, et pourtant, la neuvième sage réussit à la surprendre. Hermione se mit à pleurer, enfonçant son visage dans l'épaule de la rousse. Le professeur de vol, déboussolée, raffermit son étreinte. Elle ne savait quoi faire. Elle n'avait vu pleurer sa femme qu'une seule fois. Elle avait alors 16 ans, avait envoyé ses parents en Australie, et avait compris que son meilleur ami était un horcruxe de Voldemort. Les larmes de l'ancienne préfète en chef emmenèrent Ginny dans un lointain passé, où elles n'étaient que des adolescentes dans une guerre violente mais dont l'ennemi était identifié. A l'époque, tout semblait compliqué. Avec des yeux d'adulte, Ginny se rendait compte qu'Hermione les avait protégés tous, Harry, Ron, ses frères, elle et que leur adolescence avait été plus tranquille que ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Mais maintenant, toutes deux avançaient en terrain inconnu. Et pour la première fois, elle songea avec horreur que sa femme n'était peut-être pas de taille pour se débarrasser du monstre qui les menaçait.

* * *

Rose titubait dans la rue. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, s'appuyant contre un réverbère, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres mais se sentait étonnement calme et sereine. Elle s'était éclipsée de chez ses mères vers trois heures du matin et avait trouvé refuge dans un bar pas très loin.

La jeune femme avait passé le reste de sa nuit à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool et le barman l'avait mise dehors à la fermeture, vers sept heures. Elle était à présent ivre-morte, empestant l'alcool, et il ne lui restait que cinq cents mètres à parcourir avant de rentrer chez ses mères.

Rose secoua la tête, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée. Un haut-le-cœur la prit aux tripes, mais elle réussit à ne pas vomir. C'était la première fois qu'elle buvait autant, et la dernière. Elle était malade d'avoir trop bu, mais ça l'empêchait de ressentir l'abîme qu'avait laissé la mort de Scorpius dans son être.

Elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du jardin et poussa le portail de l'entrée. Elle fit deux pas en avant et sursauta en voyant quelqu'un apparaître devant elle dans un craquement sonore. Elle sortit vivement sa baguette puis grimaça en reconnaissant une épaisse chevelure noire.

- Putain Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'exclama Rose, furieuse.

- Je suis venue voir ta mère… répliqua Harry en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

La dixième sage s'approcha du survivant en serrant le poing.

- Je te conseille de dégager de suite, Potter. Si ma mère n'avait pas eu besoin de jouer les baby-sitters chez toi, Scorpius serait encore en vie…

- Tu es ivre, jeune fille. Va prendre un verre d'eau et une aspirine, et va au lit, marmonna Harry en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Rose attrapa le survivant par les épaules, le retourna et lui flanqua son poing dans la figure. Elle grimaça de douleur et recula d'un pas en secouant sa main tandis qu'Harry portait ses mains à son visage, du sang s'écoulant de son nez.

- Mais t'es malade ! cria le survivant.

- Comment James peut-il avoir un père aussi con ? hurla Rose.

Harry sortit sa baguette mais la jeune femme lui faucha les deux jambes et le survivant tomba au sol. Il voulut se relever quand la dixième sage se jeta sur lui et les deux sorciers roulèrent sur le sol en se battant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et deux cris résonnèrent dans le jardin. Rose sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière. Aussi, avant d'en perdre l'occasion, elle colla une dernière fois son poing dans le visage d'Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle croisa un regard noisette, semblable au sien. On aurait pu croire que c'était son propre reflet dans un miroir.

- Rose, je peux savoir ce que tu fais… murmura froidement Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je… commença la jeune femme.

Hermione soupira et poussa sa fille vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tu empestes l'alcool… Va prendre une douche et sers-toi un café. Et dépêche-toi ! ordonna-t-elle tandis que Ginny s'assurait qu'Harry allait bien.

Une fois sa fille disparue dans la maison, Hermione se retourna vers son ancien ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir, dit doucement Harry. Tu n'étais pas obligée de…

- Effectivement, je n'y étais pas obligée, coupa Hermione. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu avais dit hier que tu repasserais. Ne te voyant pas venir, je me suis permis de…

- Venir m'importuner à sept heures du matin, rétorqua sèchement la neuvième sage.

- Hermione ! gronda Ginny.

L'ancienne préfète en chef jeta un regard énervé à sa femme et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison.

- Je te laisse en charmante compagnie, Ginny. J'ai du travail qui m'attend…

Elle fit quelques pas quand elle sentit une main lui enserrer le poignet. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard vert émeraude de l'auror.

- Tu m'en voudras toute ta vie ? demanda-t-il, le visage inquiet.

- D'avoir voulu briser mon mariage ? interrogea Hermione.

Harry relâcha sa main et baissa les yeux.

- N'espère pas que je te pardonne un jour. Même si Dumbledore te manipulait, tu aurais pu résister en pensant à Tonks, à James… ou même à notre amitié, si elle a un jour existé.

- Et toi, Hermione… rétorqua Harry. N'as-tu jamais commis d'erreur ?

La neuvième sage eut un tressaillement imperceptible. Sans répondre, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et regagna sa maison, sentant le regard de sa femme dans son dos. En tendant l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre un bruit d'eau venant de la salle de bain. Après un soupir las, elle retourna dans la cuisine plonger le nez dans les livres. Cela lui éviterait de penser qu'effectivement, elle avait déjà commis un faux pas il y avait 15 ans de cela, avec Minerva McGonagall…

* * *

Severus Rogue leva les yeux de son livre et observa un instant sa compagne. Elle avait ôté ses lunettes et prenait des notes en parcourant deux livres en même temps. Ses sourcils formaient une ligne noire inquiétante, et cela lui rappelait les rares fois où il l'avait vu punir un de ses chers élèves de Gryffondor.

- Vous trouvez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Oui, et rien de ce que je lis ne me plait, répliqua durement McGonagall.

Elle lâcha sa plume et but une gorgée de thé tout en relisant ses notes.

- Vous me faites un résumé ? insista le maître des potions.

- Un résumé ? C'est simple : on va tous mourir. Ca vous va, Severus ? grogna la directrice.

Le directeur adjoint fronça un sourcil, plus éclata de rire. Minerva frissonna. Le rire de Severus était pareil à la caresse du velours. Elle dévisagea cet homme qui, contre toute attente et toute logique, partageait sa vie depuis 15 ans. Elle n'avait jamais voulu officialiser cette relation, pour des raisons qui lui semblaient à présent insignifiantes. Elle avait été reconnaissante envers Severus de ne jamais lui avoir reparlé de mariage. Malgré les apparences, il était assez vieux jeu dans sa vision de la vie commune et elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la quitte. Cependant, il était resté toutes ces années auprès d'elle.

Le regard de la directrice se radoucit et Rogue l'observa, surpris.

- Severus… Vous m'avez posé une question il y a plusieurs années. C'est oui, murmura l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Le maître des potions resta quelques instants interdit, puis un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres. Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et le lança à sa compagne.

- Dès que toute cette histoire sera finie, je vous promets une lune de miel inoubliable. 15 ans que j'économise sur mon maigre salaire. Je pense qu'on pourra faire le tour d'Edimbourg en autocar… ajouta pernicieusement le directeur adjoint.

Minerva sortit la bague de l'écrin pour la passer à son doigt et jeta la boîte à la tête de Severus qui grogna de douleur.

- Pingre d'écossaise… râla le directeur de Serpentard.

- Crétin d'anglais, rétorqua sèchement McGonagall.

Ils se toisèrent du regard, puis se mirent à rire. Minerva se leva et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rogue. C'était sûr, elle allait finir sa vie avec cet homme. La question était : combien de temps leur restait-il ?

* * *

Ginny pénétra dans la cuisine et jeta un regard furieux à Hermione. Cette dernière était à nouveau plongée dans les livres et semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Est-ce suite à la nuit blanche, à la soirée de la vieille ou à l'altercation avec Harry ?

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? demanda sèchement Ginny.

- Me demande pas d'être aimable avec lui après ce qu'il a fait, marmonna Hermione en tournant une page.

Ginny lui prit le livre et le ferma sèchement.

- A chaque fois qui tu lui renvoies ça au visage, tu fais de même avec moi ! A croire que tu reportes sur Harry ce que tu aimerais me reprocher. Alors vas-y, parle, c'est le moment !

Hermione se leva brusquement. Quelques millimètres seulement séparaient leur corps. La neuvième sage plongea son regard dans celui du professeur de vol.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? murmura froidement l'ancienne préfète en chef. Que j'étais folle de rage en apprenant ce qui a failli se passer entre vous ?

- C'était de la faute de Dumbledore, et tu le sais, répliqua sèchement Ginny.

- Il a bon dos, Dumbledore… A mon avis, il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour…

Hermione ne put poursuivre sa phrase. Ginny l'avait giflée violemment. La neuvième sage fit un pas en arrière, inspirant profondément pour ravaler la réplique acerbe qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lâcher.

- Comment peux-tu douter de moi après toutes ces années ? murmura Ginny, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

L'ancienne préfète en chef quitta d'un pas vif la cuisine pour se rendre dans l'entrée. Elle passa rapidement sa veste en cuir, attrapa son katana et ouvrit la porte donnant sur le jardin.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

Hermione se retourna vers Ginny.

- A Poudlard.

- Nous avons une discussion à finir !

- Je ne préfère pas. Envoie-moi Rose quand elle aura dessaoulé.

Et sans attendre de répondre, l'enchanteresse quitta la maison et transplana après trois pas dans le jardin. Ginny ferma la porte en la claquant, furieuse.

- Un problème, maman ? demanda Hugo en descendant l'escalier.

En voyant le visage bouleversé de sa mère, le jeune joueur de quidditch la prit par les épaules et l'emmena dans le salon.

- Installe-toi m'man. Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner préféré…

* * *

- Vous avez l'air énervé Hermione… Un problème ? demanda Minerva.

- En dehors du fait qu'un nécromancien que nous n'arrivons pas à localiser cherche à nous tuer ? répliqua vertement l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour vous voir lancer un sarcasme acceptable, Miss Granger… ajouta Severus, cynique.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

- Minerva, pourrais-je vous parler en privé ? demanda l'enchanteresse.

La directrice acquiesça, et les deux sorcières passèrent dans la chambre sous le regard furieux de Rogue.

- Alors Hermione… que se passe-t-il avec Ginny ?

La neuvième sage soupira.

- Comment savez-vous que… commença-t-elle.

- Il n'y a qu'elle pour vous mettre dans un pareil état, répondit doucement McGonagall.

- Je me sens… honteuse, murmura Hermione. Je lui reproche le fait de s'être rapprochée d'Harry pendant mon absence, et d'avoir failli rompre notre mariage pour ce crétin, alors que je vous ai embrassée. Je l'accuse de m'avoir trompée alors qu'elle n'est jamais passée à l'action, et que moi je l'ai trahie.

Minerva posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève et l'attira contre elle.

- Ce qui s'est passé entre nous il y a toutes ces années n'était qu'un égarement de votre part et de la mienne. Vous vous sentiez seule, abandonnée, trahie et vous avez cherché du réconfort. J'étais disposée à vous en donner. Nous savions que cela ne durerait que le temps d'une soirée, et que chacune nous reprendrions nos vies dès le lendemain. L'histoire s'arrête là.

Hermione leva les yeux vers son guide.

- Et si je n'avais pas disparu le lendemain ? Si j'étais restée bloquée dans votre époque ?

- Cela aurait fait une différence pour vous ? demanda doucement Minerva.

- Je n'en sais rien… avoua la neuvième sage.

- Et nous ne le saurons jamais. Donc, inutile de vous culpabiliser pour ça. Mieux vaut que Ginny ne soit jamais au courant, j'imagine déjà sa réaction. Et puis, nous avons plus important à régler…

L'ancienne préfète en chef hocha la tête, et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son mentor.

- Heureusement que vous êtes là, professeur…

Minerva eut un léger sourire, et ouvrit la porte menant au salon.

- Pendant que vous parliez chiffon, commença Rogue de sa voix froide, j'ai trouvé des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser. Et potentiellement vous faire partir en hurlant de terreur…

Le maître des potions tourna une page et, une fois sûr de l'attention des deux sorcières sur lui, reprit de plus belle.

- Les nécromanciens sont des mages ayant décidé de s'aventurer dans les dangereuses voies de la manipulation de la magie noire et des morts vivants. Leur manie irrépressible de fouiller dans les secrets de la magie noire finit toujours par leur faire perdre leur âme. Les sombres nécromanciens ont le pouvoir de commander à divers types de morts vivants et même de répandre la terrible peste des morts vivants.

Severus s'interrompit un instant, changea de page et reprit sa lecture.

- Les nécromanciens sont généralement considérés - à raison - comme fous, maléfiques et assoiffés de pouvoir dans la caste des utilisateurs de la magie. En effet, les nécromanciens n'hésitent pas à utiliser des corps de personnes passées dans l'au-delà pour mener à bien leurs sombres expériences, voire même à fabriquer de toutes pièces des nouveaux êtres à partir de _plusieurs_ corps pourrissants. Certains sont tellement puissants qu'ils sont capables de faire revenir de la mort et de dominer des Dragons.

Il sauta quelques lignes, cherchant une phrase des yeux.

- Le passage que je préfère : Nul ne mettra en doute les pouvoirs du nécromancien car ce sont ceux qui peuplent les cauchemars.

Il referma le livre brusquement et leva les yeux vers les deux femmes.

- Sur ces bonnes nouvelles, que faisons-nous ?

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire entre deux plongeons dans la piscine ! MDR

Bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	5. flotte dans l'air, insaisissable

Bonjour tout le monde !

Uploade rapide, car je suis au travail. mais avec un peu de chance, mon calvaire est bientôt fini !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : … flotte dans l'air, insaisissable…

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à un professeur pour la première fois de sa vie. Heureusement, l'arrivée de sa fille lui évita une réplique acerbe de Rogue. Rose avait les traits tirés et les yeux bouffis. Elle avait néanmoins changé de vêtements et portait une chemise blanche cintrée ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Un long manteau de la même couleur tombait au dessus de ses genoux.

Rogue se leva et s'approcha d'elle à pas feutrés. L'ancienne Serpentard regarda le maître des potions avec un air blasé.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ? demanda le directeur adjoint de sa voix doucereuse.

- Désolée, mais ça m'a pris un peu de temps de foutre mon poing dans la gueule de Potter.

Severus eut un léger rictus et serra Rose dans ses bras.

- Je suis fier d'être ton parrain… dit-il, extatique.

- Très drôle, Severus, grogna McGonagall. Nous avons du travail, je vous rappelle.

Rose se dégagea de l'étreinte de son parrain, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Je vais retourner au Mexique. J'arriverai peut-être à localiser le temple d'Ah Puch… commença Hermione.

- Parce que vous pensez qu'il sera encore dedans ? renifla dédaigneusement Rogue.

- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, rétorqua la neuvième sage en accrochant son katana dans son dos.

Hermione réajusta sa veste en cuir et dégagea une mèche folle qui barrait son front.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Rose en sortant sa baguette de sa manche gauche.

En lisant l'hésitation dans le regard de son ancienne préfète, Minerva se leva à son tour.

- Faisons deux équipes, proposa la directrice. J'emmène Rose, et Hermione, vous y allez avec Severus. Nous allons faire la partie nord, nord-est de Mexico. Avec le tremblement de terre, des ruines sont peut-être exhumées.

Severus eut une grimace qui pouvait faire croire qu'il avait avalé une lame de rasoir trempée dans de l'acide. Minerva posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rose et l'emmena vers la sortie.

- Si nous trouvons quelque chose, je vous contacterai, ajouta McGonagall.

- Comment ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous verrez bien… dit mystérieusement la directrice avant de s'engager dans les escaliers avec sa filleule.

Rogue jeta un regard noir à son ancienne élève, et attrapa son manteau.

- Et bien, nous voilà tous les deux pour des recherches dans des endroits poussiéreux… grogna-t-il.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, soupira Hermione.

Sans laisser le temps au directeur adjoint d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle quitta le bureau pour prendre la direction du parc.

* * *

Rose serrait nerveusement sa baguette et avançait prudemment derrière sa marraine qui ouvrait la marche. Elles étaient dans un long couloir sombre et la jeune femme se demandait comment son aînée pouvait être aussi décontractée.

- Tu préférerais que je panique ? demanda Minerva sur un ton amusé.

- Comment as-tu su que… commença Rose.

- Je te connais par cœur.

La directrice de Poudlard s'arrêta quelques instants et sembla lancer sa magie devant elle. Elle attendit quelque chose puis soupira.

- Ce n'est pas ici, marmonna-t-elle.

- T'en es sûr ? demanda Rose.

- Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de magie dans ce temple, excepté nous deux. Passons au suivant !

- Qui se trouve ?

Minerva se saisit de la main de sa filleule et transplana.

* * *

- Vous êtes vraiment la pire imbécile que j'ai jamais vu ! tempêta Rogue.

- Criez le plus fort ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vous ont pas entendu au Canada ! s'exclama vertement Hermione.

- Franchement, pas foutue de retrouver un temple avec un nécromancien…

- Oui, c'est vrai que les temples ne sont pas légion en Amérique Centrale… Faites-moi le plaisir d'ouvrir un livre d'histoire de temps en temps.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous planter ici et de retourner à Poudlard.

- Parce que vous ne seriez pas fichu de sortir de ce putain de temple sans moi !

Ils échangèrent un regard féroce, puis Hermione se remit en route pour se diriger vers le centre de l'édifice, Rogue sur ses talons.

* * *

Rose fermait la marche. C'était le troisième temple qu'elles visitaient, et pour le moment, elles faisaient chou blanc.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'imaginais visiter le Mexique… grogna Rose.

Minerva lui fit signe de s'arrêter, et la jeune femme obtempéra. La directrice de Poudlard examinait un mur gravé de signes et fronçait les sourcils.

- Un problème, marraine ? demanda l'ancienne Serpentard.

- C'est une porte. Je crois qu'elle ne laisse passer que les sorciers.

- Tu sais lire l'inca, ou le je sais pas quoi ?

- Non. Mais les dessins sont assez éloquents.

Rose haussa les sourcils tandis que McGonagall passait sa baguette sur les pierres. Ces dernières bougèrent rapidement pour laisser une espèce d'ouverture large et haute comme un homme. Cependant, pour pénétrer dans la pièce suivante, Minerva dut se baisser, ainsi que Rose.

Elles débouchèrent dans un long couloir.

- Reste ici pour le moment… murmura la directrice de Poudlard.

Rose acquiesça et observa autour d'elle tandis que sa marraine avançait prudemment. Soudain, un grand bruit retentit. La porte derrière Rose se referma brusquement et une porte de pierre apparut devant Minerva.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Rose.

McGonagall n'eut le temps de répondre. Du sang s'écoulait rapidement des murs. La directrice marcha promptement pour rejoindre sa filleule, alors que le niveau de sang montait inexorablement.

- On fait comment pour arrêter cette merde ? s'exclama Rose en tentant de jeter des sorts. Et pourquoi je ne peux pas faire de magie ?

- Reste calme, murmura Minerva.

- Facile à dire ! J'ai du sang jusqu'aux genoux !

- Si le temple est piégé, c'est que nous approchons de quelque chose…

- Ouais, super. Mais on ne saura pas de quoi puisqu'on va se noyer avant !

McGonagall ne répondit pas. Elle regardait autour d'elle et Rose enviait le calme qui se dégageait de sa marraine. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, et le niveau de sang continuait de monter.

- Je ne veux pas te stresser mais ça urge, finit par dire la jeune femme alors que le sang atteignait ses hanches.

Le liquide était chaud et poisseux. Rose grimaça en se dirigeant vers la porte qui s'était refermée. Elle tenta de donner des coups de pied, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, le sang la gênant dans ses mouvements.

- MARRAINE ! s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée, alors que le niveau grimpa d'un coup, pour l'atteindre aux épaules.

Minerva leva le bras et râpa son poignet sur les murs de pierre. Elle refit le mouvement plusieurs fois et sa chair finit par saigner légèrement. Une goutte tomba du poignet de Minerva pour se mélanger au sang qui envahissait le couloir. Une lumière brillante inonda la pièce, et les deux sorcières fermèrent les yeux, aveuglées.

Rose rouvrit un œil et regarda autour d'elle. Plus de sang, et ses vêtements étaient propres et secs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Une épreuve. Cette civilisation était friande de sacrifice de sang, répondit Minerva en plissant les yeux.

La directrice regardait le fond du couloir, et paraissait légèrement inquiète.

- Un problème ? demanda Rose.

- Oui, les portes sont toujours fermées…

Sur ces mots, des sifflements résonnèrent dans le couloir. Rose leva les yeux et lâcha un cri. Des serpents tombaient des murs et rampaient dans leur direction.

- Oh putain, des vipères ! Marraine, dis-moi que tu parles le fourchelang !

- Désolée de te décevoir… rétorqua calmement Minerva.

- On fait quoi alors ?

La directrice regarda un court instant autour d'elle puis se saisit vivement de la main de sa filleule.

- On court ! finit par dire l'aînée en entraînant la jeune femme à l'autre bout du couloir. Et lève bien les pieds.

Elles coururent à en perdre haleine sur une cinquantaine de mètres, et se rapprochaient du mur qui bloquait le passage.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? hurla Rose.

- Ferme les yeux !

Rose hésita un instant, mais fit ce que sa marraine lui disait. Puis, la directrice de Poudlard accéléra et l'ancienne Serpentard s'apprêtait à percuter violemment le mur de pierre.

- Baisse la tête ! ordonna la directrice.

Rose rentra la tête dans les épaules en tremblant. Son cœur semblait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle appréhendait le choc violent qui ne manquerait pas de se produire. Et qui finalement n'arriva pas.

Rose sentit sa marraine s'arrêter et elle en fit autant. Elle rouvrit les yeux et sursauta de stupeur. Elles se trouvaient dans une grande salle ronde, au plafond haut.

- Je crois que nous arrivons trop tard… murmura Minerva.

Rose acquiesça. Les deux sorcières se trouvaient devant une table ouvragée, une sorte d'autel. La chambre funéraire était vide, mais une magie sombre planait dans la pièce.

- Où est-il passé ? demanda l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Excellente question… Je doute que nous trouvions la réponse ici mais je vais appeler ta mère.

- Que pourra-t-elle faire ? Le macchabée n'est plus là, nous perdons notre temps, grogna Rose.

Minerva ne répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux et marmonna une étrange litanie.

* * *

Severus s'arrêta net. Il resta un moment interdit puis un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Un problème, Severus ?

- Taisez-vous un instant, grogna-t-il.

Hermione croisa les bras et le dévisagea.

- Minerva a trouvé le temple. Il était profondément enfoui sous le palais présidentiel.

Le maître des potions attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la fit transplaner. Ils se trouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard au côté de Minerva et Rose.

- C'est bien ici… marmonna Hermione en marchant prudemment dans la pièce. Mais où est-il passé ? Un cadavre ne peut pas se déplacer.

- Sauf s'il n'est plus dans l'état dans lequel tu l'as trouvé il y a des centaines d'années, maugréa Rose.

- Donc, il faut impérativement répondre à plusieurs questions : comment a-t-il repris des forces, où se cache-t-il et que prépare-t-il ? annonça McGonagall.

- On sait ce qu'il veut : la fin du monde, répondit Rose.

- Très chère, il y a bien des manières de mettre la terre à feu et à sang, rétorqua Rogue. Maintenant, quelle est l'option choisie ?

* * *

Quand Hermione rentra chez elle, elle était exténuée. Elle redoutait la confrontation qui allait suivre avec Ginny, mais n'avait guère le choix. Elle ne pouvait rester éternellement hors de chez elle, et surtout, n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien. Rose avait décidé de rester à Poudlard travailler sa métamorphose avec Minerva, et aux dernières nouvelles, Hugo avait un entraînement qui finirait tard. C'était donc le bon moment pour discuter avec sa femme, et pour lui annoncer les décisions prises à Poudlard.

Elle traversa le jardin enneigé et poussa la porte de sa maison. A peine un pied dans l'entrée, Ginny apparut dans le couloir. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte du salon, sans un mot. Hermione ôta son manteau et son katana, et plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme.

- C'est bon, tu es calmée ? demanda sèchement Ginny.

Hermione se retint de soupirer bruyamment. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec la journée passée, je n'ai plus la force de…

- Tu as retrouvé le fameux Ah Puch ? coupa le professeur de vol.

La neuvième sage secoua la tête.

- Tu as mangé ? interrogea Hermione en passant dans le salon.

- Pas vraiment faim, rétorqua sèchement la rousse.

- Tu veux que je nous prépare quelque chose ?

- J'aimerais surtout que tu répondes à mes questions ! s'exclama vivement Ginny.

L'ancienne préfète en chef se retourna vers sa femme.

- Le nécromancien s'est enfui. On ne sait ni où, ni comment, ni ce qu'il prépare. L'hypothèse la plus probable est qu'il va essayer de nous attraper un par un. Nous sommes tous en danger. Severus a…

- Quoi ? Que veut-il encore, celui-là !

Hermione s'assit dans le canapé. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Si l'un de nous se fait attraper, commença-t-elle, il doit pouvoir bloquer son esprit.

- L'occlumencie ?

- Exact, confirma Hermione. Rose la maîtrise déjà, grâce à Rogue. William prend des cours avec Minerva. Il ne reste que…

- Que moi ? demanda Ginny.

- Tout à fait.

- Et je suppose que tu es désignée pour me l'enseigner ? rétorqua âprement le professeur de vol.

- Tu préférerais que Rogue pénètre dans ton esprit ? Qu'il cherche nos moments intimes sans que tu puisses lui opposer la moindre résistance ? contra Hermione, amère.

Ginny ne sut quoi dire. Elle s'assit près de sa femme et lui prit doucement la main.

- Je crois que nous avons des problèmes à régler… murmura-t-elle.

- Je pense aussi, soupira Hermione.

La neuvième sage leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos alors que sa main se levait pour caresser doucement la joue de la rousse. Cette dernière ferma les yeux de contentement et lâcha un long soupir.

- Comment fais-tu pour faire en sorte que je ne reste jamais longtemps en colère contre toi ? chuchota Ginny.

- C'est un de mes pouvoirs magiques, murmura Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Ginny l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

- Montre-moi ta magie sans baguette…

Hermione éclata de rire et conduisit rapidement sa femme au premier étage. Les vêtements étaient déjà retirés quand elles refermèrent la porte sur leur intimité.

* * *

VOilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, espoirs, coup de gueule ! ^^

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9


	6. …se répandant sur le monde…

Coucou tout le monde !

la tradition est maintenue, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre le vendredi ! Petite info : le tome 1 est fini et comporte 19 chapitres ! Voilà, vous savez tout.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : …se répandant sur le monde…

Un jeune homme était prostré sur son lit, une photo à la main. Une larme dévalait sa joue pâle pour mourir sur son menton. Il leva un instant les yeux pour regarder sans joie le lever du soleil et soupira douloureusement.

Les cris s'étaient tus depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, plongeant la maison dans un silence angoissant. Ses parents avaient fini de se disputer. Enfin… L'homme bougea mollement, tentant de chasser la raideur douloureuse de sa nuque. Il repoussa négligemment une mèche de cheveux noirs et reporta son attention sur la photo qu'il avait contemplée toute la nuit. La photo de quatre adolescents en uniforme, trois garçons et une fille. Mark Lupin, Scorpius Malefoy, Rose Granger-Weasley et lui-même, James Potter. Des souvenirs de sa scolarité remontaient à la surface de sa mémoire. Leur rencontre avec Scorpius dans le Poudlard Express, le déchirement qu'il avait vécu tandis que Rose rejoignait Serpentard alors que lui gagnait la table de Gryffondor, les heures de travail à la bibliothèque avec Lupin…

Et puis, Scorpius avait séduit Rose. James lui en avait voulu pour ça. Secrètement, bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais laissé paraître quoi que ce soit devant le couple. James haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Il aurait dû se déclarer plus tôt. Scorpius avait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à la fille qu'il aimait. Lui, un Serpentard ! Alors que le Gryffondor de service tremblait de peur à l'idée de lui parler de ce dont il rêvait la nuit, dans l'intimité de ses songes.

Mais à présent, le quatuor n'était plus. On lui avait arraché un de ses membres.

James soupira et ravala le sanglot qui formait une espèce de boule dans sa gorge. Il pensait à Rose, au chagrin indescriptible qu'elle devait ressentir. Où se trouvait-elle en ce moment ? Chez ses mères ? A Poudlard ?

Il se leva rapidement et fourra la photo dans la poche de son jean. Il devait retrouver Rose et faire quelque chose pour elle. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Mais il trouverait. En se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre, il jeta un œil au petit miroir accroché sur le mur et observa son reflet. Ses yeux verts ne brillaient plus de leur habituelle lueur malicieuse, et ses cheveux noirs et raides tombaient sur ses épaules. Il avait hérité de la couleur de cheveux et des yeux de son père, mais James était plus grand, mieux bâti qu'Harry. Il fallait dire qu'il avait toujours été bien nourri, contrairement à son père.

De sa mère, il avait hérité la finesse des traits de son visage, sa gaucherie naturelle mais surtout une excellente vision. Pas de lunettes pour lui ! Il défroissa du revers de la main sa chemise blanche à fines rayures et passa sa main sur son menton. Sa barbe naissante piquait, mais ce n'était pas important. Il n'avait pas le temps de se raser, de toute façon. Il attrapa sa veste gris anthracite et quitta sa chambre.

Une fois hors de la maison, il sortit une écharpe noire de sa poche, la noua autour de son cou, puis transplana.

* * *

Hermione leva les yeux de son ouvrage et regarda sa montre en haussant un sourcil. Qui pouvait bien frapper à cette heure plus que matinale ? Elle se leva en s'étirant, réprimant un bâillement et se dirigea vers l'entrée, la baguette à la main.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par le judas, puis ouvrit la porte avec étonnement.

- James ? murmura-t-elle, surprise.

- Bonjour Madame. Rose est-elle là ? demanda poliment le jeune homme.

- Non, elle est à Poudlard.

La neuvième sage remarqua l'air dépité de l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Mais je vais y aller dès que Ginny sera réveillée. En attendant, veux-tu prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ? proposa l'enchanteresse.

James hésita quelques instants, puis acquiesça. Hermione l'invita à entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme était assis dans la cuisine, une tasse de café fumant et une assiette de toasts devant lui. Il souffla sur le liquide brûlant et leva les yeux vers la mère de sa meilleure amie pour croiser son regard bienveillant.

- Madame Granger ? commença James.

- Appelle-moi Hermione, répondit l'enchanteresse.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux recommencer… répliqua avec amusement l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- On se demandait avec Rose… Enfin, je… euh… Je ne sais comment vous dire cela.

- Formule-le comme tu peux, encouragea Hermione.

- Quand on était petit, vous vous entendiez bien avec mon père. Et à un moment, vous vous êtes fâchés tous les deux. C'est votre femme qui accompagnait Rose chez nous, ou ma mère qui me déposait pour les mercredis après midi. En fait, je ne vous avais pas revue chez mes parents jusqu'à il y a deux jours… Dès que mes parents parlent de Madame Weasley ou de vous, ils se disputent, et hier soir n'a pas fait exception…

Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, l'air penaud.

- J'ai peu de souvenirs de l'époque où vous avez disparu. Quelques flashs, rien de plus. Des échos de disputes dont je n'entends plus les insultes échangées. Des souvenirs de mon père claquant la porte de la maison, et de ma mère qui pleure. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la femme de l'autre côté de la table et blêmit en remarquant son air sérieux.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre, balbutia-t-il rapidement. Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est pourquoi votre couple est source de tension entre mes parents et surtout, pourquoi mon père est jaloux de vous…

Hermione se leva de table, sa tasse à la main, et alla la déposer dans l'évier. Elle posa ses mains sur le plan de travail et inspira profondément, tentant de masquer sa nervosité. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ce garçon ? Et pourquoi cette sombre période de sa vie avait tendance à revenir trop souvent à la mémoire des gens en ce moment ? Elle se retourna et croisa le regard triste du jeune Potter.

- Je ne sais que te dire, James, répondit doucement l'enchanteresse. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas directement à ton père ? Il sera plus apte à te répondre…

James eut un haussement d'épaule.

- Pas vraiment… J'aurais plus de chance avec ma mère si elle ne se refermait pas comme une huître dès que j'évoque cette période… répliqua-t-il, blasé.

Hermione s'approcha du jeune homme et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste maternel.

- Tu sais, parfois, il vaut mieux ignorer les cadavres qui se cachent dans le placard de ses parents. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de savoir, mais dis-toi que la vérité peut être brutale et dévastatrice. L'ignorance est…

- L'ignorance est mère de tous les maux. C'est ce que disait le professeur McGonagall quand un élève ne savait pas sa leçon.

L'enchanteresse eut un léger sourire.

- Ca lui ressemble bien. Mais souvent, l'ignorance est mère de félicité.

- C'est si grave que ça ? demanda James.

- Non, rien n'est jamais grave ni irréparable tant qu'il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

- Mais si vous vous détestez autant avec mon père, pourquoi êtes-vous venu le sauver ? ajouta James.

- Parce que nous avons été amis. Et que je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser mourir, toi, ta petite sœur et Nymphadora. Quoi que les gens disent, je ne suis pas un monstre de froideur !

- Vous êtes gentille, Madame Granger. J'arrive pas à croire que mon père vous déteste.

- Et bien, pour faire simple, il a voulu me prendre quelque chose et, même si je suis partageuse, ma générosité a des limites. Il a eu du mal à le comprendre…

- C'était quelque chose de valeur ? demanda le jeune Potter.

- La chose la plus précieuse que je n'ai jamais eue. Et je ne m'en séparerai pour rien au monde…

Une légère toux retentit dans la cuisine et Hermione tourna la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Ginny. Le professeur de vol avait un sourire éblouissant qui fit fondre la neuvième sage.

- Bonjour Madame Weasley, dit James en se levant.

- Salut James ! Tu peux rester assis, tu n'es plus en classe de potion avec la chauve souris graisseuse !

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire et commença à manger un toast. La rousse approcha de la table et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Baiser court, mais chargé d'émotion, d'amour.

- Merci… murmura Ginny à l'oreille de l'ancienne préfète en chef. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça…

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire tendre. Puis elle reporta son attention sur leur invité.

- Si tu veux venir à Poudlard avec moi, c'est le moment ! dit-elle joyeusement.

* * *

Rose bailla et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse, un violent mal de tête et surtout, elle avait froid. Elle pesta en remarquant qu'elle s'était endormie à la bibliothèque, avachie sur un livre d'histoire de la magie. Elle se redressa brusquement et passa ses doigts sur sa joue. Elle grimaça en sentant la marque des pages sur sa peau.

Elle se leva lentement et étouffa un gémissement alors que ses muscles souffraient.

- C'est du propre, ricana une voix grave derrière elle. Je pourrais te jeter une pièce, comme les clodos dans le métro. T'en as l'odeur…

Rose leva les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix pour ne pas insulter la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

- Très drôle tonton… T'en as d'autres comme ça, ou Alzheimer t'a fait oublier tes meilleures vannes ?

Elle se retourna pour faire face à William McGonagall qui semblait de bonne humeur.

- C'est vrai que toi, tu les écrits sur ton cul pour les retenir, ironisa le professeur de métamorphose. Et y'a de la place pour en écrire !

- Moitié moins que sur ton bide, tonton !

Les deux anciens Serpentard se foudroyèrent du regard, puis se mirent à rire.

- Ta mère ne devrait pas tarder à débarquer, et elle serait mécontente de te trouver dans cet état. Va te laver, sinon elle serait capable de te confondre avec un elfe de maison et engueulerait Minerva pour mauvais traitement sur ces créatures…

Rose ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant, elle s'arrêta à hauteur de son oncle.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te voir, plaisanta William.

- Sérieusement ? insista la jeune Granger.

Minerva voulait me voir avec Bill. Et comme la réunion m'emmerdait, j'ai laissé mon mec gérer la paperasserie et je suis allé m'enquérir de ma chère nièce…

- Quelle paperasserie ?

- Demande à ta marraine ! J'vais pas me refiler la migraine alors que je viens de m'en débarrasser… Préviens-moi quand tu seras propre, qu'on fasse quelques bêtises. Tu me trouveras en compagnie de Peeves…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, William McGonagall tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en sifflotant un air paillard. Rose soupira bruyamment et commença à suivre le même chemin. Cependant, elle fut stoppée net par l'arrivée d'une personne qu'elle ne pensait pas voir ici, à Poudlard. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et fit un pas en avant.

- Que de souvenirs ici… murmura la voix grave, légèrement inquiète. C'est douloureux, après ce qui s'est passé…

- Par Merlin, que fais-tu là ? balbutia Rose.

- Je ne pensais pas remettre les pieds à Poudlard. Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment la nostalgie de ce collège… dit l'homme en avançant dans la lumière.

- Pourquoi, James ? demanda l'ancienne Serpentard.

Le jeune Potter s'approcha de son amie avec un maigre sourire.

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, et je ne suis pas là pour ça. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, répondit doucement Rose en détournant le regard.

James se tut quelques instants et soupira.

- Rose, c'est à moi que tu parles. Scorpius est…

La jeune femme leva la main, et l'ancien Gryffondor ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre pour contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Tout… Tout se casse la gueule en ce moment… murmura Rose. Scorpius a été assassiné, ma vie a pris un tournant dramatique et je ne suis pas sure d'atteindre mon prochain anniversaire.

James franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Rose tenta de se dégager mais le jeune homme raffermit son étreinte.

- James… Je pue, c'est une horreur… hoqueta Rose.

- Je m'en contrefiche… murmura-t-il en posant son menton sur la tête de la femme.

Rose posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'ancien Gryffondor et se mit à pleurer.

- Si tu savais… Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir, l'embrasser une dernière fois… Lui dire que je l'aimais…

- Ca t'aiderait à tourner la page ? Le revoir une dernière fois ? demanda doucement James.

La dixième sage donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami.

- Je ne peux pas le faire. Il est mort. Me poser cette question ne fait que me torturer…

James lâcha la jeune femme, fit un pas en arrière et lui saisit les poignets. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. Elle était abattue, triste, mais la colère vibrait dans tout son être.

- Si tu pouvais le revoir une dernière fois, est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux ? insista-t-il.

- Je pense, oui ! Mais à quoi joues-tu, James ? cria Rose.

L'ancien Gryffondor soupira.

- Je veux… je vais faire quelque chose pour toi Rose. Ce ne sera pas vraiment Scorpius. Mais j'espère que ça t'aidera quand même…

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et se concentra sur sa magie. Il visualisa le visage de Scorpius longuement. Les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds, le sourire narquois étirant ses fines lèvres.

Soudain, il entendit le cri de surprise de Rose. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit son amie, blême, qui tremblait des pieds à la tête.

- Rose…

Sa voix était celle de Scorpius. Traînante, froide, avec un brin de cynisme.

- Par Merlin, tu es…

- Métamorphomage, oui.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? s'exclama Rose.

- Je… je voulais garder ça secret. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais rien caché !

La jeune femme secoua la tête, puis s'approcha et caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Scorpius.

- Je ne le ferai qu'une seule fois, Rose, reprit James. Alors, profite de cette occasion pour lui dire au revoir…

- Mais pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? cria la jeune femme avant de se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Mon heure était venue, improvisa James. Mais je veillerai toujours sur toi, d'où je suis.

- Je t'aime… Tu vas me manquer, murmura la jeune femme en pleurant.

James leva la main et essuya du pouce les larmes qui coulaient.

- Je t'aime aussi Rose. Tu es la seule que j'aimerai jamais… dit doucement l'ancien Gryffondor.

Rose ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Scorpius. Elle sentit l'homme trembler alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser. Elle noua ses mains derrière la nuque de son fiancé, se perdant dans cette douce étreinte.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Rose rouvrit les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant le visage bouleversé de Scorpius. L'homme recula vivement et James reprit son apparence.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Rose en faisant un pas en avant.

James semblait soudainement malade.

- James ? appela doucement Rose. Je suis désolée de l'avoir embrassé. Je…

A ce mot, l'ancien Gryffondor sursauta et Rose comprit. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise.

- James… Tu es… Non ! Je suis désolée ! Tu aurais dû me le dire. Jamais je n'aurais…

- C'est bon, Rose. Laisse tomber. J'espère que ca t'a aidé. Que tu as pu lui dire au revoir comme tu voulais… répondit-il sèchement.

- James, s'il te plait…

Le jeune homme ignora son amie, tourna les talons et partit en courant. Rose ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle poursuivre James ? Où devait-elle respecter son besoin d'être seul ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question. Sa mère venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

- Rose ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Rien de particulier… soupira l'ancienne Serpentard.

- C'est James que je viens de voir partir comme s'il avait vu le diable ? demanda Hermione en plaisantant.

Rose ramassa son sac et avança vers sa mère.

- Maman… On peut aller boire un café ? J'ai besoin de te parler…

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait plaisir, car me sens un peu seul à bosser en juillet... MDR

Bises, et à bientôt,

Link9


	7. … Empoisonnant les cœurs et les âmes

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Comme tous les vendredis, voici un nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Je tiens une fois de plus à remercier tous mes revieweurs, vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir ! Et enfin, un grand merci à ma betareadeuse, Sygui, qui fait un boulot fantastique !

Sans plus de bavardage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : … Empoisonnant les cœurs et les âmes.

Hermione était à un croisement de couloir, et cherchait désespérément le jeune Potter. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait laissé sa fille devant la salle de bain des préfets et s'était mise en quête de l'ancien Gryffondor.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Rose avait emmené sa mère en salle des professeurs, dont elle avait forcé la porte –ayant la flemme d'en réclamer la clé à sa marraine-, et elle lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé plus tôt entre elle et James. Maintenant, sa fille était désemparée quant à l'attitude à avoir. Hermione s'était proposée pour être le messager, ce qui avait soulagé la jeune femme. Elle était tellement déboussolée qu'elle n'aurait su quoi dire. Aussi, la neuvième sage l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la salle de bain, et se demandait maintenant où trouver James dans l'immensité du château.

Elle posa sa main gauche sur un mur et y envoya un peu de magie. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'âme du château. Elle visualisait l'aura de William deux étages plus haut, Bill, Minerva et Severus dans le bureau des directeurs. L'enchanteresse poursuivit son exploration du collège. La nouvelle médicomage régnait dans l'ancien repaire de Pomfresh, Rusard dormait dans son bureau et… James se trouvait dans une des classes de métamorphose.

Hermione reprit sa marche et se dirigea prestement vers le troisième étage, quatrième couloir, septième porte. Arrivée à destination, elle tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut aucun bruit. Elle frappa trois légers coups à la porte et une voix étouffée lui dit d'entrer. Elle appuya sur la poignée, poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Le jeune homme était assis au sol, le dos contre le bureau professoral, les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Il leva les yeux vers elle et sembla surpris de la voir là.

- Madame Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il était interdit, immobile, trop stupéfait pour bouger, comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

- Rose a dû vous parler… dit-il précipitamment. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… Je suis…

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce. Il n'y a aucune raison de l'être.

Elle s'assit à côté de James, cala son dos contre le bureau et regarda le jeune homme avec gentillesse. Ce dernier sembla se détendre légèrement.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à ma fille que tu l'aimais ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Elle était avec Scorpius, répliqua vertement James.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu étais amoureux d'elle bien avant que le fils Malefoy ne se déclare.

Potter déglutit et acquiesça de la tête.

- Alors ? insista Hermione avec un sourire.

- Pour un tas de raisons… Je suis trop lâche, votre famille et la mienne, c'est pas le pied… et comment rivaliser avec Scorpius ? Rose n'avait d'yeux que pour lui…

- En tout cas, ce que tu as fait pour ma fille aujourd'hui était admirable.

- Oui, c'est tout moi… Le gentil James Potter, marmonna le jeune homme entre ses dents.

- J'espère que ma fille se rendra compte de l'homme formidable que tu es, James. Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait pour ami.

Hermione se leva et tendit sa main à James. Ce dernier hésita, puis saisit la main de la mère de son amie qui l'aida à se relever.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père ne vous apprécie pas, Madame Granger…

- Hermione, rectifia la neuvième sage.

- Hermione, répéta James. Vous êtes gentille.

- J'essaie, en tout cas, répondit l'ancienne préfète en chef avec un sourire.

Elle allait quitter la pièce quand elle sentit quelque chose chauffer dans la poche de son jean. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en sortant le galion qu'elle avait ensorcelé deux jours plus tôt.

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en lisant les indications sur la pièce de monnaie.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda James.

- Ron est attaqué… murmura-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je viens avec vous ! s'exclama James.

- Hors de question, répliqua Hermione en se mettant à courir dans le couloir.

Elle agita rapidement sa baguette et une loutre argentée flotta à côté d'elle.

- Va prévenir Minerva et Severus que Ron est attaqué, grommela Hermione.

Le patronus s'éloigna en voltigeant, et la neuvième sage dévala les escaliers, James toujours sur ses talons.

- James, tu restes ici ! ordonna Hermione.

- Hors de question, Madame Granger. Je veux vous aider.

- S'il t'arrive quelque chose, Rose ne me le pardonnera jamais, répliqua sèchement l'enchanteresse.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, puisque je suis avec vous… insista James.

Ces paroles furent comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Hermione. Elle se souvint qu'Harry lui avait fait la même remarque, avant qu'ils ne partent tous deux pour la caverne à la recherche de l'un des horcruxes de Voldemort. Elle ne répondit rien et se dépêcha de gagner le parc de Poudlard. Une fois les grilles franchies, elle attrapa le bras du fils d'Harry et les fit transplaner.

* * *

Padma gisait dans le jardin, et la position de son bras laissait supposer sans l'ombre d'un doute que son épaule était démise. Hermione se précipita, baguette à la main, et posa trois doigts sur le cou de son ancienne camarade de classe. Elle trouva un pouls et fut soulagée.

- Comment avez-vous su qu'ils étaient attaqués ? murmura James en sortant sa baguette.

- Ginny m'a prévenue à l'aide d'une pièce ensorcelée. Elle devait discuter avec son frère… Si ça dégénère, tu pars te mettre à l'abri !

James hocha la tête et suivit l'enchanteresse dans la maison de Ron. Hermione se colla contre un mur, puis pivota pour pénétrer dans le salon, la baguette devant elle. Elle remarqua Ron, blessé, qui protégeait Adhira, évanouie. Face à lui, Percy affichait un sourire de dément.

- Il ne manquait plus que la préfète en chef à notre petite fête ! ricana le zombi en se tournant vers elle.

Percy agita sa baguette et une lueur verte se dirigea vers la neuvième sage. Hermione pivota son buste, fit un pas en arrière et exécuta un mouvement sec de poignet. Une bourrasque de vent balaya la pièce et la tête de Percy roula sur le sol. Le reste du corps suivit le même trajet, tombant dans un bruit sourd.

- Hermione ! soupira Ron de soulagement.

- James, peux-tu aider Ron à emmener Adhira dehors ? demanda doucement l'enchanteresse.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et fit quelques pas en direction de l'auror. Ce dernier avait une longue coupure sur la joue. Du sang coulait abondamment sur son visage.

- Comment va Padma ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Elle est vivante, répondit Hermione en s'approchant du corps de Percy.

Soudain, les yeux du zombi s'ouvrirent et les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malsain. Le corps sans tête se ramassa sur lui-même pour se remettre debout. Il bondit brusquement, en un mouvement fluide, sur l'ancienne préfète en chef. Hermione évita un coup de poing mais fut percutée par le corps et se retrouva projetée contre la table basse du salon qui se brisa sous son poids. La tête d'Hermione percuta violemment le sol et elle eut le souffle coupé.

La tête ricanait, ne perdant pas la moindre miette du spectacle.

- Je vais te tuer Granger ! s'exclama Percy alors que ses bras la saisissaient par les épaules.

James voulut se précipiter pour aider l'enchanteresse.

- Ron, attrape-le !

L'auror ceintura James qui tenta de se débattre. Le corps du zombi souleva Hermione par les épaules et la jeta contre le mur. La neuvième sage jeta ses bras en arrière, claqua le mur de ses paumes pour amortir la collision et sentit l'onde de choc vriller ses muscles. Sa tête frappa néanmoins brusquement le mur et l'ancienne Gryffondor tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le paysage dansait sous ses yeux et une envie de vomir lui tiraillait l'estomac.

- Approche, saloperie… marmonna-t-elle.

- Ta fin est proche, s'écria Percy. Je rapporterai ton cadavre à mon maître !

Alors que le zombi sans tête s'apprêtait à l'attraper une fois de plus, Hermione claqua des doigts et un tourbillon d'électricité l'entoura. Le zombi recula et l'enchanteresse se releva difficilement.

- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit-elle en titubant.

- Je ne peux pas t'atteindre, mais je peux tuer tes amis, répliqua Percy.

- Ca m'étonnerait…

Hermione agita la main et de la glace surgit du sol, capturant le corps du zombi jusqu'aux hanches.

- James, Ron, sortez d'ici avec Adhira. Je m'occupe de notre visiteur…

Ron porta sa fille dans ses bras et contourna le corps de son frère pour gagner l'extérieur. James sembla hésiter, mais le regard que lui jeta Hermione le fit se décider. Il sortit de la maison en courant.

- Enfin seuls… murmura Hermione. Alors Percy, où se cache ton maître ?

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

- J'espérais… soupira Hermione. Je vais abréger ta non-vie, aussi je pensais que tu te montrerais coopératif.

- Rêve toujours, sang de bourbe.

* * *

James fit le tour de la maison et s'approcha à pas de loup d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon. Il risqua un coup d'œil dans la pièce et fut soufflé par ce qu'il voyait. Hermione était impressionnante. La magie semblait danser autour d'elle, se mêlant avec son tourbillon électrique, Merlin seul savait comment elle l'avait fait. Cinq boules de lumière s'échappèrent de ses doigts et voletèrent devant elle. Elle les relia en traçant une sorte de pentagramme qu'elle frappa en son centre. Les boules de lumière entourèrent le zombi pris dans la glace. Puis elles se jetèrent sur lui et explosèrent de concert. Une lumière blanche aveuglante inonda la pièce et James dut détourner les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, il regarda à nouveau dans le salon et vit la mère de son amie jeter un sortilège à la tête qui implosa, arrosant de bouts de cerveau les murs de la pièce. La sorcière inspecta rapidement la pièce des yeux, croisa son regard et chancela un court instant avant de tomber sur le sol.

James sursauta, puis se précipita dans le jardin. Il passa devant Ron qui tentait de réveiller sa femme et pénétra dans la maison, sa baguette à la main. Il se dirigea vers Hermione et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

- Madame Granger ? appela-t-il d'une voix angoissée.

Elle ne bougeait plus. Ses paupières étaient closes et quand James lui souleva le bras droit, il retomba sur le sol comme s'il n'était que le membre d'une poupée de chiffon.

- A l'aide ! hurla James, se penchant au ras du sol.

Il fut soulagé de voir la cage thoracique de la sorcière se soulever faiblement. Elle respirait encore.

Ron déboula dans le salon et s'arrêta à la vue de son amie, évanouie. Il courut vers la cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre. Un feu vert apparut aussitôt.

- Ginny Weasley ! appela Ron.

La tête de sa sœur surgit dans les flammes.

- Hermione est arrivée ? demanda promptement Ginny.

- Appelle les secours. Nous avons trois blessées sur les bras.

- Trois ? demanda le professeur de vol.

- Hermione est évanouie…

Ginny coupa la communication. Ron se retourna vers James, le visage blême.

- Je retourne auprès de ma famille. Surveille-la...

Le jeune Potter acquiesça et retourna son attention vers la mère de son amie. Il n'eut pas conscience de Ron qui quittait le salon. Il dévisageait la femme allongée devant lui, cherchant en vain ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider. Un détail attira son attention. Doucement, il souleva une mèche de cheveux et remarqua que du sang s'écoulait de l'oreille droite de l'enchanteresse.

- Et merde… murmura-t-il alors que des craquements sonores retentissaient dehors.

* * *

Une voix grave et froide résonnait dans sa tête. Hermione semblait reprendre conscience et les paroles prononcées se faisaient de plus en plus nettes dans son esprit.

- Cela ne sert à rien de te battre. Je te tuerai toi et ta descendance. Ne lutte pas. Abandonne…

- Ah Puch… murmura la neuvième sage.

- Lui-même. Je suis le Dieu de la mort et de la désolation. Mon règne ne fait que commencer. Ne résiste pas, cela ne sert à rien. Je t'offre de mourir ici, en paix, sans douleur.

- Hors de question ! Vous ne m'aurez pas.

- Si, tu finiras par succomber. Mais si tu t'entêtes, tu partiras dans d'atroces souffrances…

- J'opte pour les atroces souffrances. Maintenant, sortez de ma tête.

- Meurs…

Hermione sentit une étreinte glacée autour de son esprit. Ses pensées n'arrivaient plus à être cohérentes, et ses forces l'abandonnaient.

- Meurs, et ne reviens jamais !

L'enchanteresse ne voyait qu'une solution pour survivre : chasser le nécromancien qui empoisonnait son âme. Elle canalisa sa magie dans son corps, visualisa l'ombre qui lui parlait, tapie dans un coin de sa conscience, et projeta son pouvoir dans sa direction. Un cri rauque retentit et elle sentit une puissance sombre tenter de contrer la sienne.

Alors qu'elle se sentait submerger par l'emprise de son ennemi, elle envoya ses dernières forces puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Une main caressait ses cheveux, sa joue. Un murmure apaisant parvint à ses oreilles. Hermione émergea du néant et reprit peu à peu conscience de son environnement. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais même douce, la lumière de la pièce lui brûla la rétine. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un court moment, et sa vision se stabilisa sur le visage de Ginny. Cette dernière poussa un soupir de soulagement et embrassa délicatement sa femme.

- Bonjour ma chérie… murmura le professeur de vol.

L'enchanteresse voulut parler, mais seul un son rauque sortit de sa gorge rêche comme du papier de verre.

- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, proposa Ginny.

La rousse se leva du fauteuil en plastique inconfortable et s'éloigna promptement. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie de Rose et d'Hugo. Ces derniers avaient les traits tirés, comme Ginny. Elle porta le verre aux lèvres de la neuvième sage qui avala prudemment une gorgée. La fraîcheur de l'onde se répandit dans sa gorge et l'enchanteresse toussa violemment. Rose tapota doucement dans le dos de sa mère tandis qu'Hugo calait confortablement l'oreiller.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement le professeur de vol.

Hermione mit du temps à répondre à la question. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton, elle était épuisée et voulait plus que tout se rendormir, malgré son dos qui la lançait terriblement.

- Bien… marmonna-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Où suis-je ?

- Tu es à Sainte Mangouste, répondit Rose en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'enchanteresse.

Hermione passa mollement ses bras autour de sa fille et la serra contre elle.

- Percy t'a jeté contre le mur, et le choc t'a causé une commotion cérébrale. Tu as perdu connaissance, mais les médicomages étaient confiants, commença Ginny. Cependant, à ton arrivée aux urgences…

La rousse se tut et Hermione remarqua qu'elle faisait un effort visible pour prendre sur elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ? articula difficilement la neuvième sage.

- Tu as failli mourir, lâcha Hugo. Ton cœur s'est arrêté deux fois et on ne comprend pas comment il est reparti. T'as eu trois jours de coma.

Rose le foudroya du regard.

- T'es obligé d'être aussi con que Ron ? demanda-t-elle, furieuse. Un peu de délicatesse, bordel !

- Rose ! Ne parle pas de ton oncle comme ça ! Et allez vous disputer dehors ! Votre mère a besoin de repos, gronda Ginny.

Rose jeta un dernier regard glacial à son frère, et tourna les talons.

- Je vais prévenir Minerva que tu es réveillée, m'man. A tout à l'heure, lâcha-t-elle, énervée.

Elle quitta la pièce rapidement et Hugo haussa les épaules.

- J'ai faim. Qui veut que je ramène quelque chose de la cafétéria ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son fils gagnait le couloir de l'hôpital. Ginny s'assit doucement à côté de sa femme et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le professeur de vol.

- Il a tenté de me tuer… par son esprit. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait.

- Ah Puch ?

La neuvième sage acquiesça.

- Il faut vraiment que je t'enseigne l'occlumencie. Mais je ne suis pas sure que cela suffise…

* * *

Voilà ! Un petit peu d'action, et les deux chapitres suivants seront... rock and roll ! ^^

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message entre deux séances de bronzette à la plage, petit(e)s veinard(e)s ! ;o)

Bises,

Link9


	8. Quand le doute s'installe…

Bonjour tout le monde !

En ce beau vendredi, voici un nouveau chapitre ! LE rock and roll commence, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! En totu cas, un grand merci à Sygui qui m'a vraiment aidé dans ce chap, il ne serait pas née sans elle ! Merci encore, très chère !

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me donne la pêche pour écrire l'histoire, continuez comme ça, vous êtes formidables !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Quand le doute s'installe…

Severus soupirait bruyamment et Minerva lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

- Je vous prierai d'user d'un minimum de courtoisie pendant notre visite… lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres alors que deux médicomages pénétraient dans l'ascenseur.

Les portes se refermèrent et la cage de métal poursuivit son ascension.

- C'est elle qui a demandé à me voir. Je n'ai pas à être aimable, rétorqua sèchement le maître des potions.

Arrivés au troisième étage, les deux enseignants s'engagèrent dans le couloir et marchèrent d'un pas vif en direction du service de traumatologie. Ils croisèrent à quelques pas de la chambre Ginny qui semblait se disputer avec sa mère. Minerva salua d'un signe de tête Molly Weasley et allait pénétrait dans la chambre 352 quand un sourire narquois étira les lèvres fines du directeur adjoint. Avant que McGonagall n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Rogue fondit sur les deux Weasley.

- Bonjour Molly, attaqua Severus, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. Déçue que Miss Granger ait survécu à ses blessures ?

La matriarche des Weasley devint subitement pâle, puis son visage prit quasiment la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- Comment osez-vous ? Espèce de… commença Molly.

- Nous vous laissons, coupa Minerva en attrapant Rogue par le bras et en l'entraînant de force dans la chambre d'Hermione.

La directrice de Poudlard ferma la porte de la chambre sous les injures que lançait Molly, tandis que Ginny tentait de calmer sa mère. La pièce était silencieuse et Hermione semblait dormir paisiblement. La directrice s'assit sur la petite chaise qui se trouvait près du lit et effleura de sa main la joue de son ancienne élève. Rogue toussota et Minerva leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

- Si vous pouviez m'éviter ces scènes de tendresse mièvre qui me donnent envie de vomir… dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Severus…

La voix de la directrice contenait une menace sous-jacente et le maître des potions se tut. Il s'appuya contre le mur opposé et croisa les bras sur son torse. L'ancien professeur de métamorphose reporta son attention sur l'enchanteresse et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Hermione… murmura-t-elle. Réveillez-vous…

La neuvième sage émergea lentement sous le regard attendri de l'animagus.

- Bonjour très chère, chuchota Minerva. Vous avez l'air en pleine forme…

Hermione eut un petit sourire et referma les yeux. Elle se sentait happée par le sommeil et tentait d'y résister. Elle rouvrit péniblement les paupières, pour les clore aussitôt.

- Je n'arrive pas à… murmura-t-elle difficilement.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous regarder dormir, Granger ! gronda Rogue. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

- Severus ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle est sous morphine ! répliqua sèchement Minerva.

- Je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas ma journée, moi…

La neuvième sage soupira et déglutit.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus efficace que l'occlumencie ? demanda piteusement Hermione.

- Pardon ? rétorqua froidement le maître des potions.

- Ah Puch… Il a pénétré mon esprit, malgré mes barrières… répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il a réussi à me mettre hors d'état juste par sa force mentale.

- Donc vous voulez savoir s'il existe un art plus complet que l'occlumencie, sûrement un art sombre, et vous désirez que je vous l'enseigne ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

- Navrée de vous décevoir, Granger, mais cela n'existe pas. Cependant, je doute fort que ce soit votre piètre maîtrise de l'occlumencie qui soit à l'origine de cette situation… ajouta le directeur adjoint.

- Vous pourriez être plus précis, Severus ? aboya McGonagall.

- J'ai dans l'idée qu'en puisant dans votre magie pour revenir à la vie, Ah Puch a tissé une sorte de lien avec vous. Il en a profité pour piocher dans vos souvenirs, d'où les attaques sur vos proches.

- Et je fais comment pour couper ce lien ?

- A part le renvoyer d'où il vient ? Ce qui serait la seule solution, mais je doute fort que vous en soyez capable, quand je vois dans quel état un Weasley en décomposition est susceptible de vous réduire. Et on ne parle pas d'un des jumeaux, seuls représentants potables de cette famille sous-développée, mais de Percy, le Prétentieux Préfet en Chef Incapable de Gryffondor…

Minerva donna un coup de coude à Rogue qui grimaça de douleur.

- Je vais me renseigner, finit-il par reprendre. Tâchez de ne pas mourir d'ici là…

Severus fit un signe de tête à Minerva et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant la petite fenêtre, à côté de Ginny. Cette dernière regardait McGonagall qui caressait doucement les cheveux d'Hermione. Un pli soucieux barrait le front du professeur de vol. Il y avait dans la scène qui se déroulait devant elle quelque chose qui la gênait, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de votre harpie de mère ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Elle est partie engueuler les médicomages pour passer ses nerfs… répondit sèchement la rousse.

Elle eut un tressaillement involontaire en voyant la main de Minerva s'attarder sur la joue de la neuvième sage qui s'endormait paisiblement. Rogue haussa un sourcil, puis un rictus déplaisant apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes jalouse d'une femme qui a au moins deux fois votre âge…

Ginny sursauta et regarda froidement le maître des potions.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-elle durement.

- Non, évidemment, vous êtes un couple modèle, tellement soudé que rien ni personne ne peut se glisser entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ni Potter, ni Dumbledore, le grand manipulateur… Alors, Minerva, qui s'entend si bien avec Hermione, et qui a plus de points communs avec elle que vous n'en aurez jamais…

Le professeur de vol détourna les yeux et serra les poings.

- Mais non, je divague. Granger vous est aussi fidèle en acte que vous l'avait été en pensée pour elle. Il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Miss Weasley...

Rogue tourna les talons et commença à partir quand Ginny l'interpella.

- Ca vous amuse de pourrir la vie des autres ? Vous êtes vraiment pathétique ! lâcha-t-elle durement.

- Allons, comme si j'avais déjà nui à quelqu'un… Tsss….

Il conclut son laïus par un léger rictus, et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

* * *

Nymphadora regarda sa montre d'un œil distrait et sortit de l'ascenseur. La nuit tombait sur Londres, et les couloirs déserts de Sainte Mangouste étaient faiblement éclairés par une lumière blafarde. Au loin, deux infirmiers buvaient un café en discutant à voix basse. La métamorphomage s'avança en direction de la chambre 352, numéro qu'elle avait récupéré par James qui le tenait de Rose grâce à une correspondance soutenue entre les deux amis depuis l'accident de l'enchanteresse.

Tonks croisa son reflet dans une vitre et soupira. La vie maritale ne lui avait pas réussi. Elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre en même temps qu'Harry profitait de l'absence d'Hermione pour tenter de séduire Ginny. Elle savait que Dumbledore était derrière cela, qu'elle devrait faire confiance à son mari. Mais cet épisode de sa vie avait brisé quelque chose en elle. Ces quinze dernières années, elle avait tout fait pour cacher la réalité de sa situation. Elle avait fait bonne figure. Elle avait repris Harry quand ce dernier l'avait suppliée de lui pardonner de l'avoir faite souffrir, elle avait accepté de faire un deuxième enfant pour sauver les apparences.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce jeu la fatiguait. Elle n'en avait plus envie. Son boulot lui assurait un train de vie confortable, pour elle et sa fille, et elle avait hérité de ses parents d'un appartement à Londres. Tout était là pour qu'elle reprenne sa liberté. Que lui manquait-il alors pour mettre ses projets en route ?

Tonks soupira une nouvelle fois et détacha son regard de son reflet. Elle reprit la direction de la chambre d'Hermione, priant pour ne pas croiser Ginny. Chambre 352… Elle était arrivée. La porte était entrouverte et Nymphadora passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. La pièce était vide, hormis Hermione qui luttait visiblement pour ne pas dormir. L'auror frappa trois coups à la porte et sourit quand l'ancienne préfète en chef leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tonks ! Entre… murmura la neuvième sage.

La métamorphomage ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra dans la chambre surchauffée. La couleur du visage de la malade était de la même teinte que les draps : blanc. Nymphadora posa sur la petite table de la chambre le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait amené et prit place sur la seule chaise.

- Comment un zombi a pu te mettre dans cet état alors qu'à 16 ans, tu mettais une raclée à Voldemort ? plaisanta Tonks.

- Je vieillis… répondit Hermione avec une grimace. Merci d'être venue me rendre visite.

- Ca me fait plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te voir, mais entre mon boulot, ma fille et…

Hermione interrompit son amie en levant la main.

- Pas besoin de t'excuser. Nous savons toutes deux pourquoi nous nous sommes éloignées…

- Ginny et Harry, lâcha Tonks.

La neuvième sage acquiesça.

- Tu sais quoi, Tonks ? J'en ai marre d'être dans ce lit… grogna l'enchanteresse. Tu vas m'aider à me lever et on va faire un tour ensemble.

La métamorphomage s'approcha de son amie et l'aida à passer en position assise. Hermione eut l'impression que sa tête était comprimée dans un étau. Elle eut une soudaine bouffée de chaleur et sa vision se brouilla jusqu'à ne plus rien voir.

- Ca va ? demanda Nymphadora.

- Je vais vomir… balbutia Hermione.

- C'est pas une bonne idée de te lever. Recouche-toi…

- Ca va aller… Je n'ai pas mis un pied par terre depuis plus de trois jours, c'est normal, ça va passer.

L'auror attrapa une petite cuvette en plastique et la tendit à son amie qui vida le maigre contenu de son estomac.

- Et bé, c'est sympa… se mit à rire Tonks.

- Et encore, ça a meilleure tête maintenant que quand je l'ai ingurgité, spécifia Hermione. Allez, aide-moi à quitter ce lit, j'ai besoin d'air.

Tonks passa son bras autour du buste de la langue de plomb et la soutint pendant que cette dernière se mettait en position verticale. Prudemment, l'enchanteresse fit quelques pas, toujours accrochée à son amie, et les deux femmes quittèrent la chambre.

* * *

Rose sortait du kiosque à journaux, un café à la main et le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sous le bras. Elle se rendit dans la cage d'escalier et grimpa souplement les marches menant au troisième étage.

Elle poussa la porte d'un mouvement de fesses bien placé et s'engagea dans le couloir quand elle fut surprise de trouver sa mère debout, accompagnée de Mme Potter, se disputant avec une médicomage.

- Retourne te coucher, Granger, sinon je te traîne de force, t'attache au lit avec des sangles et poste le cerbère devant ta porte !

Rose s'approcha plus près et regarda avec stupéfaction la femme qui osait s'adresser de cette façon à sa mère. La médicomage était assez grande, presque aussi grande qu'elle, et ses cheveux noirs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules ne comportaient pas un seul cheveu blanc. Le visage fin, aristocratique, d'une grande beauté et d'un charme certain, lui faisait penser à ses vieilles familles sorcières dont était issu Scorpius. Seules quelques rides trahissaient son âge, qui devait être sensiblement le même que celui de sa mère. Les yeux de la femme pétillaient d'intelligence et de mépris, mépris clairement dirigé vers l'enchanteresse qui titubait accrochée au bras de Tonks.

Rose s'approcha à grandes enjambées, fourra café et journal dans les mains de l'auror et attrapa sa mère par les épaules.

- Maman… Ne fais pas ta Gryffondor et retourne te coucher ! gronda Rose.

- J'en ai assez d'être clouée au lit, râla la langue de plomb. Je me sens oppressée…

- Granger, un conseil : écoute ta fille…

Rose jeta un regard à Tonks qui hocha la tête. Malgré les grognements de la langue de plomb, cette dernière fut raccompagnée dans sa chambre. Une fois son amie recouchée, Nymphadora lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'éclipsa, après avoir salué la camarade de son fils. Rose reporta son attention sur la médicomage et lui fit un léger sourire.

- Désolée, elle n'est pas très patiente. Elle fait une mauvaise malade…

- Votre mère a toujours été… spéciale, rétorqua la médicomage avec une grimace.

Rose tendit sa main à la femme.

- Je me présente, Rose Granger-Weasley.

- Enchantée. Pansy Parkinson. Ainsi je rencontre enfin la fille de Granger, LA célèbre Miss Je Sais Tout de Gryffondor, dont la fille qui a porté les nobles couleurs de la maison de Serpentard. Incroyable !

- Même les meilleures choses arrivent, rétorqua Rose avec amusement.

La jeune femme se tut un instant.

- Comment va ma mère ? finit-elle par demande.

- Je vous propose d'aller boire un café. Nous pourrons en parler calmement. Ca vous tente ? demanda Parkinson.

Rose commença à fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche d'une pièce de monnaie quand Pansy posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Je vous invite…

La jeune femme sourit et suivit la médicomage dans la salle de repos du personnel au deuxième étage. Elles s'installèrent confortablement et Parkinson servit deux tasses de café fumant. Alors que la médicomage s'apprêtait à parler, un hurlement retentit dans le couloir, suivi de grognements sourds. Rose bondit hors du canapé, tirant automatiquement sa baguette.

- Instinct de survie surdéveloppé ? chuchota Parkinson en approchant lentement de la porte.

- Vous ne poseriez pas la question si vous aviez vécu plus de vingt ans avec ma mère, rétorqua Rose.

Elles se regardèrent un court instant et hochèrent la tête. Rose brandit la baguette devant elle et Parkinson ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied avant de se mettre à couvert.

- Oh putain… lâcha la jeune femme, pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Rose attrapa la poignée de la porte et referma le battant rapidement, jetant des sorts pour le sceller magiquement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Pansy.

- Des zombis… balbutia Rose.

Elle resta un instant interdite, puis ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Un cri silencieux.

- Ils sont là pour ma mère ! finit-elle par s'écrier.

- Comment ça ? demanda Pansy.

- Je ne peux pas vous expliquer, je dois y aller !

Parkinson l'attrapa par le bras.

- Hors de question.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, ils sont là pour la tuer.

- Et que comptez-vous faire ? Y aller toute seule et prier Merlin pour que vous en sortiez vivante ?

Rose tenta de se dégager mais Pansy raffermit sa prise.

- Laissez-moi y aller, grogna l'ancienne préfète en chef.

Parkinson soupira et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa blouse blanche.

- Je viens avec vous. J'adorerais que Granger me doive une faveur…

* * *

Ginny tentait de renouer avec le cours normal de sa vie. De retour à la maison, elle s'était attelée à redonner un aspect chaleureux à leur foyer, tant pour les enfants que pour Hermione qui avaient besoin de retrouver un environnement accueillant pour tenter de se remettre des épreuves qu'ils venaient de subir. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait quand sa femme sortirait de Sainte Mangouste, Merlin sait quand.

Elle avait laissé la télévision en bruit de fonds, tandis qu'elle s'affairait maintenant à la cuisine, Hugo ne devant pas tarder à rentrer de son entraînement. Tournant sa cuillère en bois dans la casserole de sauce – Molly lui aurait sûrement dit qu'elle perdait du temps à le faire à la mode moldue, une chose à la fois, mais Hermione aimait tellement la voir mijoter ses petits plats, alors… - elle repensait à sa visite à l'hôpital sorcier de la veille au soir.

Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti un malaise en voyant Minerva aussi proche de sa femme ? Est-ce que Severus avait vu juste lorsqu'il avait évoqué de la jalousie ? Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse de McGonagall. La directrice de Poudlard avait toujours été proche de sa préfète en chef et Hermione avait toujours excellé dans ses cours. C'était normal qu'une amitié se soit développée entre les deux femmes. Oui, c'était juste une complicité.

Ginny balaya d'un geste de la main une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage, écartant du même élan l'image de la main de Minerva caressant la joue de sa femme. Et, alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur sa sauce, elle s'aperçut que le bruit qui provenait de la télévision avait changé. Elle retourna dans le salon et vit avec horreur des images de Ste Mangouste attaquée par une horde de zombis. A n'en point douter, le maudit revenant avait décidé d'attaquer Hermione tandis qu'elle ne pouvait se défendre.

Coupant d'un geste sec le feu sous sa casserole, Ginny attrapa sa baguette sur la table basse et transplana jusqu'à l'hôpital. A son arrivée, elle s'aperçut que les Aurors étaient déjà sur place. En pénétrant dans le bâtiment, elle comprit que Ah Puch avait su tirer partie de la place. Les zombis qui attaquaient sortaient tout droit d'une zone étiquetée « Morgue ». Le petit personnel était sur place, d'où la surprise de l'attaque.

Ginny se précipita dans les couloirs pour tenter d'atteindre la chambre 352. Heureusement que Molly avait ramené Ron et sa petite famille au Terrier hier, elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour eux aussi. Chemin faisant, elle s'aperçut que cette armée de l'ombre sans baguette avait réussi à s'approvisionner en potions de toutes sortes qui étaient lancées telle des grenades vers les défenseurs. Ceux-ci, ne sachant pas à quoi ils pouvaient être exposés, distribuaient les sorts en restant à bonne distance, ce qui rendait leur intervention difficile. Néanmoins, les Aurors semblaient en passe de maîtriser la situation.

En progressant vers le couloir qui abritait la chambre de sa femme, Ginny sentit avant de voir qu'un nombre important d'assaillants s'était concentré là. Un amas de cadavres plus ou moins désarticulés jonchait le corridor. En arrivant près de la porte 352, Ginny fut repoussée par une déflagration qui souffla une partie du mur de la chambre et qui dispersa un zombi à travers l'espace ouvert, façon puzzle. La rousse se précipita dans le trou béant, redoutant le pire pour sa compagne. Mais ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix.

Minerva enveloppait Hermione de ses bras, la serrant contre sa poitrine. Elle aurait bien pu interpréter le geste comme une protection offerte par la directrice à la femme alitée au moment de l'explosion, mais c'était sans compter que cela semblait s'éterniser.

- Enlevez vos sales pattes de ma femme ! rugit la rousse en furie.

Minerva sursauta et se dégagea rapidement, trop rapidement peut-être.

- Comment se fait-il qu'à chaque fois que je vous vois avec Hermione, vous ayez ce genre de gestes envers elle, hein ? Sous prétexte que vous êtes toujours entrain de faire les quatre cents coups ensemble, vous m'avez reléguée au rang de mère au foyer, c'est ça ? Je suis juste bonne à tenir la maison et à attendre que ma femme rentre ? Mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous croyez être ? Vous n'êtes pas sa mère que je sache, vous n'êtes…

Soudain, Ginny se tut. C'était comme si une petite lumière s'était allumée dans un coin de son cerveau et essayait d'éclairer une idée qui faisait son chemin depuis quelque temps. Et alors, une pensée très désagréable s'imposa à elle. Il y avait quelque chose entre Minerva et Hermione. Il se passait quelque chose en Minerva et SA femme !

Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Rose et un médicomage surgirent dans la pièce. Ginny fut surprise de reconnaître Pansy Parkinson.

- Foutons le camp d'ici ! hurla Rose alors que des cris retentissaient dans tout l'hôpital.

- Bien, mais pour aller où ? demanda sèchement Ginny.

- Poudlard ? proposa Minerva.

- Hors de question, rétorqua le professeur de vol.

En remarquant l'air interloqué de sa fille, Ginny réfléchit rapidement à une justification plausible.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de voir le collège submergé par une armée de zombis qui tuerait les élèves, finit par dire la rousse.

- Où alors ? insista Rose.

- Chez nous… articula froidement Ginny en défiant Minerva du regard.

La directrice resta impassible et soutint le regard de son professeur de vol.

- Certains ont tendance à l'oublier, mais je suis une sorcière… ajouta pernicieusement la rousse.

- De toute façon, je doute que Granger soit transportable actuellement… fit remarquer Parkinson en désignant l'enchanteresse.

Ginny dévisagea sa femme et ce qu'elle vit la fit encore blêmir. Hermione tendait vers elle une main ensanglantée, tandis que sur son drap s'étendait rapidement une auréole de sang. Elle revint vers le lit, tout en fusillant du regard Minerva qui avait fait mine de s'approcher. Elle souleva délicatement le drap poisseux et vit avec horreur qu'un poignard de verre, produit par un éclat de la fenêtre proche, avait transpercé son flanc, se fichant finalement dans le matelas. En tendant la main vers elle, Hermione avait relâché la compression qu'elle maintenait de ses doigts crispés, ce qui avait dissimulé jusqu'alors à ses yeux la blessure infligée.

- Je la remets sur pied et on sort de là… marmonna Parkinson en s'approchant de son ancienne Némésis.

Elle fit plusieurs mouvements de baguette et Hermione retint un cri de douleur. Quelques instants plus tard, le bout de verre gisait à côté du lit et des bandages s'enroulaient autour du corps de la langue de plomb.

- On va se planquer chez nous, grogna Rose. J'ouvre la marche.

- Hors de question, protesta Ginny qui aidait maintenant sa femme à enfiler un peignoir. Professeur McGonagall, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'air de transplanage pendant que JE m'occupe d'Hermione ?

Minerva haussa un sourcil, mais acquiesça.

- Je reviens vous chercher quand la voie sera libre.

La directrice sortit de la salle, enjamba les corps démembrés de zombis et disparut dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, des explosions retentirent au loin, faisant trembler les murs de l'institut de Sainte Mangouste.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je vous souhaite un excellent week-end et vous dis à bientôt !

Bises,

Link9


	9. Sainte Mangouste à feu et à sang

Bonjour bonjour !

En ce premier jour de chomage rémunéré (YESSSSSSSSSSSSS !) voici un nouveau chapitre de cette nouvelle trilogie ! Pour les nombreux lecteurs qui me demandaient des nouvelles de SPoilin' for a fight, je recommence l'écriture aujourd'hui ! Donc, un nouveau chapitre devrait arriver courant semaine prochaine ! Voilà !

Et toujours un IMMENSE MERCI à Sygui, ma betareader, qui a toujours des idées étonnantes (et détonnantes ! mdr) et qui fait que les chapitres que vous lisez sont plus qu'abouti (enfin, je trouve... mdr) : Merci ma toute belle !

Sur ce, place à la lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Sainte Mangouste à feu et à sang

Rose tapotait du bout des doigts sur la petite table de la pièce tandis que Parkinson faisait les cents pas dans la chambre. Hermione était au bord de l'évanouissement, et Ginny veillait jalousement sur elle.

Des bruits de combat se faisaient entendre dans tout l'institut. Rose dirigeait son attention vers le couloir, prête à attaquer toute personne qui tenterait de pénétrer dans la chambre. Soudain, Parkinson s'arrêta de marcher et tendit l'oreille. La respiration de l'enchanteresse l'inquiétait. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se hâta de rejoindre Hermione et lui souleva les paupières. Elle observa les yeux de l'ancienne Gryffondor et son visage prit une expression inquiète.

Elle tira sa baguette et donna quelques coups sur le corps de sa patiente.

- Il faut que j'aille chercher des potions, lâcha-t-elle, ennuyée.

- Je vous accompagne, marmonna Rose.

- Je ne suis pas votre mère, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main, rétorqua Parkinson d'un ton hautain.

Rose s'approcha d'elle et planta son regard dans celui de la médicomage. Elle n'eut pas à lever ou à baisser les yeux, elles étaient de la même taille.

- Et que ferez-vous si un zombi vous attaque pendant que vous cherchez dans la réserve ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire narquois.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira.

- Bien, venez, si ça vous amuse...

Rose se tourna vers Ginny et lui fit un mince sourire.

- Ca ira, vous deux ?

- Au pire, la super directrice de Poudlard viendra sauver son élève préférée… grogna Ginny.

L'ancienne Serpentard regarda sa mère, stupéfaite.

- J'ai dû rater un épisode, marmonna-t-elle.

- Nous n'avons pas toute la soirée, allons-y ! ordonna Parkinson avant de sortir de la chambre, baguette à la main.

Rose regarda une dernière fois ses mères, puis suivit la médicomage. Le couloir ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Elles le longèrent sur plusieurs mètres, avant d'arriver à un croisement. Sur la droite, le corps d'une infirmière gisait sur le sol dans une mare de sang, la cage thoracique ouverte. Parkinson marqua un temps d'arrêt, dévisageant la femme morte.

- Vous la connaissiez ? murmura Rose.

- De vue. Je ne suis pas très portée sur les relations de travail, répondit la médicomage d'un ton détaché avant de poursuivre sa route en tournant à gauche.

Elles firent quelques pas et la lumière s'éteignit brusquement, plongeant l'étage dans une parfaite obscurité.

- Et merde… lâcha Rose.

- Peur du noir ? demanda Parkinson, cynique.

- Non. Mais de ce qui s'y trouve, oui…

- Bonne réponse, répondit la médicomage. Nous ne sommes plus très loin, c'est la porte au fond.

Les deux sorcières reprirent leur marche, avançant prudemment, et finirent par pénétrer dans la réserve.

- J'ai besoin de ma baguette pour lancer le sort lumos. Il va falloir que vous me couvriez, murmura Pansy.

- Pas besoin, rétorqua Rose.

La jeune femme se concentra, et une boule de lumière s'échappa de ses doigts.

- C'est plutôt faible, comme éclairage. Mais si vous ne pouvez faire mieux, ricana Parkinson.

- Si, je peux éclairer tout un stade de Quidditch. Mais présentement, autant nous peindre une cible sur le cul…

Les deux sorcières se mirent à rire puis Parkinson arpenta la longue salle à la recherche des potions dont elle avait besoin. Le bruit des pas résonnait entre les murs, brisant par intermittence le silence pesant. Rose la suivait silencieusement, les sens en alerte.

- Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? chuchota la jeune sorcière.

- Oui… A moins que vous n'ayez envie de laisser mourir votre mère dans d'atroces souffrances, lâcha Parkinson, ironique.

- C'est vous le Doc, Doc', rétorqua Rose.

La jeune femme sentit quelque chose bouger derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et chercha une cible à abattre. Parkinson rit doucement et la jeune femme la foudroya du regard.

- Ce n'est qu'un rat ! Vous êtes sure de ne pas être légèrement Gryffondor sur les bords ?

- Bonjour l'hygiène… C'est pas un hôpital londonien, mais un dispensaire du tiers monde, renâcla la jeune femme.

Parkinson sourit puis se saisit de deux fioles sur une étagère haute avant de poursuivre son chemin. Rose tourna les talons et attendit près de la porte que la médicomage ait fini de récupérer les potions. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Cependant, un bruit bizarre lui fit froncer les sourcils. Une sorte de chuintement.

- Tout va bien, Doc ? demanda Rose dont la voix venait de grimper légèrement dans les aigus.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Instinctivement, la jeune femme s'éloigna rapidement de la porte. Cette dernière explosa la seconde d'après et trois zombis déboulèrent dans la salle. Rose jeta plusieurs sorts tout en reculant en direction de Pansy qui envoyait des sortilèges sur les créatures. La médicomage attrapa Rose par l'épaule, la tira en arrière et vint se placer devant.

- Mais, je… commença à protester l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Commence pas à jouer les héroïnes comme ta mère, regarde où ça l'a menée… marmonna froidement Pansy.

- Ca vous va bien de dire ça… Qui joue à la grande sorcière ?

Pansy jeta un regard supérieur à Rose et jeta un sortilège impardonnable. Le jet de lumière verte toucha un des morts vivants qui le reçut en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier cligna des yeux puis continua d'avancer. Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je m'en doutais, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer… se justifia Pansy.

- Que fait-on, maintenant ?

- On se tire ! Y'a un placard au fond… On s'enferme dedans et on barricade la porte ?

- Vendu !

Rose suivit en courant la médicomage sur toute la longueur de la réserve. Pansy ouvrit la porte à toute volée, poussa la jeune femme dans le cagibi et ferma la porte sur elles. Les deux sorcières jetèrent tous les sorts de protection qu'elles connaissaient et, une fois en sécurité, elles reprirent leur souffle. L'endroit était petit, étroit, et Rose sentit le dos de Parkinson contre elle.

- Enfermée dans un placard à balai avec une femme… Ca me rappelle Poudlard, murmura Pansy pour elle-même.

Rose ne dit rien. Elle songeait à ce qu'elle avait fait elle-même dans les placards de l'école, avec Scorpius. La médicomage se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme et s'appuya contre le mur du cagibi, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Ses jambes effleuraient celles de Rose à chaque mouvement.

- Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? demanda sèchement la jeune sorcière.

- On attend, répondit Pansy, laconique. Ca t'ennuie si je fume ?

- Evidemment !

Parkinson lui jeta un regard moqueur, puis tira une cigarette de son paquet qu'elle alluma d'un geste souple des doigts.

- Eteignez-moi ça ! pesta Rose.

- Tu crains pour ta petite santé ? ironisa la médicomage. De toute façon, il y a peu de chance que nous sortions de ce placard vivante…

- Alors pourquoi nous avoir foutu dedans ? explosa Rose.

- J'avais envie d'une clope. Ca m'aide à réfléchir. Mon cerveau machiavélique arrivera bien à nous tirer de ce mauvais pas…

Parkinson souffla la fumée vers le plafond et tira une nouvelle bouffée. Rose fit une grimace et décida de s'asseoir sur le sol en béton.

- Je suis sure que ta mère t'a mise en garde contre les dangers du tabac, de l'alcool, des drogues et du sexe… se moqua Pansy.

- Vous êtes quel genre de toubib ? grogna la jeune femme.

- Un genre que tu ne dois pas voir souvent dans ta famille parfaite…

Rose soupira.

- Vous ne savez rien de ma famille…

Pansy haussa un sourcil. Elle tira une dernière bouffée, lâcha sa cigarette et l'écrasa d'un mouvement de talon. Elle ramena sa blouse blanche contre elle et s'assit à côté de Rose. Leurs bras s'effleurèrent, mais la jeune sorcière ne bougea pas.

- Tu veux me raconter ? proposa Parkinson.

- Pas vraiment… J'ai d'autres soucis en tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère. Elle est capable de s'en sortir. Et puis, Weasley est avec elle…

- Ouais… Mais nous ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : on attend. Et on réfléchit.

La porte du cagibi se mit à vibrer violemment. Rose sursauta, paniquée un instant sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et se trouva quelques secondes plus tard contre Parkinson.

- Ils essaient de défoncer la porte… murmura Rose.

- J'avais remarqué, plaisanta Pansy.

- Ca vous amuse ?

- Je ne suis pas du genre anxieux… Et il faut dire que j'ai pris trop de ce médicament moldu, la vicodine, pour me sentir angoissée…

La porte subit une nouvelle secousse et Rose posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la médicomage. Pansy passa ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme et lui releva la tête. Leur regard se croisa et Rose sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. La peur, l'angoisse se mêlaient en elle. La jeune femme fut surprise de voir Parkinson s'avancer vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut rapidement interrompu par la porte qui fut arrachée de ses gonds. Un zombi la tenait à bout de bras et la lança au loin. Parkinson jeta un sort mais la créature l'évita souplement. Le mort vivant eut un sourire démoniaque en avançant vers elle. Rose tendait sa baguette devant elle, attendant le bon moment pour placer un sortilège. Cependant, la créature se figea, interdite. Puis, son corps se coupa en deux sur toute la longueur et chacune des parties tombèrent d'un côté différent. Rose leva les yeux et remarqua une silhouette avancer vers elles d'une démarche fluide.

- Tu vois, mon plan a marché… se moqua la médicomage.

- Marraine ! s'exclama Rose en se levant, échappant à l'étreinte de Parkinson.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de McGonagall qui la serra un court instant contre elle.

- Comment va maman ?

- Elle tient le coup, mais il ne faut pas tarder… répondit Minerva. Miss Parkinson, fit-elle en fronçant un sourcil, je vois que vous avez conservé certaines habitudes que vous aviez déjà à Poudlard…

- Que voulez-vous, professeur ? On ne se refait pas, répliqua la médicomage en se redressant, narquoise.

Pansy dépassa les deux sorcières en accentuant de manière exagérée le mouvement de ses hanches, et récupéra quelques fioles de potion.

- Je suis prête, ne me faites pas attendre, je vous prie ! lâcha la médicomage.

Minerva, impassible, sortit la première de la salle et guida les deux sorcières jusqu'à la chambre 352.

* * *

Parkinson enfonça le contenu de la dernière fiole de potion dans la gorge d'Hermione et la força à avaler. L'ancienne Gryffondor était à moitié évanouie et cela n'était pas tâche aisée.

- Quelle pitié… grommela la médicomage avec un sourire narquois.

Pansy leva la tête et croisa le regard de Rose. La jeune femme détourna aussitôt les yeux, subitement intéressée par la saleté de ses chaussures. Minerva balayait le couloir du regard, baguette à la main, prête à jeter des sorts à la première menace.

- Comment ça se présente ? demanda Ginny.

- Il va être difficile de sortir d'ici, murmura McGonagall. Il y a eu des morts du coté du personnel médical et des Aurors. Et les morts se sont relevés, ont fait d'autres victimes qui ont grossi leur rang. Et caetera… La situation, qui semblait maîtrisée au départ, empire de minute en minute.

Ginny déglutit et reporta son attention sur Hermione. Parkinson gifla son ancienne Némésis qui n'eut aucune réaction. La tête de la neuvième sage bougea mollement, telle une poupée de chiffon.

- Mouais, on n'en tirera rien ce soir… Elle est complètement dans les vapes. Qui se dévoue pour la porter ?

- Moi, évidemment ! s'exclama Ginny.

Elle regarda froidement Minerva, comme pour la défier de dire le contraire. La directrice de Poudlard hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- Je passe la première, commença l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. Rose, tu me suis avec tes mères. Miss Parkinson, vous fermez la marche ?

La médicomage sortit un tube en plastique de sa blouse sur lequel Rose put lire vicodine. Pansy en sortit deux comprimés qu'elle avala avec un plaisir évident.

- Je suis prête ! En route…

Ginny jeta un mobilis corpus sur Hermione et suivit Minerva qui se rendait dans le couloir. Les sorcières déambulaient prudemment parmi les décombres de l'hôpital sorcier. Des pans de murs entiers s'étaient écroulés sur le sol, et des lits au matelas éventrés gisaient au milieu du couloir. Minerva leva la main et le groupe s'arrêta.

La directrice de Poudlard tendit l'oreille, attentive, puis eut un léger sourire. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose vous amuse ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Minerva ne répondit pas. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent au loin, puis une silhouette sombre se détacha de l'obscurité. Rose soupira de soulagement à la vue de William McGonagall. Le professeur de métamorphose donna un coup de pied dans un zombi mort qui lui obstruait le passage et avança vers elles avec un sourire éblouissant. Son jean déchiré était maculé de sang, et son tee-shirt noir sans manche portait une inscription de circonstance : Highway to Hell…

- C'est un beau bordel en bas… fit-il à la cantonade. Mais un détachement d'Aurors supplémentaire vient d'arriver.

- Et comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? demanda Rose.

- C'est pas trois morts vivants qui vont m'empêcher de rejoindre ma nièce préférée !

Il regarda sa tante avec une grimace.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour entamer les festivités… gronda-t-il faussement. T'en laisse jamais pour les autres.

- Je suis sure qu'il en reste suffisamment en bas pour nous deux, rétorqua Minerva, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- J'espère ! Redevenons sérieux un court instant : il y a deux aires du transplanage : celle du hall, et une sur le toit.

- Tu es venu par laquelle ? demanda Ginny.

- Celle du toit, répondit William. Mais les zombis fuient l'aire du bas car les Aurors dégomment à vue. Je pense qu'ils vont se réfugier dans les étages.

- On pourrait profiter de la confusion et tenter notre chance dans le hall ? proposa Parkinson.

- Bonne idée, murmura Minerva. En espérant que les Aurors ne nous jettent pas de sort.

- On aura transplané avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de notre présence, ricana William.

- Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas encore réussi à se débarrasser des morts vivants ? demanda Rose.

- C'est Potter qui dirige les opérations… répondit William.

- Je vois, ricana Pansy. On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…

- Il faut y aller… Hermione a besoin de soins, marmonna Ginny.

Minerva s'engagea dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier. Elle disparut quelques instants de leur champ de vision, pour réapparaître aussitôt.

- La voie est dégagée, murmura la directrice de Poudlard.

- Pour le moment… ironisa Parkinson. Mais bon, avec deux McGonagall et une Granger en état de marche, nous ne risquons rien. Ah si, j'oubliais. Nous avons une Weasley… Cela fait chuter dramatiquement nos chances de survie…

Rose lui jeta un regard furieux, et s'élança à la suite de sa marraine.

* * *

- L'aire est de l'autre côté de la porte… chuchota William. Je suis étonné que nous n'ayons pas rencontré beaucoup de résistance…

- Une quinzaine de zombis nous a sauté dessus, ça ne t'a pas suffit ? demanda sèchement Ginny.

William haussa les épaules et réfléchit quelques instants.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'on n'a pas croisé un seul sorcier vivant. A mon avis, les Aurors ont dû condamner Sainte Mangouste le temps d'élaborer un meilleur plan…

- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'Harry aille faire sa pause café et que Tonks prenne la direction des opérations, marmonna Rose.

Minerva jeta un regard en biais à son professeur de vol.

- Comment va votre femme ? demanda la directrice sur un ton neutre.

- C'est qui la médicomage ici ? ironisa Parkinson. Pour un avis médical, merci de me consulter. Je n'ai pas fait huit ans d'études pour qu'une joueuse de quidditch à la retraite fasse les diagnostics à ma place…

Rose foudroya du regard la sorcière qui lui retourna un sourire amusé.

- Ma patiente est au plus mal. Et ce n'est pas en restant ici que ça va s'améliorer. Donc soit on bouge maintenant, soit je l'euthanasie de suite. Ca lui épargnera bien des souffrances.

- Bien. William et moi passons devant. On ouvre la route.

Les deux McGonagall poussèrent les lourdes portes donnant sur le hall et reculèrent d'un pas en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Une cinquantaine de créatures avait envahi l'air de transplanage.

- Et c'est là qu'on aurait bien besoin de Miss Super Préfète… lâcha Pansy.

- Tu me couvres ? demanda William à sa tante.

Minerva acquiesça et le professeur de métamorphose courut droit sur les zombis. Il jetait coup sur coup des sortilèges, se frayant un passage jusqu'à l'air de transplanage. Il sentait les attaques de Minerva qui lui permettaient de ne pas avoir à regarder derrière lui.

Lorsque le sorcier atteignit l'aire de transplanage, il leva le pouce, victorieux, et commença à repousser toutes créatures qui tentaient de s'approcher.

- Rose, Miss Parkinson, vous pouvez y aller… murmura Minerva.

Les deux sorcières ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Elles s'élancèrent tête baissée dans la salle et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre William.

- Transplanez, on vous rejoint ! s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose.

Rose hésita un instant, regardant avec inquiétude ses deux mères.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles arriveront juste après toi.

- Je veux bien transplaner, mais je ne sais pas où habite Granger… fit remarquer Parkinson.

La jeune femme soupira, attrapa la main de la médicomage et les fit disparaître toutes les deux dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Au loin, Minerva regarda les deux sorcières s'éclipser, puis retourna son attention sur Ginny.

- Nous allons devoir faire la route ensemble, dit calmement la directrice de Poudlard. Avez-vous assez confiance en moi pour vous couvrir ?

- Pour me couvrir, non. Mais pour protéger Hermione, oui, répondit froidement le professeur de vol.

- Quand nous sortirons d'ici, il faudra que vous m'expliquiez…

- Il n'y a rien à dire, coupa la rousse.

McGonagall haussa les épaules puis analysa rapidement la situation.

- Vous me suivez ? proposa-t-elle aimablement.

- Je préfère passer devant, rétorqua Ginny.

La rousse s'élança en courant, veillant sur Hermione toute en prenant garde qu'un zombi ne se jette sur elles. Elle sentait la présence de Minerva dans son dos. La directrice jetait des sorts aux créatures qui tentaient de les prendre à revers. Dès que le professeur de vol posa le pied sur la surface de transplanage, elle posa sa main sur Hermione et les fit disparaître toutes deux, sans un regard en arrière pour les professeurs restants.

Minerva était à mi parcours quand les morts vivants restants l'encerclèrent. William brandit sa baguette et jeta deux sorts coup sur coup.

- Transplane ! ordonna la directrice de Poudlard.

- Hors de question, répliqua son neveu.

- Fais ce que je te dis ! s'écria l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Le sorcier hésita quelques instants, puis secoua la tête. Il tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore. L'animagus tira de sa poche une deuxième baguette et eut un léger sourire.

* * *

William apparut dans le jardin d'Hermione et Ginny. Le froid était saisissant et il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Il s'engouffra dans la maison et referma derrière lui.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Rose qui serrait contre elle une tasse de thé fumante.

- Où est marraine ? demanda-t-elle, la cherchant du regard.

William passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air embarrassé. Rose eut l'impression qu'une main lui enserrait le cœur.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as abandonnée… insista la jeune femme.

- J'en ai bien peur, rétorqua William. Mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix…

Rose arma son poing et l'écrasa dans le visage de son oncle. Surpris par la violence du coup, ce dernier tomba sur le sol.

- Je suis désolé… marmonna-t-il en se tenant le nez.

La jeune femme n'eut aucun regard pour son oncle. Elle tourna les talons et regagna le salon.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	10. Prises au piège

Coucou tout le monde !

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur de savoir que vous continuez à suivre les aventures d'Hermione. Sur ce, un nouveau chapitre qui n'aurait pas vu le jour sans la précieuse aide de Sygui, la super beta reader ! Allez, sans plus de blabla, place à la lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Prises au piège

Rose se saisit de sa veste et tourna les talons.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Ginny, inquiète.

- Je vais chercher Minerva, que William a lâchement abandonnée… siffla Rose en s'habillant rapidement.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller. McGonagall se débrouillera bien sans toi. Elle n'a pas besoin de t'avoir dans ses pattes… rétorqua le professeur de vol.

La jeune femme jeta un regard noir à sa mère. Puis elle traversa le salon et se rendit dans l'entrée.

- Rose ! Tu restes ici ! ordonna Ginny en suivant sa fille.

L'animagus posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. La rousse la bloqua avec le pied et mère et fille se toisèrent du regard.

- Comment peux-tu me demander de la laisser là-bas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous ? J'y vais, que ça te plaise ou non…

- Bien sûr que cela ne lui plait pas, et ce pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement. Mais la bonne nouvelle est que personne n'aura à se déplacer, répliqua une voix amusée.

Rose tourna la tête et soupira de soulagement en voyant sa marraine sur le pas de la porte. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et posa son index sur la directrice de Poudlard, martelant chaque mot de son doigt.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! gronda l'ancienne Serpentard.

- J'essaierai, répondit Minerva avec un sourire.

La jeune femme roula des yeux et retourna dans le salon.

- Elle me fait penser à Hermione dans ses mimiques… murmura Minerva, attendrie. Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?

Ginny la regarda froidement.

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains…

Et elle laissa en plan la directrice de Poudlard dans le couloir pour gagner à son tour le salon.

* * *

Parkinson descendait les marches menant du premier étage au séjour en s'essuyant les mains. Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Alors ? demanda Ginny, plus pâle que jamais.

- Elle ne passera pas la nuit, répondit la médicomage sur un ton neutre.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Rose, qui bondit hors du canapé.

Pansy haussa les sourcils.

- Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû être plus précise. Elle ne passera pas la nuit si vous continuez à me cacher ce qui se passe.

Rose et Ginny échangèrent un regard éloquent.

- Ecoutez, je suis la meilleure dans ma spécialité et… commença la médicomage.

- Qui est ? interrogea Ginny. Après tout, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes intervenue dans une simple histoire de commotion.

Pansy fut dispensée de répondre. La sonnette retentit dans la maison. Ginny, sur les nerfs, se leva brusquement et alla ouvrir. Elle revint dans le salon avec un Rogue blême sur les talons. Il fondit sur Minerva et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Après un examen visuel approfondit, il parut rassuré.

- Ne me refaites plus jamais une peur pareille… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

La directrice de Poudlard lui adressa son plus beau sourire et le maître des potions se renfrogna. Il se redressa, dévisagea l'assemblée et eut un rictus à la vue de Pansy.

- Miss Parkinson… Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, surtout ici…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à m'y trouver, je vous assure. Mais la vie est pleine de surprises, répondit-elle alors que son regard glissait sur Rose.

La jeune femme s'empourpra et remua, inconfortable, sur le canapé.

- Donc, ta spécialité ? insista Ginny.

- Ah oui, j'ai été distraite… Je suis la directrice du service diagnostic de l'Institut Sainte Mangouste. On fait appel à mes services pour les énigmes médicales, ou quand les abrutis des urgences n'arrivent pas à déceler une simple grippe, auquel cas je délègue à mes larbins.

- Vos larbins ? demanda Rose.

- Mes assistants, si tu préfères. Vous avez dû les rencontrer. Ce sont eux qui ont fait passer les tests à Granger.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue toi-même ? répliqua la rousse. Comment fais-tu pour la soigner sans la voir ?

- C'est simple : j'en ai rien à foutre d'elle, répondit Parkinson avec amusement.

Rose sursauta et Ginny eut une expression choquée. Pansy regarda le professeur de vol d'un air hautain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Un médicomage qui tient la main de ta femme en la laissant mourir, ou un médicomage qui ignore ta moitié en la guérissant ? Evidemment le pire de tout, ce serait un médicomage qui l'ignore en la laissant mourir !

Elle fit une courte pause et balaya d'un regard froid l'assistance.

- Quel intérêt ai-je à rencontrer les patients et leur famille ? Ils vont me geindre dessus, pleurer sur mon épaule, je devrais les réconforter et tout ça pour rien, car ils vont me mentir et oublier de me donner les informations essentielles. Au final, tout ce qui m'intéresse est dans le dossier. Pas besoin de m'encombrer d'humains, répondit Parkinson, narquoise. Il n'y a rien à boire ici ?

Rogue eut un rictus amusé. Rose se leva et chassa de la main un pli de son pull.

- On a du café, je vais vous en chercher… marmonna la jeune femme.

- Je t'accompagne. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à te tirer les vers du nez.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Pansy la prit de vitesse.

- Je crois que tu as des comptes à régler avec un certain professeur… Profite que j'occupe ta fille quelques minutes pour laisser libre court à la légendaire colère des Weasley !

Rose poussa Pansy dans la cuisine avant qu'elle ne mette définitivement sa mère hors d'elle et referma la porte sur elles. Elle se dirigea prestement vers l'évier et se saisit de la cafetière qui trônait sur le plan de travail. Elle servit une tasse de café qu'elle réchauffa d'un coup de baguette. Parkinson s'assit gracieusement à table et prit la tasse que Rose lui tendait.

- Alors ? demanda la médicomage après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans le liquide amer.

- Alors quoi ?

- Que cachez-vous ?

- Rien, rétorqua vivement Rose.

Parkinson posa violemment sa tasse et se leva d'un geste souple et fluide. Elle s'approcha de l'ancienne préfète en chef tel un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Rose ne quittait pas du regard les yeux noirs qui semblaient l'hypnotiser. Elle recula instinctivement.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas saisi la situation désastreuse dans laquelle se trouve ta mère, commença Pansy d'une voix légèrement grave. Elle est entrée pour une simple commotion cérébrale, comme nous l'a fait remarquer ton autre mère avec son brio habituel. N'importe quel abruti d'étudiant de deuxième année l'aurait fait sortir guérie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Poussos ».

Rose se trouva dos contre le plan de travail, et la médicomage se rapprochait inexorablement.

- Elle a fait deux arrêts cardiaque sans qu'on ne comprenne ni pourquoi son cœur s'était arrêté, ni pourquoi il était reparti. Le directeur des urgences est venu me chercher, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf chances sur cent que je refuse le cas.

Pansy avait ses mains posées sur le plan de travail, de chaque côté des hanches de Rose. La médicomage était penchée sur la jeune femme, et leurs poitrines se frôlèrent. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

- Ta mère est à bout de force. Pendant deux jours, je l'ai gavée de produits qui auraient dû l'empêcher de dormir pendant une décennie. Au lieu de ça, elle me ronfle à la gueule.

- Je… Je croyais que c'était de la morphine…

- J'ai changé l'étiquette pour ne pas avoir à me justifier auprès de ton autre mère. Donc, soit tu me dis la vérité maintenant, et j'ai encore une chance de la sauver, soit je me casse, et tu es orpheline avant le lever du jour. Fais ton choix.

- Ok Doc, je vais tout vous dire… déglutit Rose. Mais pourrais-je avoir un peu d'espace ?

- Je pensais que tu appréciais… ironisa Parkinson en désignant les tétons de la jeune femme qui pointaient sous son pull.

L'ancienne préfète en chef rougit soudainement alors que la médicomage retournait s'asseoir, l'air de rien. Cette dernière sortit un calepin et une plume de sa poche.

- Je t'écoute…

* * *

Severus, sentant la tension monter entre Minerva et Ginny, s'était éclipsé rapidement, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête. La directrice de Poudlard se tenait droite dans son fauteuil, et regardait son professeur de vol, impassible.

- Si vous voulez dissiper quelques malentendus, c'est le moment, professeur Weasley…

Ginny toussa comme si elle s'étouffait.

- Dissiper des malentendus ? Vous vous foutez de moi, madame la directrice ?

- Professeur, surveillez votre langage, je vous prie, dit doucement McGonagall.

- Et si vous pouviez vous tenir éloignée de ma femme, je vous en serais reconnaissante ! répliqua durement la rousse.

McGonagall sembla se figer un instant, puis se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, et ramenant les bras sous sa poitrine. Un léger sourire bienveillant étirait maintenant ses lèvres et Ginny fut décontenancée par cette attitude.

- Voilà donc le fond du problème. Ma relation avec Hermione… Je vous écoute.

- Vous avez une relation ? s'emporta le professeur de vol.

- Amicale, bien sûr…

- Et vous pensez que je vais gober ça ? s'exclama vertement Ginny.

- Vous croyez ce que vous voulez, professeur Weasley. Mais j'aimerai savoir ce que vous craignez. Vous êtes en couple depuis 30 ans maintenant, vous avez eu deux enfants…

Ginny voulut dire quelque chose mais Minerva ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je suis proche d'Hermione car je suis son guide. Je vous rappelle qu'elle est la neuvième sage du conseil, et qu'elle a des responsabilités qui dépassent l'entendement. Certes, j'ai une relation privilégiée avec votre femme, mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez… Notre relation se borne à tenter de survivre, tuer des mages noirs et à empêcher diverses apocalypses de s'accomplir. Vous êtes jalouse de ça ?

Ginny sentait monter en elle non seulement un mal de crâne à faire damner ce satané Ah Puch, mais aussi une énorme envie de décrocher un bon vieux Chauve-furie sur McGonagall.

- C'est bon, merci, pas la peine de me servir vos salades ! Sauf votre respect, j'en ai rien à foutre de l'histoire de votre vie. Alors je vais être plus claire et préciser ma question, fit –elle sur un ton dangereusement doucereux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hermione ?

- J'en étais sure ! C'est encore à cause de cette… que c'est la panique dans le pays !

Ginny n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle prit l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, persuadée maintenant que son mal de tête serait terrible.

- Maman ! Est-ce que tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ? Et est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de te mêler des conversations des autres ?

- Heureusement que je me mêle de ce qui se passe ici ! J'étais passée voir comment tu allais, j'ai entendu dire que Sainte Mangouste était à feu et à sang ! Mon dieu ma chérie, j'espère que tu n'as rien !

- C'est très gentil de demander des nouvelles d'Hermione, merci pour elle.

- Que je m'inquiète de cette catastrophe ambulante ? Faut-il que je te rappelle tout ce qui arrive grâce à elle ?

- Maman…

- Il y a d'abord eu cette histoire de résurrection. Ensuite, c'est à cause d'elle si Voldemort s'en est pris à des enfants ! A tes enfants !

- Maman…

- Et c'est bien elle qui a tenu à fréquenter Grindelwald !

- Maman…

- Sans oublier qu'elle t'a abandonné avec les deux enfants en bas âge pendant près d'un an… pour aller faire quoi déjà ? Ah oui, voyager ! Franchement, je t'ai toujours dit qu'Harry était un meilleur parti. Alors, pourquoi restes-tu avec elle ? Peux-tu m'expliquer, Ginevra ?

Ginny blêmit, sachant très bien ce qu'elle avait envie, là, dans l'instant, de lui répondre… Mais sa mère n'aurait certainement pas apprécié. Minerva jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur de vol et décida de prendre la situation en main.

- Molly, commença-t-elle en se levant.

- C'est à ma fille que j'ai posé une question, Minerva ! aboya Mrs Weasley.

- Et vous allez vous taire, ordonna froidement l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Molly eut l'impression de se retrouver en salle de classe à Poudlard, des décennies plus tôt. Elle se tut et foudroya du regard l'animagus.

- Ce qui se passe entre Hermione et Ginny ne vous regarde pas, dit sèchement Minerva.

- C'est ma fille !

- Elle est majeure et vaccinée.

- Je veux qu'elle quitte sur le champ cette sal…

McGonagall fit un pas en avant et Molly ne finit pas sa phrase. La directrice de Poudlard se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle et la surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

- Faite attention à ne pas insulter Hermione devant moi… Sinon c'est la dernière chose que vous ferez…

Ginny saisit Minerva par le bras, et la tira en arrière.

- Vous menacez ma mère et vous osez prétendre qu'il n'y a rien entre vous et Hermione ? murmura Ginny, la colère dansant dans ses yeux.

La rousse toisa du regard le professeur et sentit la fureur s'emparer d'elle.

- DEHORS ! hurla-t-elle. J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Hermione est en haut, entre la vie et la mort… sa voix se brisa sur ses mots, mais sa colère fut la plus forte. Vous sortez, toutes les deux ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre, ni vous voir, fit-elle en toisant alternativement les deux femmes. Et comprenez bien une chose, toutes les deux : je nous défendrai, ma femme et moi, envers et contre tous ! DEHORS !

Ginny, plissa les yeux en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle avait définitivement mal au crâne. Molly, choquée de la vindicte de sa fille alors qu'elle ne voulait que son bien, voulut répondre. Cependant, Parkinson déboula dans le salon, surexcitée, Rose la suivant sans comprendre. La médicomage sortit son tube de vicodine de sa poche et goba avec délectation un comprimé.

- Quelle tension dans cette pièce… Ca me rappelle la salle commune de Serpentard…

Molly foudroya l'assemblée du regard et tourna les talons.

- Je passerai te voir demain, Ginevra. Et nous aurons une petite conversation.

Mrs Weasley partit en claquant la porte et Parkinson grimaça.

- Et un Weasley de moins… Bref, revenons à nos moutons. J'ai la solution ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement ravie.

Ginny sursauta et une lueur d'espoir brilla dans son regard.

- Il faut juste que j'aille chercher des ingrédients à Sainte-Mangouste, dit sérieusement Parkinson.

Le professeur de vol s'affaissa plus profondément dans le canapé, anéantie.

- Je plaisante, finit par dire Pansy. Je devrais avoir le nécessaire chez moi. Mais j'ai besoin d'un larb…, d'un assistant.

A ces mots, la porte d'entrée claqua violemment et Hugo pénétra dans la pièce. Il portait sa tenue de Quidditch et était affolé. Parkinson jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui venait d'entrer et eut une mine dégoûté.

- Définitivement, ce ne sera pas lui… lâcha-t-elle, ironique.

- Où est maman ? Que s'est-il passé à Sainte Mangouste ? Elle va bien ? demanda rapidement Hugo.

- Calme-toi, tempéra McGonagall. Elle se repose dans l'ancienne chambre de Rose.

Le sorcier courut dans les escaliers et disparut du champ de vision de sa mère. La médicomage secoua la tête, navrée, et reporta son attention sur la jeune sorcière.

- Rose, quelles étaient tes notes en potions ?

- Optimal aux BUSES et aux ASPICS, pourquoi ? répondit-elle.

- Tu viens avec moi. Au moins, tu ne confondras pas l'aconit et le tue-loup…

- C'est la même chose, remarqua Rose en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu vois, tu es la femme qu'il me faut. En route !

La jeune sorcière rougit sous l'insinuation. Parkinson l'attrapa doucement par le bras et les fit transplaner. De son côté, Minerva se leva de son fauteuil et défroissa sa robe d'un geste négligé. Pourtant, Ginny sut qu'elle s'était arrêtée sur le pas de la porte.

- Miss Weasley, questionner tous les faits et les gestes que vous voulez, mais ne mettez jamais en doute l'amour qu'Hermione vous porte.

* * *

Rose ouvrit les yeux dans un spacieux salon, décoré avec goût. Les meubles étaient dans des tons foncés, et un piano trois quart queue trônait au milieu de la pièce.

- Je te ferai faire la visite un autre jour… commença Pansy, comme si elle était sure que l'occasion se représenterait. A côté de la porte située sur ta droite, tu trouveras ma trousse. Tu la vides sur le canapé, s'il te plait.

La jeune femme fit ce que la médicomage lui ordonnait. Le canapé en cuir fut vite encombré d'instruments divers et de potions en tout genre. L'ancienne préfète en chef tourna la tête et vit Parkinson qui se tenait debout, près d'une bibliothèque, et qui feuilletait un épais ouvrage. Elle tournait nerveusement les pages, avide de confirmer la solution à l'énigme qui se posait à elle depuis deux jours.

Elle jeta le livre au sol et se saisit d'un autre. Après en avoir parcouru rapidement l'index, le bouquin suivit le même trajet que le premier. Un quart de la bibliothèque se vida ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la médicomage pousse un cri victorieux.

- Vous avez trouvé, Doc ? demanda Rose en s'approchant.

- Je n'ai rien à déclarer, excepté mon génie, se rengorgea Pansy.

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas vers une porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste sec et s'engouffra dans une pièce. La jeune femme la suivit et se trouva dans une chambre, face à un grand lit dont les draps étaient défaits.

- Doc ? appela l'ancienne préfète en chef en la cherchant du regard.

La porte fut claquée derrière l'animagus qui fut gentiment poussée. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se vautra sur le lit, à plat ventre.

- Bordel… grogna-t-elle en se retournant pour se relever.

Elle ne put le faire car Pansy s'assit à califourchon sur la jeune femme. Rose voulut se dégager mais la médicomage lui fit un sourire désarmant qui la laissa interdite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerai à rien… murmura la médicomage.

- J'aimerais qu'on se dépêche. Il faut soigner ma mère. Vous vous rappelez ? Elle n'a que quelques heures devant elle.

Pansy dévisagea un instant la femme sous elle, puis éclata de rire.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? demanda froidement la jeune sorcière.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies gobé ça… Enfin, tant mieux, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas craché le morceau.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

La voix de Rose était presque un grondement sourd.

- Elle n'est pas en danger de mort. Je l'ai stabilisée quand j'étais avec elle dans la chambre d'ami. Mais ce qui est vrai, c'est que je n'arrive pas à la réveiller…

- Vous vous êtes foutue de moi ?

- Ce n'est pas l'expression que j'aurais choisie, mais l'idée est là…

Rose leva la main pour gifler la médicomage, mais cette dernière la saisit au vol et la plaqua au dessus de la tête de l'animagus.

- Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? susurra Pansy à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Parkinson frottait lascivement son bassin contre celui de Rose. Cette dernière se tortilla nerveusement, mal à l'aise. Elle sentit le désir monter et le combattait de toutes ses forces. Son regard devint sombre et la médicomage l'observa, amusée.

- Laissez-moi tranquille… dit l'animagus d'une voix rauque.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison, murmura Pansy, sensuellement.

- En voici deux : Mon fiancé a été assassiné il y a à moins d'une semaine, donc je ne suis pas d'humeur pour la bagatelle. Vous devriez aisément le comprendre. Ensuite, si vous ne vous retirez pas immédiatement, je vous en colle une, Doc'…

Pansy éclata de rire, puis passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres pleine. Rose déglutit et tenta d'ignorer la chaleur qui parcourait son corps. La médicomage embrassa furtivement la jeune femme et roula sur le côté. Enfin libre, Rose quitta brusquement le lit et regarda durement la sorcière qui affichait un léger rictus.

- Je n'ai suivi qu'un seul cours de psychologie car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, mais pas besoin d'être diplômé pour comprendre que tu me désires… murmura la médicomage.

- Vous êtes à milles lieues de savoir ce que je veux, rétorqua Rose d'une voix glaciale emprunté à son parrain.

- Ton corps parle pour toi…

Pansy se leva d'un geste gracieux, félin et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Elles se dévisagèrent un instant. L'ancienne préfète en chef sentait le désir qu'éprouvait la sorcière, désir qui faisait écho au sien. Son bas-ventre se contracta douloureusement, réclamant que la médicomage vienne libérer la tension qui l'habitait. Rose luttait contre l'envie d'arracher les vêtements de Pansy, et cette dernière le savait.

- Et merde… grogna Rose en détournant les yeux.

Parkinson éclata de rire. Un rire sensuel, promesse de luxure et de débauche. Un rire qui résonna dans tout son être, la caressant à des endroits intimes.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? s'écria l'animagus en serrant les poings.

- Moi ? Rien…

Pansy se dirigea vers la porte et frôla le corps de l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Quand tu en auras assez de cette petite vie aseptisée, tu sauras où me trouver… murmura-t-elle.

Rose recula rapidement, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cette femme.

- Allons guérir ta maman chérie, soupira la médicomage. Cela te rendra peut-être d'humeur plus coquine.

- Je coucherai avec vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! cracha Rose.

Pansy s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et eut un rictus amusé.

- Alors, fais bien attention à la météo, car c'est pour bientôt…

* * *

Voilà voilà ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! La suite vendredi prochain. En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	11. La tempête

Bonjour Bonjour !

Dernier chapitre uploadé par mes soins avant mes vacances demain. Pour les deux semaines à venir, c'est Sygui qui va s'occuper des mises à jour, alors soyez gentils avec elle ! MDR

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : La tempête

Quand Rose réapparut dans le salon de la maison familiale, elle s'éloigna automatiquement de Parkinson et se rapprocha inconsciemment de sa marraine. Minerva se désintéressa du regard noir que lui jetait Ginny et posa sa main sur la joue de sa filleule. Le professeur de vol sentit une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahir. Que cherchait McGonagall ? Lui voler sa famille ?

- Tout va bien ? demanda doucement Minerva.

Rose détourna le regard, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Minerva dévisagea Pansy qui la regarda, faussement étonnée.

- Madame la directrice, ravie de voir que vous êtes encore parmi nous, ironisa la médicomage. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour soigner ma patiente…

- Et pourquoi pas moi ? demanda furieusement Ginny.

- Parce que je ne pratique pas d'intervention avec la famille dans les pattes.

- Intervention ? répéta d'une voix blanche le professeur de vol.

- Pas de temps à perdre, esquiva Pansy. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, professeur…

La médicomage s'engagea dans l'escalier sans se retourner, sa sacoche à la main. Minerva tapota doucement l'épaule de Rose et suivit Parkinson à l'étage. Arrivée dans la chambre d'ami, Pansy ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et expulsa sans ménagement le pauvre Hugo de la pièce. Le jeune homme ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit en courant.

- Enfin tranquille pour travailler… murmura Pansy avec un air hautain.

Elle jeta sa trousse sur Hermione, sous le regard neutre de l'animagus, et en sortit plusieurs fioles de potions et une longue seringue.

- Si vous pouviez m'expliquer…

La voix de Minerva était calme, posée et cela fit sourire Parkinson.

- On ne dirait pas que vous venez de vous engueuler avec la furie rousse. Très belle maîtrise, vous auriez pu être à Serpentard… bref, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du syndrome de Twicks ?

McGonagall se massa doucement le front, cherchant dans ses souvenirs ce que ce nom pouvait évoquer.

- Absolument pas, finit-elle par répondre.

- Et c'est normal, sinon vous seriez à ma place. C'est une maladie extrêmement rare et absolument fascinante…

Elle sortit un tube à essai de sa sacoche, souffla dedans pour ôter quelques poussières et le tendit à Minerva.

- Tenez-moi ça bien droit, ordonna Pansy. Quand deux jumeaux naissent, il arrive un cas sur cent mille que l'un soit sorcier et l'autre crackmol. Cependant, le crackmol va tenter de puiser dans la puissance magique de l'autre pour se mettre à niveau, ce qui affaiblira bien évidemment le rejeton sorcier. Cette connexion se fait une fois les niards mis bas, et on a pu démontrer que cela se fait de manière psychique.

- Et vous pensez que c'est ce qui arrive à Hermione ?

- Rose m'a expliqué que sa mère avait un lien avec un sorcier sombre qui lui avait déjà pompé sa magie. Je pense qu'il refait le plein… Mais je reste persuadée que la brave fifille à sa maman ne m'a pas tout dit.

- Mais vous en savez assez pour la guérir.

Ce n'était pas une question, aussi Parkinson éclata d'un rire léger.

- Bien sûr. Je suis la meilleure…

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que vous avez pensé rapidement à cette maladie.

- J'interviens quand la situation est désespérée, et que toutes les pistes logiques et simplistes ont été écartées. Mon talent est d'être originale…

- Et vous êtes sure que c'est cette maladie ?

- En tout cas, ça y ressemble. Il y a toujours un risque que ce soit autre chose. Mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de le vérifier, et je vous assure que ça va être amusant.

- Je doute que nous ayons le même sens du divertissement, Docteur Parkinson, rétorqua McGonagall.

Pansy la dévisagea un instant, et un rictus étira ses lèvres.

- Sans aucun doute, Madame la Directrice… répondit-elle en débouchant deux fioles de potions.

Elle les vida dans le tube à essai que tenait McGonagall, puis rajouta quelques gouttes de diverses mixtures. Trois coups de baguette plus tard, la médicomage parut satisfaite. Elle se saisit de la seringue, ôta le capuchon de la longue aiguille, la trempa dans le liquide translucide et l'inspira jusqu'à ce que le réservoir soit plein.

- C'est maintenant que ça va être jouissif… J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça… murmura-t-elle avec un sourire peu chaleureux, tout en expulsant les bulles d'air qui dansaient dans la solution transparente.

- Faire quoi ? demanda Minerva, inquiète.

- Planter une aiguille dans le cœur de Granger, voyons…

La médicomage se retourna vers sa patiente et dégrafa la blouse d'hôpital que cette dernière portait. Minerva lui saisit la main et la foudroya du regard.

- Vous n'allez pas faire ça ? gronda la directrice de Poudlard.

- C'est soit le cœur, soit le cerveau… et comme il a la taille d'une tête d'épingle, je préfère viser son petit cœur bien tendre de Gryffondor…

Voyant l'expression froide de son ancien professeur, Pansy soupira.

- Il faut que le liquide arrive rapidement à son cerveau. Cela dressera une barrière qui coupera la connexion. Ca, c'est le premier effet kiss cool. Le deuxième agira sur le long terme, empêchant toute nouvelle tentative de vampirisation. En théorie, ça devrait fonctionner comme ça d'après les livres, dans le cas des jumeaux…

L'animagus lâcha la main de la médicomage et recula d'un pas.

- Vous pouvez l'immobiliser ? On ne sait jamais…

Minerva acquiesça, fit le tour du lit, et appuya ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione.

- Vous l'avez déjà fait ? demanda l'ancien professeur.

- Planter une aiguille dans un cœur ? Non, mais ce ne doit pas être bien sorcier…

Et sur ces mots, elle visa du côté du quatrième espace intercostal gauche au niveau du sternum et enfonça la seringue sans hésitation. Hermione eut une convulsion, mais Minerva la maintint allongée. Pansy appuya sur le piston et injecta le produit. D'un geste sec, elle ôta l'aiguille.

- C'était vraiment sympa, dit-elle en sortant un cachet de vicodine de sa poche. Faudra que je le refasse…

Elle ramassa toutes ses affaires qu'elle jeta pêle-mêle dans son sac et sortit de la chambre en suçotant son comprimé, laissant McGonagall seule avec son ancienne élève. La directrice s'assit sur le rebord du lit et resta regarder Hermione dormir.

* * *

Rose s'était assoupie sur le canapé, contre Ginny, mais se réveilla en entendant des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Elle ouvrit un œil et observa Parkinson descendre gaiment les marches, sa sacoche à la main, l'air satisfait.

- Alors ? demanda Ginny.

- On laisse mijoter une nuit et on observe le résultat demain matin. Pas que votre compagnie me déplaise mais… en fait si ! Je rentre chez moi, j'ai besoin de sommeil. Je passerai prendre des nouvelles de la mourante vers dix heures. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver, Rose…

- Où est marraine ? interrogea la jeune femme.

- En tête à tête avec ta mère, bien sûr…

Ginny bondit hors du canapé et grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre.

- Enfin seules… murmura Pansy.

Rose tira sa baguette et la pointa droit sur le buste de la médicomage.

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies d'avoir sauvé ta mère ?

- Vous m'avez déjà volé deux baisers…

- Et c'est tout ce que vaut la vie d'Hermione Granger ? Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas donnée cette peine…

Rose baissa les yeux. Pansy en profita pour s'avancer et poser furtivement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'exclama l'animagus en reculant vivement.

- Jamais deux sans trois… murmura sensuellement la médicomage. A demain, Rosie chérie…

Elle tourna les talons et quitta le salon en accentuant son mouvement de bassin. A peine Parkinson partit, que des voix s'élevèrent à l'étage. Rose soupira et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Plus elle s'approchait de son ancienne chambre, plus la dispute se faisait entendre. Sa mère et sa marraine. Que s'était-il passé entre les deux femmes pour qu'elles s'écharpent ainsi ?

Rose pénétra dans la pièce et remarqua que sa mère était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, alors que la directrice de Poudlard était à deux doigts de se transformer en magyar à pointes.

- Vous pouvez arrêter de vous engueuler ! Je vous rappelle que m'man a besoin de repos, murmura sèchement la jeune femme en jetant un regard froid aux deux mégères.

Minerva hocha la tête tandis que Ginny s'assit à côté de sa femme pour lui prendre la main. Hermione s'agita dans son sommeil et son visage se crispa.

- Tout va bien ma chérie, je suis là… chuchota Ginny.

- M… Minerva… balbutia Hermione d'une voix rauque.

La rousse lâcha la main de sa femme, les yeux exorbités de surprise et de douleur. Elle quitta le lit et sortit rapidement de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. La directrice de Poudlard regarda son professeur partir, l'air navré.

- Minerva… protégez Ginny… marmonna l'enchanteresse, endormie.

- Elle doit faire un cauchemar… murmura Rose. Mais pourquoi maman Ginny est-elle partie ?

- Je te confie Hermione. Je dois retourner à Poudlard. Contacte-moi s'il y a du nouveau…

Minerva se dirigeait vers la porte quand sa filleule l'interpella.

- Marraine, que se passe-t-il ? insista Rose.

- Rien qui ne soit irrémédiable, répondit doucement l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Elle salua d'un signe de tête la jeune femme et s'éclipsa. Rose retourna son attention sur sa mère. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. La dixième sage lui toucha la joue du bout des doigts et retira vivement sa main. Hermione était brûlante de fièvre. Rose se dépêcha d'aller chercher un gant d'eau fraîche qu'elle posa sur le front de sa mère. Elle la veilla une bonne heure, puis s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de la chambre et se plongea dans un livre qu'elle avait trouvé sur la table de chevet.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux, complètement groggy. La pièce semblait tanguer légèrement, aussi elle attendit que sa vision se stabilise pour tenter de s'asseoir. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle n'était plus à Sainte Mangouste, mais dans l'ancienne chambre de Rose. L'incompréhension flotta un instant dans ses yeux, pour laisser place à l'horreur des souvenirs qui remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire. Cinq zombis pénétrant dans sa chambre, sa tentative avortée pour faire de la magie, comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire moldue, Minerva la protégeant, Ginny les découvrant dans une position compromettante.

- Ginny… murmura-t-elle, angoissée.

Elle se leva le plus rapidement possible et remarqua sa fille qui dormait paisiblement dans un fauteuil près du lit. Se tenant aux murs, elle traversa silencieusement la pièce et se rendit dans le couloir, direction la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa femme. Elle fut déçue de la trouver vide, le lit non défait. Hermione grimaça et fit demi-tour. En plissant les yeux, elle remarqua une faible lumière venant du rez de chaussée. La langue de plomb descendit prudemment les escaliers et longea le salon pour atteindre la porte entrouverte qui donnait sur la cuisine.

Ginny était attablée et regardait avec mélancolie des photos qu'elle avait étalées sur la surface boisée. La rousse tenait entre ses doigts un cliché qui avait été pris le jour de leur mariage. Toutes deux étaient rayonnantes, heureuses.

- Bonsoir ma chérie… murmura Hermione de sa voix fatiguée.

Le professeur de vol releva brusquement la tête, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Elle se leva rapidement, manquant de renverser sa chaise, mais se retint de se jeter dans les bras de sa femme. Au lieu de ça, elle lui adressa un regard furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? balbutia Hermione, étonnée.

- Tu oses me demander ? gronda Ginny, contenant sa colère.

- Je ne comprends pas… bégaya la langue de plomb, complètement perdue.

Ginny tapa du plat de la main sur la table, faisant sursauter l'enchanteresse.

- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu m'as épousée, alors que visiblement tu serais plus heureuse avec ta chère directrice de Poudlard ! s'exclama vertement la rousse.

- Quoi ?

Hermione avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'un cauchemar. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que lui reprochait sa femme.

- Ok, je suis en train d'halluciner, c'est la morphine… réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

- Je te jure que ton « Minerva » gémi était bien réel ! tempêta le professeur de vol.

La langue de plomb fut prise d'un vertige et tituba en arrière. Elle s'attendait à tomber quand deux bras l'attrapèrent.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? demanda sèchement Rose à Ginny. Tu vois bien qu'elle pige pas une noix de ce que tu racontes… Y'a pas besoin d'être devin pour ça !

Elle aida Hermione à se remettre debout et l'accompagna jusqu'à une chaise.

- Assied-toi là, je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire, lui dit-elle doucement.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça mollement. Elle avait l'air désorienté, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas le décor. Rose attrapa son autre mère par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'évier.

- Non mais ça va pas ? murmura-t-elle froidement. Tu vois bien qu'elle est abrutie par le traitement, et tu l'engueules pour quelque chose que tu es la seule à comprendre.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Rose, rétorqua sèchement le professeur de vol. Et puis, il a bon dos le traitement… Je ne sais même pas ce que Parkinson a fait !

- J'l'ai aidé à préparer sa trousse. Elle y a collé une seringue avec l'aiguille la plus longue que j'ai jamais vue. Et c'était pas pour une prise de sang, crois-moi !

- Et elle en a fait quoi ? demanda Ginny, narquoise.

- Si j'ai bien suivi toutes les rediffusions d'Urgence, elle a dû lui foutre direct dans l'cœur… Ca serait bien du genre de cette garce d'en profiter…

La jeune femme prit un verre et le remplit d'eau fraîche. Elle leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère qui semblait éberluée.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Quand tu t'es tirée tout à l'heure, pour je ne sais quel prétexte à la con, maman a supplié dans son sommeil Minerva de te protéger. Même dans ses cauchemars tu restes sa priorité. Et à peine debout, tu lui hurles dessus à m'en réveiller…

Rose tourna les talons et apporta le verre d'eau à Hermione qui contemplait le plafond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca va, m'man ? chuchota Rose en portant le verre aux lèvres de sa mère.

Hermione but difficilement une gorgée, et regarda sa fille.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait… Pourquoi Ginny m'en veut ?

- Pour rien, elle a ses règles. Viens te coucher, ça ira mieux demain…

Rose aida sa mère à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Hermione semblait hagarde, déconnectée de la réalité. Elle se laissait entraîner par sa fille sans opposer la moindre résistance, sans émettre la moindre remarque. Au pied des marches, la dixième sage jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ginny se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine et les regardait sans savoir comment agir. Rose leva le menton et lui jeta un regard typiquement Serpentard : hautain, dédaigneux, expriment parfaitement tout le mépris qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant.

Elle aida sa mère à grimper les marches et l'amena, non pas dans la chambre d'ami, mais dans celle qu'elle partageait avec Ginny.

- Tu seras mieux dans ton propre lit… murmura l'animagus. Rendors-toi. Je reste près de toi…

Hermione acquiesça mollement, puis ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration de l'enchanteresse se fit calme, régulière et Rose sut que sa mère s'était assoupie.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre et grimaça. Elle était censée être au ministère dans six heures. Elle secoua la tête et soupira. Les quelques jours de vacances qu'elle avait posés pour profiter de ses fiançailles étaient terminés et elle n'avait pas pu en profiter, bien au contraire. Sa vie avait basculé en l'espace d'une soirée, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ces derniers jours n'aient jamais existé.

Rose s'installa à côté d'Hermione et tenta de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Scorpius était mort et son amitié avec James était fragilisée par les derniers évènements. Sa mère, la personne la plus forte qu'elle connaissait, était à présent hors service alors qu'un danger incommensurable planait. Et, goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, elle avait à ses trousses une médicomage que rien ne semblait arrêté.

Elle se massa les tempes du bout des doigts, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Comment sa mère avait fait pour garder la tête froide malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées ? Les images de la pensine lui revinrent en mémoire par bribe. Et la plus marquante était sans aucun doute son meurtre à dix-huit ans. La neuvième sage avait vu ses amis assassinés, ainsi que Ron, mais elle avait gardé sa combativité jusqu'au bout et s'était dressée face à Voldemort jusqu'à la mort.

Comment avait-elle géré la situation lors de sa deuxième vie ? Comment avait-elle pu supporter d'avoir le destin du monde sur ses épaules ? Rose secoua la tête. Définitivement, elle n'était que l'ombre de sa mère. Et pourtant, on lui en demandait autant. Comment pouvait-elle l'aider à vaincre un nécromancien, alors qu'elle n'avait que le tiers du quart du talent de l'enchanteresse ? Au même âge, Hermione avait déjà vaincu en combat Dumbledore et McGonagall réunis, avait tenu Voldemort en échec, et avait sauvé Ginny au ministère. Alors qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver Scorpius.

Elle écrasa sur sa joue une larme qui s'était échappée. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de vider son sac. Mais à qui se confier ? Son premier réflexe avait toujours été de se tourner vers Hermione. Mais c'était impossible pour le moment. Ginny ? Sa deuxième mère attaquerait d'un chauve-furie bien placé Parkinson comme réponse à tous ses problèmes. Cette perspective enchanta un court instant l'animagus, mais elle comprit vite que ce n'était pas une solution à long terme.

Naturellement, sa marraine était la suivant sur la liste des confidentes. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas importuner Minerva, qui avait l'air d'avoir un sérieux conflit à régler avec sa deuxième mère. Severus ? Rose pouffa de rire. Son parrain la regarderait d'un air condescendant pour ensuite lui aboyer dessus en lui intimant d'arrêter de se complaire dans son malheur, d'ôter les yeux de son délicat nombril et de prendre exemple sur sa mère qui, elle, est une sorcière potable pour une Gryffondor. Et puis, quel conseil pourrait-il donner, à part d'enterrer Pansy dans la forêt interdite ?

Subitement, le nom de la bonne personne flotta dans son esprit. Son oncle William. Elle se promit de lui rendre une visite après sa journée de travail.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Rose sursauta, en sortant sa baguette de sa manche. Elle leva les yeux et soupira de soulagement en voyant sa mère entrer.

- Tu es venue l'engueuler pendant qu'elle dort ? demanda narquoisement la Serpentard.

- Je prends le relais, va dormir un peu. Je crois que tu travailles demain… répondit doucement Ginny.

- Certes, mais si je sèche, ma chef de service ne s'en rendra pas compte… rétorqua Rose en désignant du menton sa mère endormie. Et il me semble que tu bosses aussi. Tes cours reprennent demain. Les vacances de Toussaint sont finies, si je ne m'abuse…

A ces mots, quelque chose tapa à la fenêtre Rose dirigea sa baguette vers le rideau, et agita sèchement la fine tige de bois. Le tissu s'écarta légèrement pour faire apparaître un hibou.

- Ca vient de Poudlard… marmonna la jeune fille en quittant le lit pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Elle ouvrit au volatil et récupéra la missive accrochée à sa patte.

- C'est pour toi, m'man, dit-elle en lisant le nom inscrit sur la lettre.

Elle lança le parchemin à Ginny qui le rattrapa d'un geste souple et empreint de grâce.

- Ca me bluffe toujours quand tu fais ça, ajouta Rose avec un sourire. Je te laisse maman. Sois sympa si elle se réveille… Bonne nuit !

Ginny déposa une bise sur la joue de sa fille et la regarda sortit de la pièce. Elle ferma doucement la porte et déplia le parchemin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise à la lecture de la missive.

« _Chère Ginny,_

_Suite aux derniers évènements survenus dans votre famille, je me suis permise d'organiser votre remplacement pour la semaine de cours à venir. Je vous demanderai juste de me confirmer par retour de hibou votre disponibilité pour arbitrer le match Gryffondor/Serdaigle qui se déroulera samedi prochain._

_N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour quoi que ce soit, je reste à votre disposition._

_Mes amitiés à vous et à votre famille._

_Minerva McGonagall,  
Directrice de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard_ »

Le professeur de vol passa une main dans ses cheveux, étonnée. Elle posa la missive sur la table de chevet, passa rapidement son pyjama et se coucha près de sa femme. Elle posa négligemment le bras en travers du ventre d'Hermione et s'endormit, la tête sur l'épaule de sa femme, blottie contre elle.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	12. Le ministère de la magie

Hey hey !

C'est méga chouette, je suis en vacances ! Un grand merci à Sygui qui poste ce chapitre ! L'est pas belle ma beta ? ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Le ministère de la magie

Rose était assise à son bureau, la baguette levée au dessus d'un objet gris, plus ou moins en forme de poire, et dont elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'utilité. Mais c'était son boulot de la découvrir.

L'artefact magique avait été découvert dans le grenier d'une veille maison sorcière pendant un inventaire de succession. Le propriétaire, un vieux sorcier de deux-cents ans, avait passé l'arme à gauche, et le notaire dressait la liste des objets pour la répartition entre les deux enfants, les quatre petits-enfants, et les générations suivantes, ce qui faisait un total de soixante-douze personnes à contenter.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le parchemin qui avait accompagné l'artefact. Une écriture droite, fine, élégante. Rien à voir avec les gribouillis digne d'un médicomage que la jeune femme écrivait lorsqu'elle rédigeait une note.

_« Merci de découvrir au plus vite la nature de cette chose. J'ai des pressions de la famille qui souhaite toucher l'héritage._

_Bonne chance dans votre étude,_

_Maître Gripsec, notaire associé à la Banque Gringott's_ »

Rose repoussa de la main la lettre et leva les yeux. L'ambiance était glauque en cette matinée. L'absence de sa mère se faisait cruellement sentir, et les langues de plomb n'avaient pas le cœur à l'ouvrage. La Serpentard ne s'en était pas aperçue jusqu'ici, mais Hermione était vraiment appréciée dans le département. Et les regards inquiets que lui jetaient ses collègues la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : répondre au notaire gobelin que son objet, il pouvait se le mettre où elle pensait, prendre ses affaires et rentrer chez elle en courant.

Il fallait avouer que la matinée n'avait pas été productive. Tous ses collègues s'étaient relayés pour l'emmener à la machine à café, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, exprimer leurs condoléances et tenter de lui changer les idées. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle sentait un poids dans sa poitrine, et elle devait souvent retenir ses larmes.

Elle soupira bruyamment, ferma quelques instants les yeux pour chasser un sanglot qui montait, et retourna à l'étude de son objet. Cependant, des murmures étouffés la dérangèrent à nouveau. Elle leva les yeux encore une fois, prête à foudroyer du regard la personne qui osait déranger le peu de concentration qu'elle avait, quand elle aperçut son grand-père pénétrer dans le service.

Une de ses jeunes collègues s'inclina respectueusement et Arthur Weasley salua les employés du département des mystères, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Rose.

La Serpentard posa sa baguette et croisa les bras, alors qu'Arthur fermait derrière lui la porte.

- Bonjour Monsieur le ministre, ironisa Rose avec un léger rictus.

- Salut gamine, répliqua Arthur en souriant. Tu veux boire un café avec ton vieux grand-père ?

- Plutôt un thé… J'ai déjà bu au moins trois litres de café ce matin, et je ne suis pas sure d'arriver à dormir ce soir avec tout ça…

- Allons dans mon bureau. Tu pourras me donner de tes nouvelles et des nouvelles de ta mère.

Rose se leva, glissa sa baguette dans sa manche gauche et suivit son grand-père sous les regards compatissants de ses collègues.

* * *

Quand Ginny ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit immédiatement compte de l'absence d'Hermione. La rousse se redressa brusquement, cherchant du regard sa femme. Cette dernière n'était plus dans le lit, mais les draps étaient encore tièdes.

La rousse se leva rapidement et gagna le couloir. Un bruit d'eau qui s'écoule lui parvint de la salle de bain et le professeur de vol soupira de soulagement. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et trouva Hermione assise dans la baignoire, se lavant les cheveux sous le jet d'eau de la douche.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa aimablement Ginny en retroussant les manches de son pyjama.

Hermione acquiesça, et ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts de sa femme se perdre dans sa chevelure, lui massant délicatement la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, la langue de plomb se trouva enroulée dans une épaisse serviette chaude. Ginny l'inspecta des pieds à la tête, puis l'embrassa délicatement.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu levée ? demanda la rousse avec un léger reproche.

- J'ai des choses à faire, répondit l'enchanteresse d'une voix traînante due à la fatigue.

- Tu es crevée. Tu ferais mieux de te recoucher…

- Non. Je vais m'habiller, nous allons prendre un solide petit déjeuner, et je vais au ministère. Je trouverais peut-être quelque chose sur cet Ah Puch… Il faut le trouver avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts.

- Mais tu tiens à peine debout ! rétorqua le professeur de vol.

- Je ne dis pas que je vais partir en chasse aujourd'hui… Juste trouver des informations.

Ginny voulut objecter, mais décida de laisser tomber. Elle prit doucement la main de sa femme et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Ginny aida Hermione à passer des vêtements et lui sécha les cheveux d'un coup de baguette.

- Je me sens déjà mieux, murmura la neuvième sage avec un sourire fatigué. Je t'emmène déjeuner dehors ?

Elle était vêtue d'un jean confortable et d'un pull noir chaud et douillet. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment.

- Allons-y. Mais si tu as le moindre vertige, je te ramène de force à la maison.

Hermione acquiesça et les deux sorcières se rendirent dans le salon. L'enchanteresse s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et chaussa des baskets tandis que Ginny récupérait leurs manteaux. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- On attend de la visite ?

- Si c'est ma mère, je l'envoie chier… grogna Ginny en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque.

Parkinson se tenait devant elle, son habituel rictus goguenard aux lèvres.

- Salut Weasley ! Comment va la mourante ?

- Parkinson… Hermione est dans le salon.

- Tu l'as laissée se lever ?

La médicomage poussa légèrement de l'épaule le professeur de vol et pénétra dans l'entrée.

- C'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser une nuit seules sans que vous fassiez de bêtises ! pesta la médicomage en ôtant sa veste.

- Tu sais bien que je n'écoute jamais rien, Parkinson…

Hermione venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, visiblement épuisée, mais son regard pétillait d'amusement. Les deux Némésis se toisèrent un moment, puis la médicomage afficha un léger sourire.

- Allez Granger, c'est l'heure de la visite du bon docteur. On monte dans sa chambre et on se déshabille, ironisa l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Du moment que tes mains baladeuses ne traînent pas là ou elles ne le devraient… rétorqua l'enchanteresse.

- Granger, tu es loin d'être mon fantasme du moment… Franchement, les seins qui tombent, c'est pas mon truc.

- Porte des lunettes, et tu verras l'état de tes fesses…

Ginny regarda avec étonnement les deux femmes s'échanger des amabilités tout en accédant à l'étage supérieur.

- Continue comme ça, et je te replante une aiguille dans le cœur !

- S'il n'y a que comme ça que tu prends ton pied, c'est pathétique…

Une porte claqua, et le silence revint. Le professeur de vol haussa les épaules, se saisit de la télécommande et alluma le poste de télévision, sur la chaîne d'informations.

* * *

Rose avait réussi à s'échapper du bureau de son grand-père. Elle s'était réfugiée avec soulagement dans la bibliothèque du ministère, endroit au calme reposant. Elle adorait Arthur, bien plus que Molly, mais il avait à cœur le bien être de sa petite fille et avait été assez prévenant. Ce qui avait énervé prodigieusement la jeune langue de plomb. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la materne, elle avait assez avec Ginny. Elle voulait se battre, venger la mort de Scorpius. Qu'on lui donne une cible au lieu de pleurer sur son sort !

Elle alla se perdre dans les rayons, déambulant parmi les différentes sections. Elle s'était toujours sentie bien avec des livres, chose qu'elle avait hérité d'Hermione, une de plus. Mais pas seulement… Son parrain et sa marraine, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, avaient pris pour habitude de lui prêter des ouvrages, l'encourageant à étancher sa soif de connaissances en caressant les doux parchemins noircis d'encre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle fit un pas sur le côté, bouscula une étagère et se prit un livre sur la tête. Elle grogna de douleur et se prépara à insulter copieusement l'autre personne quand, en levant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de James Potter.

Ce dernier eut un sourire désolé, et se pencha pour ramasser l'ouvrage tombé.

- Contes et légendes d'Amérique du Sud… lit-il à voix basse.

Rose sursauta, surprise, et lui arracha le bouquin des mains. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste sec et parcourut l'index rapidement. Un rictus vint étirer ses lèvres fines.

- J'allais t'engueuler pour avoir manqué de me renverser, mais finalement, je te remercie !

James eut un petit sourire et fourra les mains dans ses poches.

- Comment va ta mère ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle s'est réveillée cette nuit. Plutôt shootée, mais ça avait l'air d'aller. D'ailleurs, j'irai déjeuner avec elle ce midi.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, se balançant sur ses pieds.

- Si tu veux venir, finit-elle par ajouter, cela lui ferait plaisir.

Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina, et il acquiesça vivement. Rose regarda sa montre.

- D'ailleurs, on pourrait y aller. On évitera le rush à l'aire de transplanage. J'ai pas envie d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette.

- Je te suis, dit galamment James.

Son livre sous le bras, Rose se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, le jeune Potter sur ses talons. Cependant, arrivés dans le couloir principal, ils furent surpris de trouver des Aurors courir vers l'entrée du ministère, la baguette à la main.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna Rose à haute voix.

Elle tira sa baguette, donna un coup léger sur le livre qui rétrécit instantanément et le fourra dans sa poche. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant, puis avancèrent prudemment dans le couloir, slalomant entre les sorciers qui tentaient de s'échapper. Ils finirent par croiser Nymphadora qui donnait des ordres à un groupe d'Aurors.

- M'man ! s'exclama James. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le ministère est attaqué, répondit calmement la commandante.

- Des zombis ? demanda Rose.

- Apparemment. En tout cas, d'anciens mangemorts dont je suis sure du décès. Nous avons entre autres les McNair, Crabbes, Goyle et le couple Lestrange… Ils ont leur baguette.

Rose se souvenait parfaitement de ces noms, pour les avoir entendus quelques jours plus tôt dans les souvenirs de sa mère. Ah Puch avait envoyé en première vague du menu fretin. Il passait maintenant aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

Ginny retint un soupir. Elle aurait dû se méfier, ne jamais ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle était assise dans le canapé, se tenant la tête dans les mains, entendant sans l'écouter sa mère qui vociférait dans le salon, en faisant les cents pas. Hermione par-ci, Hermione par-là… Et les qualificatifs les plus aimables étaient : enfant du démon, suppôt de Voldemort, fille illégitime de Grindelwald…

Le professeur de vol hésitait entre deux conduites à tenir : hausser le ton et crier plus fort que Molly Weasley, ce qui aurait constitué un exploit, où ne rien dire et laisser passer l'orage.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier et Parkinson apparut. Elle tenait sa baguette à la main et paraissait fort mécontente.

- Dites, la mégère, vous pouvez pas la fermer trente secondes ? J'essaie de refaire les tests sanguins, mais j'avais oublié de vérifier les causes possibles du malaise de la langue de plomb du côté des belles-mères malfaisantes. Cet excès de sommeil indique habituellement des pommes empoisonnées.

Molly foudroya du regard la médicomage qui eut un rictus ironique.

- Je ne comprends pas que Sainte Mangouste emploie des gens comme vous, cracha Molly.

- C'est marrant les idiots, répondit ironiquement Pansy. J'comprends que tous les villages en veuillent un.

La matriarche Weasley sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle. Son visage devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle allait aboyer sur Parkinson à l'instant où Hermione descendait les marches en réajustant son pull.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione de sa voix légèrement traînante.

- Tu oses demander ? rugit Molly. Il se passe que tout va de travers depuis que ma fille te fréquente !

- Oui, et je suis aussi responsable de la famine dans le monde, des pandémies de variole, et de la mort de la mère de Bambi… répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Parkinson éclata de rire, et s'attira des regards noirs de l'assemblée.

- Désolée, je ne pensais pas entendre un jour Granger lancer un sarcasme acceptable. N'empêche, je vais apporter de l'eau à votre moulin, Mrs Weasley. Je ne pense pas que Granger soit saine d'esprit.

- Ah ! s'exclama Molly en regardant sa fille.

- En effet. Avec un côté Serdaigle aussi prononcé, qu'est-elle allée se marier avec une Gryffondor de la pire espèce ? Une Weasley, en plus. Franchement, cela dénote de…

Hermione cria de douleur et se prit la tête dans les mains. Pansy s'approcha mais la neuvième sage la repoussa violemment.

- Où est Rose ? haleta Hermione en grimaçant.

- Au ministère, répondit Ginny. Elle reprenait le travail aujourd'hui.

- Ah Puch… Je l'entends dans ma tête… Il veut Rose… gémit Hermione en s'adossant contre un mur.

Elle se balançait sur les talons, son dos cognant contre le mur à chaque mouvement de balancier.

- Il donne des ordres, le ministère est attaqué… Je croyais que la connexion devait se rompre, ajouta-t-elle avant d'hurler à nouveau en se pliant en deux.

- La médecine n'est pas une science exacte, répliqua Pansy en haussant les épaules.

- Mais si, ca l'est ! s'exclama Ginny, furieuse.

- Pas avec moi, répondit la médicomage avec un léger rictus.

Pansy regarda alternativement Molly et Ginny, puis soupira.

- On ne peut pas lutter contre l'hérédité… Bref, ce serait une bonne idée d'aller récupérer Granger Junior, non ?

Ginny acquiesça et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Tu restes ici… J'y vais avec ma mère, on revient vite… murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Parkinson, tu restes avec elle ?

- Je ne pense pas que deux abrutis soient plus efficaces qu'une seule, répliqua la médicomage.

Elle s'accroupit près de l'ancienne préfète en chef et eut un rictus amusé.

- Rassurez-vous, Miss Super Préfète va venir ! rétorqua Pansy en agitant sa baguette au dessus de l'enchanteresse.

La neuvième sage eut l'impression que son mal de crâne s'était subitement envolé. Elle se releva avec difficulté et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Cependant, la médicomage avait profité de ce court laps de temps pour lui faire avaler un comprimé.

- Voilà, maintenant, t'es prête pour la bagarre. En route !

Et sans attendre, elle transplana.

* * *

Rose baissa la tête et un jet de lumière rouge lui frôla les cheveux. Elle contrattaqua aussi sec, désarmant un des mangemorts. James lança tout de suite un sortilège, et l'homme drapé de noir fit un bon de plusieurs mètres en arrière pour s'encastrer dans un mur.

- Souvenez-vous ! Il nous faut la fille vivante ! Mais tuez le garçon ! s'exclama une voix aigue qui fit frissonner l'ancienne préfète en chef.

La dixième sage ne savait pas où se trouvait la femme qui semblait diriger l'attaque. Elle et James étaient bloqués dans un couloir. Derrière eux, un des murs s'était écroulé, empêchant toute manœuvre de replis. Devant eux, deux mangemorts cachés derrière leur masque.

- Prépare-toi à courir… murmura Rose à son ami.

James acquiesça, baguette levée, prêt à détaler en lançant des sorts. Rose se mit à courir vers deux mangemorts et, entre deux foulées, se métamorphosa en panthère. Elle bondit sur les mangemorts, les mit à terre et les désarma d'un coup de patte. Tout en dérapant sur les dalles de pierre, elle reprit forme humaine et fit signe à James de la suivre.

Le jeune homme la rejoint en quelques enjambées. Il lui prit la main et tous deux coururent le plus vite possible. Ils déboulèrent dans une large salle circulaire, qui ressemblait à la cantine du ministère. Cependant, elle était dévastée. Des pierres jonchaient le sol aux dalles éclatées. Des débris de bois encombraient le passage entre les longues tables détruites en partie.

- Tiens, tiens… Une Granger… murmura une voix derrière les jeunes sorciers.

Rose se retourna, cherchant la femme qui venait de parler, sans la trouver. James se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement suspect. Des ombres apparurent au fond de la salle, se découpant de la semi-obscurité. Six personnes toutes vêtues de noir avançaient baguette pointée sur l'ancienne préfète en chef

Une femme aux cheveux ébène prit la tête du groupe. Son visage pâle, émacié, affichait un sourire dément.

- Mon maître sera ravi de te voir… dit-elle d'un air réjoui.

Cette voix rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Rose. Cependant, James retint un cri de terreur, et recula inconsciemment de deux pas.

- C'est… C'est Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle a tué le parrain de mon père…

- Et Harry n'en a fait qu'une bouchée alors qu'il avait quinze ans. Elle ne doit pas être si coriace que ça… répliqua Rose, comme pour s'en convaincre. Et ma mère a tué son mari quand elle en avait dix-sept

- Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance, cracha Bellatrix.

- Je ne dirai pas ça… Se faire éclater par une gamine de dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas de la malchance. C'est soit de la mauvaise volonté, soit de l'impuissance… ironisa l'ancienne préfète en chef, en levant fièrement le menton.

- Sale sang de bourbe ! s'écria Lestrange.

- Fin de race ! rétorqua l'animagus.

Un premier sort fusa et James sortit Rose de la trajectoire en la poussant. La dixième sage agita aussitôt sa baguette et le sol sous les pieds de deux mangemorts se transforma en sable mouvant. Une fois les zombis enfoncés jusqu'au cou, elle lança un nouveau sort et le sable se durcit comme du béton qui se fige.

- Deux de moins… marmonna Rose en reportant son attention sur les morts vivants restants.

Un jet de lumière rouge la percuta de plein fouet et elle fut propulsée en arrière. Elle s'écroula sur le reste d'une table et percuta violemment le sol.

- ROSE !

L'ancienne préfète en chef s'attendait à tout, sauf à entendre la voix de sa grand-mère. Elle mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits et se releva pour voir la matriarche Weasley jeter sort sur sort avec sa mère Ginny. Ces dernières avaient engagé la bataille contre les mangemorts, rejoints rapidement par d'autres zombis. James prêtait main-forte aux deux rousses lorsqu'il lâcha sa baguette qui roula lentement sur le sol. Rose se sentit vaciller à la vue de la chevelure blonde qui pénétra dans la salle. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement et elle eut l'impression que son estomac était aussi lourd que s'il était en plomb.

Scorpius balaya les sorciers du regard et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur sa fiancée.

- Rose… murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

Le monde sembla cesser d'exister pour l'ancienne préfète en chef. Il n'y avait que Scorpius, que ce regard glacial qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Elle n'entendait plus les bruits des combats.

- Nous pouvons être unis à nouveau, reprit Scorpius en avançant lentement vers la dixième sage. Rejoins-moi…

Rose voulut répondre, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Un vacarme assourdissant retentit dans la pièce et Scorpius dut faire un pas rapide en arrière pour éviter d'être enseveli sous une partie du plafond qui venait de s'effondrer.

- Alors blondinet, j'voulais savoir, est-ce que tu t'excuses après avoir joui, tout comme ton père ? demanda une voix ironique.

La dixième sage tourna la tête et soupira de soulagement en voyant sa mère Hermione, baguette à la main, appuyée sur Pansy Parkinson qui venait de jeter un sort.

- Désolée d'être en retard, Rosie chérie, reprit Pansy, mais j'suis de baby-sitting…

Un rire froid et aigu résonna dans la pièce.

- La sang de bourbe… articula Bellatrix. Comme on se retrouve ?

- Ginny, tu peux t'occuper des trois qui restent avec Parkinson ? Je m'occupe de l'hystérique… marmonna la neuvième sage.

- Je te signale que je suis là ! rétorqua Molly. Bellatrix ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi et…

La matriarche Weasley ne put finir sa phrase. Elle hoqueta de stupeur tandis qu'Hermione rangeait sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir et claquait des doigts. Elle fut aussitôt entourée d'un tourbillon d'électricité et de magie pure. Un début de tempête s'éleva dans la salle, et Molly se pinça le bras.

- Par Merlin… murmura Mrs Weasley.

Hermione fit deux pas incertains en direction des mangemorts et leva les mains.

- Approche Lestrange, et réglons nos comptes une bonne fois pour toutes…

* * *

Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu !

La suite la semaine prochaine, et toujours postée par la génialissime Sygui !

Bises de vacances,

Link9


	13. L'enchanteresse

Coucou tout le monde !

Toujours en vacances à Brives la Gaillarde, et je passe mon week-end à Nantes pour l'anniversaire de ma femme. COmment ça tout le monde s'en fout ? Ouais, pas faux ! ^^

Bref, sans plus tarder, un grand merci à Sygui grâce à qui vous pouvez lire ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : L'enchanteresse

Ginny regardait avec émerveillement sa femme. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu utiliser ses dons d'enchanteresse. Les cheveux de la neuvième sage voletaient, soufflés par la magie qui dansait autour d'elle. La lumière du courant électrique qui l'entourait faisait refléter un jeu d'ombre et lumière sur son visage fermé. Elle était divinement belle, mais terriblement effrayante.

- Miss Je Sais Tout fait encore son intéressante… ironisa Parkinson.

- Pour les tuer, il faut détruire leur cerveau, dit doucement Hermione sans quitter du regard Bellatrix qui affichait un sourire malsain.

- Ca, ça me plait, ricana Pansy en s'allumant une cigarette.

Molly jeta un regard furieux à la médicomage.

- Est-ce vraiment le moment de vous abandonner à vos vices ? gronda-t-elle.

- J'aimerai bien, répliqua Parkinson en jetant un regard en biais à Rose.

Des bruits de pas retentirent et les zombis, sauf Lestrange, détournèrent leur attention des sorcières. Parkinson en profita pour agiter sa baguette. Une énorme pierre se souleva du sol et vola à une vitesse vertigineuse vers Scorpius. La pierre percuta la tête du blond, le projetant contre un mur. La masse poursuivit son trajet, et le visage de Malefoy fut écrasé entre la pierre et le mur. Le corps eut un soubresaut puis finit par s'écrouler, la tête en charpie. Rose hurla et Pansy tira négligemment sur sa cigarette.

- Un de moins… dit la médicomage en soufflant la fumée.

Un groupe d'Aurors pénétra dans la pièce, certains avançant à reculons tout en jetant des sorts. James soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant ses parents.

- Il en sort de toute part, s'exclama Tonks pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille.

- Et les troupes basées à Sainte Mangouste m'ont informé que ces saloperies ont repris le contrôle de l'hôpital, ajouta Harry.

- Où est Arthur ? s'exclama Molly alors que des sortilèges fusaient tout autour d'elle.

- Il a été mis en sécurité, je m'en suis chargé moi-même… répondit le survivant.

- Autant dire qu'il est mort, se moqua Parkinson.

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux et dévia un sortilège qui se dirigeait vers le dos de Ginny qui se battait avec Rose contre deux mangemorts. Tonks toisa son mari d'un regard glacial et partit prêter main forte aux Aurors qui empêchaient d'autres morts vivants de rentrer dans la salle.

Pendant ce temps, au milieu de cette cohue, Hermione et Bellatrix se dévisageaient, immobiles.

- Alors sang de bourbe, on a peur de venir m'affronter ? ricana Lestrange.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lever la main et Bellatrix sentit comme une chape de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules. La mangemort tenta de résister, mais fut obligée de mettre un genou à terre et de courber la tête.

- Où est Ah Puch ? demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor d'une voix neutre.

- Je ne te dirai rien… grogna Bellatrix en levant les yeux.

Hermione entendit du bruit derrière elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

- Lestrange est pour moi !

L'enchanteresse reconnut sans peine la voix d'Harry. Elle maintint son sortilège sur Bellatrix et agita rapidement l'autre main. Un cercle de flammes hautes les entoura et elle eut juste le temps de voir Harry reculer avant que le mur de feu ne se ferme.

- Granger ! Laisse-la-moi ! hurlait le survivant.

Hermione se désintéressa du babillage de Potter et plongea son regard dans celui de Bellatrix. Cette dernière avait beau paraître détachée des évènements, l'enchanteresse ressentait sa peur et en tirait une grande satisfaction. Un rictus étira les lèvres de la neuvième sage et elle s'approcha lentement de la mangemort.

- Tu as des informations, et je vais te les soutirer, murmura Hermione.

- Dans tes rêves, sang de bourbe…

L'ancienne préfète en chef s'agenouilla près de Bellatrix et lui saisit le menton pour le relever brusquement, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- Je ne suis plus l'adolescente de dix-sept ans qui a tué accidentellement ton mari… Je suis bien plus créative.

- Tu ne tireras rien de moi, cracha Lestrange.

- Par la force physique, certainement pas. Voldemort…

- Ne prononce pas ce nom de tes lèvres impures !

- Voldemort t'a tellement torturée pour tes nombreux échecs qu'il est évident que tu dois être en quelque sorte immunisée… continua Hermione. Mais Merlin m'a appris deux trois sorts qui te plairont, j'en suis sûre…

Bellatrix voulut répondre mais Hermione disparut subitement. Elle sentit le poids sur ses épaules s'envoler et elle se releva aussitôt. Baguette à la main, elle regardait autour d'elle. Les sorciers avaient tous disparu et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus au ministère. Un vent frais lui caressa le visage, faisant voleter ses cheveux autour d'elle.

Elle cligna des yeux et les contours de la pièce, son ameublement se firent plus précis. Elle éclata de rire, un rire hystérique qui aurait glacé les veines de n'importe qui.

- Tu crois impressionner qui, sang de bourbe ? Tes tours de passe-passe sont minables !

Bellatrix tournoya sur elle-même, les bras écartés. Elle fit quelques pas de danse dans l'ancienne demeure des Jedusor, là où elle avait servi son maître pendant de nombreux mois. Soudain, un homme apparut et Lestrange en resta bouche-bée.

- Alors, Bellatrix… Tu ne salues plus ton maître ?

Ce visage aux détails parfaits, cette voix sifflante et aigue… Ce ne pouvait être une illusion. Bellatrix se mit à genoux et s'approcha en rampant presque sur les dalles de pierre pour embrasser le bas de la robe noire de Voldemort.

- Que se passe-t-il, maître ? demanda-t-elle avec déférence.

- La sang de bourbe te torture actuellement. Ton esprit s'est déconnecté pour ne pas ressentir la douleur, et j'en ai profité pour te contacter.

Voldemort s'éloigna de quelques pas, semblant réfléchir, et Lestrange le dévorait du regard.

- Comme tu as toujours été ma préférée, je peux t'aider… finit par dire le sorcier.

Lestrange s'aplatit face contre terre et se confondit en remerciements.

- Ce nécromancien qui t'a relevée d'entre les morts… Il pourrait faire la même chose avec moi. Et je mettrai alors mes terrifiants pouvoirs en œuvre pour tuer la sang de bourbe.

- C'est une excellente idée digne de votre indéniable génie, maître.

- Où est-il ?

- Je ne le sais pas exactement… Cependant, il est en Angleterre, près de Londres. Dans un endroit sombre et abandonné.

- J'attendais plus de précision de toi, rétorqua froidement Voldemort.

- Désolée, maître. Je dirai, un caveau dans un cimetière. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Ce sera suffisant…

L'image de Voldemort devint floue, tout comme le paysage. Bellatrix fronça les sourcils et hoqueta de stupeur lorsque Granger apparut en face d'elle. La chaleur était étouffante et elle avait l'impression que son corps allait fondre.

- Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains… hoqueta Lestrange.

La fureur se lisait sur son visage, mais Hermione haussa un sourcil. L'expression de la neuvième sage était impassible. Et Bellatrix se demanda comment une femme qui allait donner la mort pouvait rester aussi stoïque. Certes, elle-même était loin d'être un modèle de vertu, mais elle avait toujours éprouvé quelque chose en ôtant une vie. Le plus souvent, c'était de la joie. Mais la femme en face d'elle semblait indifférente à ce qui se passait.

- Tu n'as plus rien d'humain en toi, sang de bourbe…

Hermione la toisa et Bellatrix frissonna. Ce regard était vide, dénué de scrupule, si ce mot avait encore une signification pour l'ancienne Gryffondor. Cette dernière ouvrit la main puis la replia doucement. Lestrange se prit la tête dans les mains, hurlant de douleur.

- Mon maître me vengera ! Il nous vengera tous ! Et tu périras dans les flammes de sa colère divine ! cria Bellatrix.

Les doigts de la neuvième sage finirent par toucher sa paume. Elle ferma complètement son poing et la tête de la mangemort explosa, se répandant aux alentours. Puis Hermione leva les mains et dessina une arabesque au dessus d'elle. Les flammes se muèrent en un serpent de feu géant, faisant disparaître le mur qui la séparait des autres combattants.

- Baissez-vous ! rugit-elle aux sorciers qui se battaient contre les morts vivants.

James eut un cri de surprise tandis que Molly était trop stupéfaite pour parler. Rose attrapa ces derniers par le col et les jeta à terre, tandis que Ginny se collait contre un mur. Pansy observait ce spectacle avec grand intérêt. Elle se ralluma une cigarette et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Hermione projeta le serpent de feu sur les morts vivants dont les corps se consumèrent dans de longs cris d'agonie.

- Bordel… lâcha Harry en regardant les anciens mangemorts devenir des tas de cendres. Comment est-ce possible ?

Une fois toutes les créatures incinérées, la neuvième sage interrompit son sort. Elle parcourut la salle du regard et soupira en constatant que tout danger était écarté. Elle vacilla dangereusement mais Pansy la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

- Ca fait exploser trois pétards mouillés et ça tombe de fatigue. Tsss… ironisa Parkinson en tapotant la joue de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre, tes pétards mouillés ? murmura Hermione, avec un léger sourire.

- Fais gaffe Granger, j'ai une seringue sur moi… Et je ne te la collerai pas dans le cœur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Weasley ! Tu veux pas t'occuper d'ton handicapée pendant que je vérifie s'il n'y a pas d'autres blessés ?

Le professeur de vol prit sa femme dans ses bras et, une fois libérée, Pansy mit une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête de la rousse.

- Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama Ginny en grimaçant.

- Ca t'a fait quoi ? demanda sérieusement Pansy.

- Ca fait mal…

- C'est que tout va bien. Rassure-toi Weasley, c'est un geste médical…

Molly s'approchant en pointant sa baguette sur le buste de la médicomage.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous… commença à hurler Mrs Weasley.

- Bon, vous, pas la peine de vous ausculter. Si vous braillez, c'est que tout va bien. C'est le jour où vous ne crierez pas comme un putois qu'on écorche qu'il faudra s'inquiéter…

Pansy s'éloigna d'un pas léger en direction de Rose et de James. La médicomage regardait intensément l'ancienne préfète en chef et cette dernière sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier dans l'instant. Alors que Parkinson n'était plus qu'à quelques foulées d'elle, Rose décida d'agir vite pour se débarrasser définitivement de la sorcière. Elle attrapa James par les épaules, passa ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme et l'embrassa avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Elle n'entendit pas le hoquet de surprise de Potter père, et ne pensa pas qu'un choc pareil pourrait achever sa mère Hermione. James se raidit dans l'étreinte, puis finit par se détendre et rendre son baiser à la femme qu'il aimait.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Rose fit glisser son regard sur Pansy. Cette dernière tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, puis la jeta au sol pour l'écraser négligemment. Rose s'attendait à la voir blême, furieuse. Mais l'expression amusée de la médicomage lui fit perdre ses moyens.

- Bien, je remarque que tout le monde va bien, le bon docteur va pouvoir profiter de son chômage technique au calme ! dit-elle, sarcastique. Potter, je sais qu'à l'impossible nul n'est tenu, mais si tu pouvais faire en sorte que Ste Mangouste soit libérée de l'armée des morts, ce serait aimable de ta part.

Elle se tapa le front de la main, et eut un rictus déplaisant.

- Mais que suis-je bête ! Si je veux que ça soit fait, c'est à Tonks qu'il faut demander. Il y en a une d'intelligente dans cette famille, autant en profiter… Sur ce, je me casse… Bonne journée !

Elle goba un comprimé de vicodine et sortit de la salle, en souriant ironiquement à tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Elle regarda une dernière fois Rose et James, haussa un sourcil, fit mine de vomir en se mettant un doigt dans la gorge et disparut dans un couloir.

L'animagus sentit les doigts de James se refermer sur les siens. Elle étouffa un soupir et reporta son attention sur ses deux mères.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Molly d'une voix blanche.

- Faut que j'aille à Poudlard… murmura Hermione à Ginny.

Le professeur de vol hésita puis finit par acquiescer.

- J'emmène Hermione à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, maman. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je t'appelle ce soir…

Molly jeta un regard étrange à Hermione, dans lequel se mêlait colère et admiration. Elle tourna les talons et partit en direction de l'aire de transplanage.

- Harry, il faut rassembler les Aurors et faire le point sur la situation, dit sèchement Tonks.

Le survivant chercha l'approbation dans les yeux de Ginny, mais cette dernière s'occupait de sa femme.

- Ca marche. James, tu viens avec nous ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Rose.

- Je peux passer te voir ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Je serai sûrement chez moi vers vingt-deux heures… Passe-moi un coup de cheminée avant, pour être sûr… répondit l'animagus.

L'ancien Gryffondor sourit et suivit ses parents en direction du bureau des Aurors.

* * *

Rose était confortablement installée dans le bureau de William McGonagall. Elle avait une tasse de thé fumant devant elle et une boite de tritons au gingembre était grande ouverte entre deux piles de parchemins.

- Alors, intéressant ce bouquin ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose après avoir avalé son biscuit.

- Oui… répondit Rose en parcourant les pages.

William eut un sourire narquois.

- Ouais, et si ma tante en avait, on l'appellerait mon oncle…

Rose releva vivement la tête et regarda son oncle, surprise. Elle imaginait la tête de sa marraine si elle avait entendu ça.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le professeur avec un sourire qu'il voulait bienveillant, mais qui au final restait moqueur.

- Rien d'intéressant… grogna Rose.

- Mais où est passé l'époque bénie pendant laquelle tu me racontais tout ? Celle-là même où j'étais pour toi le plus bel homme du monde, demi-dieu descendu sur terre pour… commença William avec un ton théâtral digne des plus grandes tragédies grecques.

- Ouais bon, ça va, n'en fait pas trop… le coupa Rose, un rictus amusé étirant ses lèvres.

Elle referma Contes et légendes d'Amérique du Sud et attrapa sa tasse de thé.

- J'ai embrassé Potter…

William sursauta et avala de travers. Il toussa violemment pendants quelques secondes et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Père ou fils ? hoqueta-t-il, le visage rouge.

- James, bien évidemment ! Ce que tu peux être con !

- Pas autant que toi, répliqua-t-il sèchement. M'enfin, Rose ! Un Gryffondor ! Un Potter ! Le fils d'Harry l'abruti !

- COMMENT AS-TU PU TOMBER AUSSI BAS ? rugit une voix derrière eux.

Rose se retourna et vit son parrain encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Rogue fondit sur elle et l'écrasa de son regard le plus froid.

- Je t'ai élevé comme si tu étais ma propre fille. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour empêcher l'éducation gryffondoresque de tes mères de gâcher ton incroyable potentiel et ta brillante intelligence machiavélique. Je t'ai donné toutes les ficelles pour être manipulatrice, retorde, roublarde, fourbe, malhonnête… Et dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu renies mes enseignements pour jouer à la petite nymphette ? pesta Severus. Tu veux quoi ? Ma mort ? Dis-le tout de suite ! Je préfère me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie que de te voir embrasser ce fils et petit fils de crétins arrogants…

Rose se leva et toisa son parrain du regard.

- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, siffla-t-elle en serrant les poings. Et je préfère rouler une pelle à James que de serrer la main de Parkinson !

- Quoi, Parkinson ? demanda William, perdu.

- Cette cougar me court après depuis deux jours… grogna Rose en se rasseyant.

Elle croisa les jambes et jeta un regard de défi à Rogue. Ce dernier la toisa avec mépris et quitta le bureau en faisant tournoyer ses longues capes noires.

- Franchement Rose… Entre Parkinson et Potter, le choix est vite fait. Et pourtant Merlin sait que je ne suis pas porté sur les femmes… soupira William McGonagall en trempant ses lèvres dans la tasse de thé.

L'ancienne préfète en chef ne répondit pas. Elle se replongea dans la lecture, voulant à tout prix débusquer un indice qui la mettrait enfin sur la voie d'Ah Puch.

* * *

Ginny et Hermione discutait à voix basse dans l'infirmerie vide. L'infirmière s'était éclipsée dans son bureau, et les deux sorcières réfléchissaient à une tactique à déployer pour débusquer le nécromancien.

- Il faudrait mettre la main sur la carte de tous les cimetières de la région… murmura le professeur de vol.

- On doit pouvoir trouver ça à la bibliothèque, répondit Hermione.

La porte de l'office s'ouvrit doucement et Minerva McGonagall passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Puis-je ? demanda doucement la directrice.

Ginny entoura sa femme de ses bras en un geste possessif et acquiesça. Minerva eut un léger sourire et pénétra dans l'infirmerie en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Nous avons de la chance, aucune élève n'est malade ou victime d'un sort mal lancé en ce moment… Vous allez bien, toutes les deux ? demanda la directrice en regardant ses anciennes élèves.

- Fatiguée, mais rien de grave, répondit Hermione.

Minerva regarda sa montre et sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- Le soleil se couchera vers 18h30… Cela vous laisse quelques heures pour dormir…

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Il n'en est pas question. J'ai des recherches à faire et…

- Si vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre, vous ne servirez à rien. Reposez-vous, je m'occupe du reste avec Miss Weasley, coupa sèchement McGonagall.

La neuvième sage voulut rétorquer, mais Ginny l'en empêcha.

- Elle a raison. Dors un peu et, si on trouve quelque chose, on te réveillera, promis.

Alors qu'Hermione s'allongeait sur un lit aux draps blancs et avalait une potion de sommeil sans rêve, William déboula dans l'infirmerie, suivi de Rose.

- J'ai trouvé des informations capitales ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

L'enchanteresse n'en entendit pas plus. Elle sombra dans l'obscurité la plus profonde, et n'eut plus conscience de rien.

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bon week-end et à très bientôt,

Link9


	14. Un vieux cimetière londonien

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ca y est, j'suis rentrée de vacances, et Paris me déprime ! Fait tout moche, il pleut, ça craint... Enfin bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews que j'ai trouvé en rentrant et merci à Sygui d'avoir tenu la boutique pendant mon absence (elle a même passé l'aspi et la serpillière, c'est tout propre ! ^^)

Sans plus tarder, voilà le nouveau chap ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Un vieux cimetière londonien

L'atmosphère était studieuse, comme au bon vieux temps. Ginny regardait avec tendresse sa fille et sa femme penchées sur un parchemin, en train de relever les derniers éléments pouvant interférer avec leur ballade prévue pour la soirée.

Ginny eut un sourire ému et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 18h15. Elle referma le livre devant elle et le repoussa en grimaçant. Elle avait fini le passage racontant une légende sur la mort d'un nécromancien. Et c'était peu ragoûtant. Pour se débarrasser définitivement de ces nuisibles, il fallait leur trancher la tête, leur arracher le cœur, brûler chaque partie séparément et répandre les cendres aux quatre coins du globe.

Minerva et Rogue se disputaient à voix basse et cela attira l'attention du professeur de vol.

- Non, non et non ! pestait le directeur adjoint.

- Ce point n'est pas négociable, Severus ! rétorqua froidement McGonagall.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive… grogna Rose. J'arrive pas à me concentrer.

- Normal, à embrasser un Potter, on perd de précieux neurones, répondit sèchement le maître des potions.

Rose se leva et toisa son parrain du regard. Ce dernier fit de même. La tension était palpable dans la pièce et Minerva, excédée, tapa du poing sur la table.

- Ca suffit vous deux ! Vous ferez équipe, ça vous apprendra !

Les deux anciens Serpentards se tournèrent vers la directrice de Poudlard, mais n'ajoutèrent rien devant son air revêche.

- Hermione et Ginny, vous partirez ensemble pour visiter les cimetières du nord de Londres. Rose et Severus, vous ferez le sud, sud-est, il y en a moins.

- Et vous ? demanda Ginny.

Minerva n'eut le loisir de répondre. Quelques coups furent tapés à la porte qui s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. William passa la tête et son sourire était un brin machiavélique.

- J'ai un visiteur qui est venu pour, je cite : « le service après-vente »…

Il retint visiblement un ricanement et ouvrit la porte en grand. Pansy apparut, sa sacoche de médicomage à la main.

- Alors, comment va notre reine des zombis ? ironisa l'ancienne Serpentard.

Elle observa l'assemblée et haussa un sourcil.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez préparé une soirée bataille sorcière et que vous ne m'avez pas invitée ? demanda-t-elle, faussement vexée.

- Non, on s'apprêtait à faire la tournée des cimetières… répliqua Hermione. Histoire de relever quelques cadavres pour qu'ils t'attaquent cette nuit.

- J'aurais préféré une séance sacrificielle de Poufsouffles sur la tombe du grand Salazar, mais je saurai m'en contenter, rétorqua Pansy, acide.

Rose ferma les yeux et se massa les temps du bout des doigts. Elle sentait la migraine venir.

- Et bien, ça vous fait une partenaire, Minerva… grogna Rogue.

- Sérieusement, quels sont les plans pour la soirée ? demanda Parkinson en s'installant dans un fauteuil sans y avoir été invité.

- Nous devons débusquer le nécromancien dont je vous ai parlé, expliqua Rose.

La médicomage fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant.

- Vous avez composé des groupes de deux pour pourchasser un sorcier suffisamment doué pour pénétrer le peu d'esprit qu'a Granger ? Vous êtes suicidaires ?

- On doit se taper tous les cimetières de la région. On n'a pas vraiment le temps de tous les visiter à six en une nuit, répliqua froidement Ginny.

Pansy éclata d'un rire méprisant qui fit sourire Rogue.

- Réflexion typiquement Gryffondor, donc d'une stupidité abyssale. On fait deux groupes de trois en essayant d'équilibrer les éléments forts et les compétences. Le professeur Rogue a quelques connaissances médicales et…

- Vous vous oubliez, Miss Parkinson.

- Oui, moi aussi je vous aime, professeur. Donc, le grand ténébreux et moi-même ne pouvons être dans la même équipe. Ensuite, Granger, tu ne comptes pas t'évanouir ou nous vomir dessus ?

Hermione croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Je prends ça pour un non. Donc, Granger avec moi, et le professeur McGonagall avec son directeur adjoint. Reste une Weasley et Rosie chérie…

La jeune femme serra les poings et ravala une remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Ma chérie, tu viens avec nous, proposa Hermione à sa femme. Ca laissera le temps à Severus et à Rose de discuter.

Pansy voulut répliquer mais Minerva acquiesça.

- Bien, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda la directrice de Poudlard. En route !

Parkinson sortit son tube de vicodine et fourra deux comprimés sous sa langue. Pour supporter toute une soirée avec Granger et Weasley, elle aurait besoin d'au moins ça.

* * *

- Y'en a encore pour longtemps ? demanda Pansy en s'allumant une cigarette.

Ginny, qui marchait devant l'ancienne Serpentard, se retourna et la foudroya du regard.

- Eteins-moi ça, tu vas nous faire repérer… chuchota le professeur de vol. Et parle moins fort, tu fais trop de bruit.

- Nous faire repérer par qui ? demanda Parkinson en élevant la voix. Il n'y a que des morts, ici. On ne risque pas de les déranger…

C'était le septième cimetière qu'elles visitaient, et la médicomage en avait plein le dos. Et sa tenue n'était définitivement pas adaptée pour crapahuter dans les herbes folles à la tombée de la nuit. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas mis ses satanées chaussures à six centimètres de talon. Mais elles mettaient parfaitement en valeur son tailleur pantalon noir, col mao. Sa chemise blanche cintrée présentait un décolleté plongeant qui faisait passer ses seins pour deux melons à la pesée. Et elle était plutôt fière de leur apparence vu son âge. Un long manteau noir qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux complétait sa tenue. A côté d'elle, Granger et Weasley ne supportaient pas la comparaison. Elles ressemblaient à deux orphelines d'un pays en voie de développement. Granger avait un jean déchiré aux genoux, des chaussures en cuir montantes, un pull gris et sa veste en cuir noir arrivant aux hanches. Quant à Weasley, un pantalon en lin, des escarpins à talons presque plat, et une veste chaude nouée à sa taille l'habillaient sans grâce particulière. Les trois avançaient parmi les tombes, baguette à la main, et tandis que la médicomage et la rousse s'engueulaient copieusement, Hermione ne disait pas un mot.

Tout à coup, Pansy sentit sa nuque picoter et ses poils se hérisser. Elle détourna son regard de Weasley qui s'était brusquement arrêtée de parler, et les deux sorcières reportèrent leur attention sur Granger. Elle était entourée d'un halo de magie qui tournoyait.

- Tu as quelque chose ? murmura Ginny.

- Je ressens sa magie… dit sombrement la neuvième sage. Le pouvoir qu'il m'a volé m'appelle…

- C'est pas trop tôt, répliqua Pansy.

Ginny soupira en fusillant la médicomage du regard, et s'élança à la suite de sa femme qui s'était mise à courir entre les tombes. Parkinson les suivait de loin, ne faisant manifestement pas le moindre effort pour tenter d'être à leur rythme.

Les deux anciennes Gryffondors pénétrèrent dans un mausolée de pierre grise, une gargouille surplombant l'édifice. Un caveau se dressait au fond de la pièce. Hermione scrutait la pièce sombre.

- Il n'y a rien ici… marmonna Ginny.

- Je sens la magie… Il est là, répliqua gentiment Hermione.

- Evidemment qu'il est là, mais demande pas à Weasley d'avoir une once de jugeote…

Pansy venait d'arriver et souffla sa fumée dans le mausolée. Elle écrasa son mégot sur la porte et pénétra à son tour dans la salle. Elle passa sa main sur les murs, donnant quelques légers coups de poings de temps à autre pour en tester la résonnance. Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, elle reporta son attention sur le caveau. Elle tira sa baguette de la manche droite de son manteau et l'agita en un mouvement sec. La lourde plaque de marbre glissa lentement pour tomber au sol dans un bruit assourdissant et se briser. Elle jeta un œil dans la tombe et sourit à la vue d'un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

- Et voilà le passage secret ! s'exclama-t-elle, réjouie. Qui descend là-dedans ?

- Après toi, Parkinson… grogna Ginny.

- C'était de l'humour, Weasley ? La prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant, que je décroche un léger sourire… répliqua la médicomage.

Hermione ne semblait pas entendre la dispute entre les deux sorcières. Elle tira son katana hors du fourreau accroché dans son dos. Rose avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aller le chercher pendant que la neuvième sage se reposait à l'infirmerie. L'enchanteresse claqua des doigts et une boule de lumière apparut, flottant devant elle. Hermione la lança dans le caveau et l'obscurité disparut. L'ancienne Gryffondor enjamba la tombe et descendit les marches.

Ginny inspira profondément et imita sa femme, ne voulant la perdre de vue. Pansy sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules.

- Putain de Gryffondor… Toujours à foncer tête baissée dans les emmerdes sans prendre le temps de réfléchir… grogna-t-elle en suivant les deux femmes dans le passage secret.

Elle baissa la tête et arriva en bas des marches. Hermione scrutait le couloir et Ginny assurait leurs arrières.

- Tu t'es décidée à venir ? demanda le professeur de vol d'une voix doucereuse.

- Faut bien que quelqu'un vous tire d'affaire si ça tourne mal, répliqua Pansy avec un rictus. Alors Granger, il est où ton copain de bac à sable ?

La neuvième sage avança prudemment jusqu'à un carrefour et prit le chemin de droite, suivit de près par les deux sorcières.

* * *

Minerva était assise sur une tombe, jambes croisées et observait Rogue et Rose qui se disputaient. Son coude reposait sur son genou et son menton était soutenu par la paume de sa main. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se mêler de la conversation houleuse. Ces deux là devaient vider leur sac, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ensuite, ils se remettraient en quête d'Ah Puch.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? hurla Rose, le visage rouge de colère.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es laide au point qu'aucune autre personne en dehors de Potter ne veuille te toucher ? rétorqua froidement Severus.

- Ce n'est pas le problème !

- Et bien si ! Tu as l'embarras du choix et tu jettes ton dévolu sur ce fils d'ab…

- JAMES N'EST PAS HARRY ! rugit la dixième sage.

- Pas loin ! Franchement, il y avait le jeune Lupin, un Serdaigle. Ou même, pour te prouver que je ne suis pas aussi sectaire que tu le penses, le petit Londubat. Il est aussi fantasque que cette pauvre Lovegood, mais au moins lui voit plus loin que le bout de son nez…

- Tu es jaloux du père d'Harry, voilà tout ! Tout ça parce qu'il s'est marié avec Lily Evans ! Et tu reportes ta haine sur ses descendants…

Dès que ces paroles franchirent ses lèvres, Rose les regretta amèrement. Rogue blêmit et serra les poings. Il fit deux pas en direction de sa filleule, mais Minerva se leva et s'interposa entre les deux anciens Serpentards.

- Qui t'a raconté ça ? demanda Severus d'une voix glaciale.

- Parrain, je suis désolée, je…

- C'est cette vermine de survivant ?

Le maître des potions s'était encore rapproché. Cependant, McGonagall l'avait arrêté en posant sa main sur le torse du directeur adjoint.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… Tu ignores tout de cette histoire. Ne prononce plus jamais son nom ! articula froidement Severus.

- Vraiment, parrain, je ne voulais pas… dit Rose d'une voix blanche.

- Je pensais t'avoir appris à réfléchir avant de parler… Finalement, vous ferez un beau couple d'ingrats sans cervelle. J'ai honte pour toi.

Rogue tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

- Reste ici, je vais le calmer, dit doucement Minerva. Fais attention, il y a quelques goules dans ce cimetière. Si elles approchent, utilise des sorts de feu. Elles en ont peur.

McGonagall s'élança et rattrapa rapidement le directeur adjoint. Rose les observa de loin. Elle voyait Rogue faire de grands gestes tandis que la directrice de Poudlard tentait de maintenir un contact apaisant.

- Severus, c'est en vous obstinant à vouloir la séparer de James que vous allez la persuader de poursuivre avec lui.

- Ne me dites pas que vous cautionner cette… union contre nature !

- Je ne souhaite que son bonheur, rétorqua doucement Minerva.

- Moi aussi, mais pas avec Potter !

- Arrêtez d'accabler ce garçon parce qu'il est le fils d'Harry et le petit-fils de James. Il n'a rien à voir avec eux.

Rogue lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

- Mais là où je vous rejoins, c'est que je doute fortement que ces deux-là formeront le couple idéal. James est l'opposé de Scorpius, et je pense que Rose se rendra compte tôt ou tard que ce jeune homme n'est pas fait pour elle.

- Mais quand ? demanda Severus avec humeur.

- Quand elle s'ennuiera avec lui… soupira Minerva. Ensuite, elle finira par sortir avec une personne qui lui correspondra. Elle est jeune, Severus. Laissez-lui le temps.

- Je me demande qui pourra bien supporter une pareille mégère…

- Elle ne l'a pas encore rencontré, répondit l'animagus en chassant l'image de Parkinson qui flottait à la surface de son esprit. Et puis, j'arrive bien à vous supporter !

Rogue allait protester quand Minerva posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Allons-y, voulez-vous ? Il nous reste encore deux cimetières à visiter, et j'aimerais bien dormir quelques heures avant le petit-déjeuner…

Le maître des potions acquiesça. Il prit la main de McGonagall dans la sienne et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa filleule qu'il gratifia d'un regard noir en la croisant.

* * *

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne t'a pas attendu… marmonna Pansy en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

Elle observait la pièce dans laquelle les trois sorcières se trouvaient maintenant. De la mousse couvraient les murs et la salle dégageait une forte odeur d'humidité. Un vieux lit agrémenté d'un matelas usé reposait au centre de ce qui semblait être une chambre, et une statue en pierre d'homme vêtue d'un pagne trônait à chaque coin. Pansy dévisagea l'une d'elle. L'homme sculpté tenait en sa main droite une petite larme courbée, une sorte de couteau sacrificiel, de pierre elle aussi. Elle parcourut les quatre statues du regard, et il lui sembla qu'elles étaient toutes identiques.

- Quelqu'un s'y connait en mythologie sud-américaine ? chuchota Ginny en s'approchant lentement de l'une des sculptures.

- Miss Je Sais Tout ? demanda narquoisement Pansy.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je confonds allégrement mayas, aztèques et incas.

- Ta réputation serait-elle usurpée ? Je ne m'en remettrai jamais… ironisa la médicomage.

Cette dernière sortit des tubes à essai de sa poche et inspecta le lit sans le toucher. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle emprisonna dans les tubes de verres des cheveux, des poils et réussit même à collecter des petites peaux mortes.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione observait un petit bureau qui se trouvait le long d'un mur. En passant le doigt sur la surface boisée, elle trouva un peu de cire fondue encore tiède.

- Et merde… Il nous a échappé de peu… grogna-t-elle.

Un cri retentit dans la pièce, et la neuvième sage se retourna aussitôt. Ginny avait été attrapée par sa veste par l'une des statues et la lame en pierre se tenait à quelques millimètres de la gorge de la rousse. Hermione leva la main pour attaquer, mais trop tard. La lame trancha la gorge du professeur de vol et un puissant jet de sang atteignit la neuvième sage et la médicomage. La statue projeta le corps de Ginny qui s'affaissa contre un mur. L'enchanteresse hurla à plein poumon et se précipita sur sa femme.

- Putain de vérole de moine… lâcha Pansy, d'une voix blanche.

Le mur s'était transformé en une espèce de baie vitrée donnant sur un paysage morne, froid, angoissant. Et de l'autre côté de la vitre, une autre Ginny regardait sa femme en criant. Aucun son ne leur parvenait. Le regard d'Hermione passa du corps allongé à sa femme de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle sentait son cœur s'affoler et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. La statue sembla ouvrir les yeux et une voix métallique résonna dans la pièce.

- Le Dieu de la Mort attend son sacrifice. Une livre de chair, une livre de sang. Honorez notre dieu, et la femme vous sera rendue. Entrez de votre plein gré dans la première strate du monde souterrain, combattez le Seigneur de la Nuit, et vous regagnerez le monde des vivants. Telle est notre parole, telle est notre loi.

Parkinson se pencha sur le corps de Ginny et referma sa blessure d'un coup de baguette. Elle fit quelques examens rapides sous le regard mortifié d'Hermione et soupira.

- Elle est encore vivante, mais pour combien de temps ?

Hermione passa doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa femme, puis se redressa et s'approcha de la statue. De l'autre côté de la vitre, l'image du professeur de vol jeta un regard horrifié à sa dépouille, semblant prendre conscience qu'elle errait entre la vie et la mort.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

- Le sang est la vie, le sang est le pouvoir. Les créatures nocturnes s'en nourrissent pour vivre, les dieux s'en délectent. Un sacrifice apaisera la colère divine. Offrez votre sang, offrez votre puissance au Dieu de la Mort, et votre femme vous sera rendue, pour peu que vous passiez les épreuves…

Un léger bruit retentit derrière l'ancienne Gryffondor qui se retourna. Pansy venait de s'allumer une clope.

- C'est vraiment le moment ? s'emporta Hermione.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir à un moyen de nous tirer de là. Parce que ton sorcier, il nous a bien baisé…

Elle inspira une longue bouffée qu'elle recracha au visage de la statue.

- Excusez-moi d'vous déranger, mais il vous faut une mort ? demanda la médicomage.

- Exactement… Le sang doit couler.

- Il y a une quantité précise ? insista Parkinson.

- Le sang doit couler, répéta la statue.

La médicomage fit une moue, tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et l'expira lentement.

- Ok Granger, j'ai une idée. Tu ne m'interromps pas, tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, car c'est assez capilotracté. Et on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Ton copain, tu aurais me préciser que c'était un dieu en passant, a besoin de sang. Pourquoi ? Parce que la magie, la puissance circule dans ce fluide vital. Et avant de m'accuser de ségrégation, pense aux propriétés du sang de dragon. Ensuite, en magie noire, une blessure qu'on s'inflige à soi-même s'appelle une petite mort. C'est utilisé pour des sortilèges mineurs.

Elle fit une pause, haussant un sourcil, tentant de se rappeler de quelque chose.

- La petite mort est à mettre en opposition, surtout dans le vaudou, à la chèvre blanche, autre nom du sacrifice humain. Nous allons donc jouer à ça avec cette sculpture de bas étage. Il va s'attendre à un beau sacrifice avec cœur arraché, et il n'aura qu'une petite coupure du doigt.

- Et je fais comment, pour passer de l'autre côté du miroir ? demanda Hermione.

- Ca, j'ai ma petite idée. On pourrait te faire saigner assez pour que tu tombes dans les pommes, mais j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas une bonne idée de donner plus de puissance à ce nécromancien de mes deux. Donc, tu te coupes le doigt, et je te provoque une bonne overdose de vicodine…

La médicomage sortit le tube de sa poche et en vida le contenu dans sa main.

- Dix cachets… Ca va te faire décoller, tu vas adorer !

- Et tu vas faire comment pour me réveiller, ensuite ?

- Laisse faire la pro… On s'occupera des petits détails plus tard.

Hermione décida de faire confiance à la femme qui l'avait déjà sauvée une fois. Elle se tourna vers la statue, lui arracha la lame des mains et s'entailla le bout de l'index. Elle grimaça. Pourquoi les blessures les plus petites faisaient-elles toujours le plus mal ? Deux gouttes de sang coulèrent sur la lame qui s'illumina. Elle remit la courte épée dans les mains de la statue et se tourna vers Pansy. Cette dernière avait conjuré un verre qu'elle lui donna et y jeta les dix comprimés.

La neuvième sage renifla le verre et grimaça.

- Du whisky ?

- Fais-moi confiance. Tu n'auras pas bu la dernière goutte que tu seras déjà inconsciente. Allez, cul sec !

Hermione ferma les yeux et avala le contenu du gobelet. Elle sentit l'amertume de l'alcool et les comprimés qui commençaient à se dissoudre descendre le long de son œsophage. Une fois le verre bu, il glissa de sa main pour tomber au sol dans un bruit qui lui sembla assourdissant. Elle tomba à genoux et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le paysage devenait flou et sa respiration se bloquait. Elle porta les mains à sa gorge. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

- Bonne nuit Granger… murmura Parkinson.

L'ancienne Gryffondor tomba en avant, mais était déjà inconsciente quand sa tête toucha le sol.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochain !

Passez un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	15. Voyage en enfer

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Voyage en enfer

Hermione eut l'impression de revivre ses voyages dans le temps.

Une espèce de tourbillon l'emportait tandis que la crypte ne devenait plus qu'un vague souvenir. La langue de plomb reprit plus ou moins ses esprits lorsque ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans une dune de sable. Le sol meuble se déroba sous elle et l'obligea à mettre ses deux mains et un genou à terre pour se stabiliser. Reprenant son équilibre, elle prit le temps d'étudier son environnement.

Elle se trouvait assurément dans un désert, le sable brûlant sous ses paumes s'étendant à perte de vue devant ses yeux. En faisant un tour sur elle-même, elle aperçut le ruban gris d'un fleuve qui serpentait entre deux pyramides. Sur l'une des berges, de minces silhouettes semblaient s'activer autour de ce qui paraissait être un comptoir de marchands. En mettant ses mains au-dessus de ses yeux pour mieux voir, Hermione discerna un homme, coiffé de ce qui semblait être la couronne de la Haute Egypte, assis devant une balance. Des individus, en file ininterrompue, se présentaient devant le personnage qui pesait quelque chose avant de leur indiquer une felouque sur laquelle embarquer ou le désert dans lequel retourner.

- C'est marrant, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, ça ressemble plus à un passage dans l'au-delà égyptien comme j'ai pu me l'imaginer qu'à un enfer sud-américain où règnerait Ah Puch…

- Qu'à cela ne tienne ! lui répondit une voix sourde dans sa tête.

Et tandis qu'Hermione prenait sa tête à deux mains pour contrôler la douleur qui lui déchirait le crâne, le paysage s'effaçait pour laisser place à une dense forêt tropicale.

Autant le désert paraissait silencieux sous le vent qui déplaçait les dunes, autant le couvert arboré était bruyant. Ca piaillait, criait, sifflait, glapissait, feulait au grand dam de la neuvième sage qui sentait que sa tête allait exploser.

- Par Merlin, c'est quoi ce cirque ? fit-elle en se retenant de tituber contre un arbre gigantesque.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, rassurée de toujours sentir son katana dans son dos, mais anxieuse de ce nouvel environnement. Où qu'elle pose son regard, elle ne voyait qu'un monde végétal compact et n'avait pas de moyen de se repérer. La langue de plomb fit quelques pas dans ce qu'elle pensait être la direction où elle avait précédemment vu l'étal du juge des âmes. Mais elle s'aperçut rapidement de l'impénétrabilité de la forêt. Elle leva la main devant elle et un tourbillon de vent agita simplement les grands arbres. Concentrant plus de puissance encore, elle propulsa une masse d'air qui fit se coucher dans des craquements de fin du monde des arbres sans doute millénaires, amenant les habitants de la canopée au ras du sol. Mais, même comme cela, elle ne réussit qu'à se dégager un couloir sur quelques centaines de mètres. La forêt ne coopérait pas avec l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- A ce rythme-là, jamais je ne pourrais rattraper Ginny avant qu'elle n'ait fini son dernier voyage ! maugréa-t-elle.

Elle écarta d'un coup de pied rageur un serpent qui s'intéressait de trop près à ses chaussures, et interpella Ah Puch.

- Dis-moi, le nécromancien… Tu ne peux pas faire mieux ? J'ai vu des villages vacances pour touristes américains qui faisaient moins clichés ! Ca se dit sorcier, mais c'est pas foutu de faire un décor correct !

Elle n'avait pas fini qu'un élancement sourd prenait déjà naissance entre ses tempes.

- Je suis le dieu de la Mort, je peux créer le monde dans lequel tu veux trépasser !

- Dans ce cas, sans vouloir abuser, je préfère me figurer la Grèce, j'ai déjà eu des potes là-bas…

Le vœu sitôt prononcé, le paysage commença à s'estomper.

- Et de préférence avec ma femme, ajouta la neuvième sage en grimaçant de douleur.

Quand Hermione reprit ses esprits, elle était allongée sur une plage de sable noir. Elle se releva rapidement et regarda autour d'elle. Ginny n'était toujours pas à ses côtés. Des arbres morts à perte de vue lui bouchaient une partie de l'horizon, et un chemin de pierre s'arrêtait sur la rive d'un fleuve immense. Elle chercha un court instant, et se rendit vite à l'évidence : il n'y avait aucune pont pour passer de l'autre côté. Seulement une petite barque, dans laquelle se trouvait une personne enroulée dans une longue cape noire.

- Si je suis bien chez les Grecs, ce doit être Caron, se rappela Hermione en avançant vers la frêle embarcation.

Une fois à quelques mètres de la personne, elle s'arrêta et l'interpella.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu une femme rousse passer dans le coin ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

- Elle n'avait pas de quoi payer.

La voix qui lui répondit était presque métallique. Un timbre qui vous glaçait le sang. Une voix de démon. Hermione frissonna, mais reprit contenance.

- Et alors ?

- 1 obole ou cents ans d'errance, c'est la règle, mais…

- Mais quoi, fit l'ancienne préfète inquiète.

- Hadès avait d'autres projets pour elle, je l'ai abandonnée au milieu du fleuve.

L'enchanteresse sentit une main glacée enserrer son cœur. Elle monta dans la barque, attrapa la créature par le col et plongea son regard glacial dans le sien. Elle faisait face à un vieillard sale qui la fixait de ses pupilles verticales comme celles d'une vipère, d'un orange tirant sur le brun.

- Reposez –moi à terre, humaine ! ordonna le démon.

- Avec plaisir… lâcha Hermione d'une voix froide.

Elle souleva la créature et fut surprise de la trouver légère. Elle la maintint quelques instants au dessus de sa tête, puis la jeta de toutes ses forces dans le fleuve. Un hurlement déchira le calme ambiant, suivi du bruit d'un corps qui tombe à l'eau. Hermione sursauta en remarquant des mains sortir de l'eau pour agripper la créature et l'entraîner sous l'onde pour disparaître dans les profondeurs noires de la rivière.

- Et merde… lâcha l'enchanteresse.

Elle ôta sa veste pour la jeter sur la rive, retira son katana de son fourreau, fourreau qui suivit le même trajet que la veste, et plongea à son tour dans le fleuve. Elle projeta sa magie, comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs années avant, quand elle cherchait les personnes kidnappées pendant la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle repéra rapidement Ginny. Elle exécuta deux mouvements de nage et ce qui rôdait dans l'eau tenta de l'attraper. Elle décocha un coup de pied dans ce qui semblait être un visage, découpa d'un geste précis de son katana deux mains qui tentait de se saisir d'elle et claqua rapidement des doigts. Une onde magique balaya en une sphère parfaite de protection l'eau et repoussa au loin les créatures qui l'attaquaient. Elle sonda à nouveau le fleuve et soupira de soulagement en remarquant que sa femme se trouvait toujours au même endroit. Cinquante mètres plus loin, cinq mètres de profondeur. Elle replongea dans la rivière et nagea à toute vitesse.

Elle remarqua bien vite, avec étonnement, qu'elle pouvait respirer dans l'eau. Tout en progressant, en se frayant un passage parmi les démons aquatiques, elle se demanda si ce fleuve n'avait pas pour but de tourmenter et de faire souffrir éternellement les personnes qui tombaient dedans. Les noyer n'avait alors aucun sens.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle aperçut enfin la chevelure rousse. Ginny était la proie de cinq monstres qui tournaient autour d'elle, l'un la maintenant enfoncée dans l'eau, les autres lui donnant des coups de griffes, répandant ainsi son sang dans l'onde. Hermione agita lentement la main, et de gros blocs de glace se formèrent autour des créatures, les emprisonnant. Seule celle qui maintenait le professeur de vol y avait échappé. L'enchanteresse projeta sa magie devant elle. La créature, propulsée en arrière, lâcha sa prise et Ginny fut libre. Cette dernière nagea aussitôt en direction de sa femme. Dès qu'elle le put, Hermione la prit dans ses bras et toutes deux remontèrent à la surface.

Elles gagnèrent rapidement la rive et, une fois hors de l'eau, s'allongèrent quelques instants, épuisées, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher… murmura Ginny.

- Je te retrouverai toujours, répondit doucement Hermione en posant ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme.

- Je te propose de dégager d'ici.

- Avec plaisir !

Elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, puis se levèrent en époussetant leurs vêtements trempés. La neuvième sage claqua des doigts pour les sécher et, remarquant que le professeur de vol tremblait de froid, elle récupéra sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de la rousse. Elle raccrocha son katana dans son dos et massa rapidement son cou courbaturé.

- Je doute que nous trouvions un panneau « sortie », plaisanta Hermione.

- Tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter Parkinson, elle déteint sur toi, répliqua Ginny avec un sourire.

L'enchanteresse éclata de rire, mais redevint sérieuse quelques instants plus tard et observa le paysage.

- Tu vois cette longue ligne noire au loin ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione plissa les yeux, et secoua la tête.

- Non, rien.

- Tu devrais te résoudre à porter tes lunettes, ma vieille… La ligne bouge. Je crois que ce sont des morts qui font la queue, sans doute vers leur dernière demeure. Si on remonte la file dans l'autre sens, on devrait trouver la sortie, proposa Ginny.

La neuvième sage acquiesça, et elles se mirent en route. Elles firent une partie du trajet silencieusement, chacune plongée dans ses pensées. Puis Ginny brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre elles.

- Tout paraît si facile, quand je suis avec toi. Pourtant, s'échapper des enfers n'est pas chose commune.

- Peut-être n'est-il pas conçu pour les sages…

- Ce qui signifie qu'à notre mort, nous serons séparées ? demanda la rousse, mortifiée.

Hermione s'arrêta et prit la main de sa femme.

- Je t'interdis de penser ça. Nous ne finirons jamais dans un endroit pareil. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon passé, de mon présent ou de mon futur de sage siégeant au conseil, je ne sais pas ce qui s'y passe, mais à ce que m'a dit Merlin, c'est la valse des réunions. En dehors de ce monde, je suis sure que nous sommes ensemble, tous les quatre, avec Rose et Hugo.

Ginny eut une moue peu convaincue.

- Je te jure que, même trépassée, je viendrai encore te réclamer tes délicieux cookies… ajouta l'enchanteresse avec un léger sourire.

Le professeur de vol lui donna un petit coup de coude, mais parut rassurée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux sorcières se trouvaient à remonter la file des morts en sens inverse. Elle prenait naissance entre deux hautes parois rocheuses.

- Que fera-t-on quand on aura trouvé le début de la queue ? Et s'il n'y a pas de porte ? demanda Ginny.

- On improvisera, répondit Hermione, confiante.

Elles passèrent entre les deux pans du défilé montagneux et tombèrent dans un cul de sac. Les morts apparaissaient comme par magie, et allait prendre place dans la file d'attente.

- Et merde… grogna Ginny.

Cependant, la rousse pencha la tête et remarqua un monstre de taille moyenne, assis à un bureau, faisant des croix dans un registre à chaque fois qu'un mort passait devant lui.

- Je crois que c'est notre billet de sortie… murmura Hermione. Reste ici.

La neuvième sage joua des coudes, bousculant des morts, et se planta devant le bureau de la créature. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi laid. Ses bras étaient couverts d'une fourrure rouge et ses mains se terminaient par de longues griffes noires. Son visage était boursoufflé, et six yeux verts brillants descendaient de son front à son nez. La bouche révélait des crocs acérés.

- A la file, mortelle ! dit-il sans la regarder.

La voix était un grognement de fauve.

- Pour sortir, c'est par où ? demanda ironiquement Hermione.

Le démon leva ses yeux et poussa un rugissement.

- Personne ne sort… commença la créature.

- Sauf sans avoir combattu le Seigneur de la Nuit, coupa l'enchanteresse.

Le démon se leva, renversant au passage son bureau et sa chaise. Hermione déglutit en remarquant qu'il était plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Bien plus grand. Il s'était recroquevillé derrière l'office, mais maintenant, il était entièrement déplié. Et faisait bien dans les deux mètres cinquante de haut.

- Tu veux te mesurer à moi ? rugit le démon.

Pour toute réponse, la neuvième sage tira son katana du fourreau et passa sa main sur la lame. Cette dernière s'illumina d'un halo violet et fut parcourue d'une électricité noire.

Le Seigneur de la Nuit abattit ses mains sur l'ancienne Gryffondor qui évita le premier coup de patte, mais pas le deuxième. Les griffes découpèrent son pull, arrachant un lambeau de peau au passage. Son épaule gauche saignait abondamment, mais la langue de plomb l'ignora. Ginny hurla, mais Hermione la rassura d'un bref regard. Elle recula de deux pas et évalua la situation. Le démon était imposant, puissant et rapide, mais sa stature en faisait tout de même un infernal lourd et massif.

Elle leva le bras droit et la lame passa au dessus de son épaule. Elle courut en direction du monstre et glissa entre ses jambes, tête baissée, au moment où la créature tenta de l'attraper. Une fois derrière elle, Hermione pivota et donna un grand coup circulaire, découpant les tendons derrière les genoux du démon.

Le Seigneur de la nuit poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'affaissa à genoux. Du sang gicla, formant une marre sous lui. Hermione se releva, prit de l'élan et sauta pour planter son katana dans le dos de la créature. Elle appuya de toutes ses forces et sentit la lame transpercer la chair pour atteindre le cœur. Elle fit tourner la lame plusieurs fois, puis finit par la retirer. Elle retomba souplement sur le sol et vit le Seigneur de la Nuit s'effondrer.

- Ginny ! Prend ma main ! Vite !

Le professeur de vol s'élança, contourna la créature et se saisit de la main que sa femme lui tendait. Le paysage s'effaça, et les deux sorcières eurent l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond, obscur. Le sommeil s'empara d'elles, et elles perdirent connaissance pendant leur chute interminable.

* * *

- Allez, on dégueule un bon coup, en ayant une pensée émue pour les générations de boulimiques qui ont souillé les chiottes de Poudlard ! plaisanta une voix.

Hermione se réveilla brusquement. Quelqu'un la tenait assise sur une chaise, penchée en avant au dessus d'une bassine en ferraille, et avait attrapé délicatement ses cheveux.

- Pansy ? demanda Hermione avant qu'un haut le cœur ne la prenne.

- Non, on parle pas. On vomit ! Et t'auras des points bonus si t'arrives à viser les pompes de Rogue.

- PARKINSON ! s'exclama une voix grave.

Hermione sentit la bile remonter le long de son œsophage et restitua le contenu de son estomac dans la bassine.

- Encore une fois, et tu auras le droit à une sucette… ironisa la médicomage.

La langue de plomb voulut rétorquer, mais elle vomit de nouveau.

- Bravo ! Tu peux aller prendre une douche ! s'exclama Pansy en applaudissant.

- Vous êtes vraiment médicomage ? demanda Rose en la foudroyant du regard.

- Oui, j'ai eu le diplôme, mais me demande pas où il est, j'en sais foutre rien. Peut-être accroché dans mes chiottes…

La médicomage aida l'enchanteresse à se relever. Cette dernière fut surprise de se retrouver dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Rose se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'assura que sa mère allait bien, puis relâcha son étreinte.

- Comment va Ginny ? demanda Hermione.

- Et tu iras te laver les dents… grimaça Pansy. Elle va bien. Elle dort. Je lui ai donné une potion régénérante. Elle sera en pleine forme demain matin.

- C'est toi qui nous as amenées ici ? interrogea Hermione.

- Non, c'est le père Noël… Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? répondit la médicomage. Le professeur Rogue m'a aidé pour les soins de base et…

- Miss Parkinson…

La voix de Rogue contenait juste ce qu'il fallait de menace pour que Pansy ne finisse pas sa phrase. Elle eut un rictus amusé pour son ancien directeur de maison et Hermione eut un léger sourire.

- Au fait, la statue avait un message pour toi, reprit l'ancienne Serpentard. Je l'ai noté dans mon calepin…

Pansy sortit un petit carnet de sa poche, tourna trois pages et lit quelques lignes rapidement.

- Voilà, j'ai trouvé : « Les ténèbres corrompent les cœurs, la mort gagne les esclaves. Quand le soleil sera caché par la lune, la lumière sera consumée par l'obscurité pour plonger le monde dans la noirceur. Les sages plieront devant le Dieu de la Mort, emportant l'humanité dans leurs chutes. Leurs sacrifices lui rendront toute sa gloire… »

La médicomage ferma son carnet, le fourra dans sa poche et toisa du regard Hermione, Severus et Rose.

- Maintenant, vous allez avoir la gentillesse d'arrêter de me prendre pour une imbécile et m'expliquer ce qui se passe…

- C'est une bonne idée. Après tout, vous avez prouvé que nous pouvions avoir confiance en vous…

Minerva McGonagall venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Marraine… commença Rose.

- Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous ce soir ? demanda la directrice.

Rose regarda sa montre et lâcha un juron.

- Je suis complètement à la bourre…

- File, je m'occupe de tout, répliqua Minerva avec un mince sourire.

La jeune femme déposa une bise sur la joue d'Hermione, fit de même avec Ginny endormie, et s'éclipsa en courant.

- Miss Parkinson, si vous voulez bien me suivre… proposa aimablement Minerva.

- Avez-vous toujours l'excellente bouteille de whisky qui se trouvait dans votre ancien bureau ? demanda Pansy.

Les deux sorcières quittèrent l'infirmerie en discutant, laissant Rogue et Hermione veiller sur Ginny, profondément endormie. La neuvième sage contemplait sa femme avec soulagement.

- Je me suis permis de faire disparaître sa cicatrice. Pas besoin qu'elle se remémore tous les matins devant sa glace qu'elle s'est fait trancher la gorge.

- Merci, Severus, murmura Hermione.

Le maître des potions haussa les épaules.

- Que pensez-vous de la situation entre Rose et Potter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de sa vie privée. Quand je vois ce que ça donne avec mes parents et Molly Weasley, j'aimerais éviter de commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'eux.

- Ne me dites pas que ça vous fait plaisir ? grogna Rogue.

- Ni plaisir, ni horreur. La seule chose qui m'embête, c'est les futurs repas de famille si cette relation se concrétise. Vous me voyez à table avec Harry ?

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Rogue.

- Si ça peut vous consoler, vous aurez ma brillante intelligence pour aide… répondit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Severus !

- Que pensez-vous de Parkinson ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

La neuvième sage prit le temps de réfléchir.

- J'avoue être agréablement surprise. Elle s'est arrangée depuis Poudlard. En bien, cela va de soi. Elle pourrait être une alliée de taille, si elle décide de nous prêter main forte. Et au-delà de ses connaissances médicales…

Rogue approuva d'un geste de la tête, tout en masquant un sourire en coin.

- Allez prendre un bain, Miss Granger. Je surveille votre femme.

- Merci Severus. Merci pour tout.

Hermione fouilla dans un placard et trouva une serviette propre. Après un dernier regard à Ginny, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain des préfets. Les couloirs étaient heureusement vides, les élèves étant dans leur salle commune après le couvre-feu. Une fois arrivée, elle verrouilla magiquement la porte et se fit couler un bain bien chaud. Elle se dévêtit et plongea dans l'onde avec délice.

* * *

- J'ai dans l'idée que vous ne plaisantez pas… murmura Parkinson.

La médicomage vida d'une traite son verre de whisky et fit signe à Minerva de le remplir à nouveau.

- Le prochain sera facturé trois mornilles, dit la directrice sur le ton de la plaisanterie en servant un nouveau verre.

Pansy leva le verre comme pour porter un toast et l'avala cul sec.

- Il me fallait au moins ça pour digérer votre histoire. Donc, résumons bien. Granger est morte, assassinée de la main de Vous Savez Qui, mais a ressuscité par le biais de votre prédécesseur, lui aussi moribond. S'en ai suivi une nouvelle scolarité pleine de péripéties, et au final Le Génialissime Potter a tué Celui Dont On Ne Peut Prononcer le nom. Cependant, l'aventure ne s'arrête pas là, notre Miss Je Sais Tout internationale étant une sage d'un Conseil qui surveille l'humanité depuis sa création, plus précisément la neuvième. Jusque là, j'ai bon ?

- Dix point pour Serpentard, ironisa McGonagall.

La médicomage fouilla dans sa poche, sortit deux pièces de monnaie qu'elle lâcha sur le bureau de la directrice. Cette dernière déboucha la bouteille et lui servit un nouveau verre.

- Vous Savez Qui a quitté le royaume des morts, aidé par Dumbledore qui criait vengeance car Granger contrariait ses plans machiavéliques pour diriger le monde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres kidnappe ses lardons, Stupide Gryffondor sort Grindelwald de prison et tous deux bottent les fesses des nouveaux mangemorts et de leur maître. Cependant Granger, ne voulant s'associer à ce cher Gellert, le combat et se retrouve dans le passé. J'ai le droit de fumer ?

- Non.

- Tant pis, je prends le gauche…

Pansy sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma. Elle but une gorgée de whisky et plongea son regard amusé dans celui, neutre, de McGonagall.

- Pendant son voyage temporel, elle a appris que Potter ne sert à rien. Ca, elle aurait pu me le demander, pas besoin d'être Merlin pour le savoir ! C'était au final à elle de tuer Vous Savez Qui, et non à l'abruti binoclard. De retour dans notre époque, elle dézingue Grindelwald… Pardon, elle l'a battu, vous avez fini le boulot, et maintenant, la momie qu'elle a croisée dans les années 1400 et des brouettes se réveille pour nous jouer un mauvais tour.

Elle finit son verre et eut un léger sourire.

- Et Rose est la dixième sage… Quelle famille !

- Je vois que vous avez bien retenu ma leçon. Quelle évolution par rapport à vos années de collège… se moqua Minerva.

- Il faut dire que l'histoire était intéressante… Fantasque, mais sympa. Au lieu de la métamorphose, vous auriez dû enseigner l'histoire de la magie. Vous racontez mieux que Binns.

- Vous me croyez ?

- Bien sûr. Vous êtes plus cartésienne qu'une assemblée de mathématiciens moldus. Et vous avez donc besoin de mon aide ?

Minerva croisa les mains sur son bureau et se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Vous avez certaines compétences qui pourraient nous être fort utiles…

- Laissez-moi deviner : mon intelligence supérieure et machiavélique, mon diplôme de Sainte Mangouste et mes connaissances en magie noire.

- Exactement.

Pansy expira la fumée et s'adossa contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Vous me payez un dernier verre et je marche !

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end !

Bises,

Link9


	16. Clarification

Coucou tout le monde !

Il fait pas super beau, le week-end s'annonce froid, mais j'ai un entretien d'embauche alors je m'en tape ! mdr

Sur ce, j'arrête avec le 3615 Ma vie, tout le monde s'en tape, et je vous laisse déguster le nouveau chap ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Clarification

Hermione se prélassait dans l'eau chaude et parfumée quand Mimi Geignarde apparut dans la salle de bain des préfets après avoir traversé un mur. La neuvième sage lui jeta un regard endormi et ne prit même pas la peine de couvrir sa poitrine de mousse blanche.

- Tu es encore dans de beaux draps… dit le fantôme en voletant autour de la neuvième sage.

- On peut dire ça, répondit doucement Hermione.

Mimi Geignarde claqua des doigts sous le nez de l'enchanteresse.

- Va pas t'endormir. Ce serait dommage de te noyer maintenant.

Hermione s'étira mollement et sortit de l'eau. Elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette et commença à ramasser ses affaires.

- Tu as un plan de prévu pour empêcher cette fin du monde ? demanda le spectre en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Mimi Geignarde.

- Aucun. Je suis complètement perdue…

* * *

Rose apparut devant la porte de son appartement. Coincés dans la poignée, elle trouva un bouquet de roses rouges et une petite enveloppe. Elle se saisit des présents de James en soupirant. Il était près de minuit, aussi n'était-ce pas étonnant que le jeune homme ne l'ait pas attendue.

Elle sortit les clés de sa poche et pénétra dans son deux pièces. Elle posa les clés sur la petite table d'entrée, suspendit sa veste au portemanteau et alluma la lumière. Elle se dirigea automatiquement dans la cuisine, sortit un vase et mit les fleurs dans l'eau. Une fois cela fait, elle se vautra dans le canapé du salon et décacheta l'enveloppe.

« _J'espère que tout va bien. Appelle-moi quand tu veux._

_Bises,  
James_ »

Rose tendit la main et attrapa le téléphone. Elle commença à composer le numéro de James mais, se rendant compte de l'heure tardive, reposa le combiné sur son socle. Elle ôta ses chaussures qu'elle balança dans la pièce et alluma la télévision.

Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite la rediffusion d'une série, plongée dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-elle embrassé James ? Pour se débarrasser de Parkinson. Mais maintenant elle regrettait son geste. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait bien l'ancien Gryffondor, mais pas assez pour vivre une relation avec lui. Elle voyait déjà la rupture arriver, et elle savait que le jeune Potter allait souffrir.

Elle soupira en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts. Elle allait attendre quelques semaines, puis lui annoncer que ça ne marcherait pas entre eux. Elle pouvait bien lui laissait une petite chance, non ?

Restait à régler le problème de la médicomage. Rose pourrait aisément lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas question d'une quelconque relation entre elles, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la femme avait sauvé par trois fois ses mères. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, et se dit qu'elle pourrait facilement être amie avec Pansy. Si cette dernière renonçait à lui courir après.

Elle regarda sa montre et maugréa. Minuit et quart, et elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Rose voulait agir, mais ce n'est pas ce soir que la chasse au nécromancien reprendrait. Aussi elle décida de tenter de démêler le sac de nœud qu'était sa vie privée. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre et des flammes vertes apparurent.

- William McGonagall ! dit clairement la jeune femme.

Quelques instants plus tard, le visage de son oncle apparut.

- Salut beauté. Que se passe-t-il encore ? Tu as embrassé trois hommes et tu ne sais pas lequel avec qui passer la nuit ?

- Très drôle. Parkinson est-elle encore à Poudlard ?

- Hmmm, j'en sais rien. Bouge pas, j'me renseigne.

Rose s'assit sur le canapé et remit ses bottes. Elle décrochait sa veste de l'entrée quand son oncle appela.

- Elle vient juste de partir…

- Tu as son adresse ? demanda Rose.

William fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus voir cette cougar…

- T'as cette putain d'adresse, oui ou non ? insista la jeune femme.

- Je devrais pouvoir trouver ça… Donne-moi cinq minutes.

- T'en as deux… dit Rose de sa voix doucereuse.

- C'est ton parrain qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Je veux juste mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Magne-toi de me filer cette adresse !

- Mais, tu es déjà allée chez elle.

- Bordel ! Elle m'a fait transplaner dans son salon ! Je préfère avoir un minimum de savoir vivre et apparaître devant sa porte d'entrée ! T'es décidé à bouger ton cul, ou faut que j'appelle Minerva ?

- Ok… grogna William.

Il s'absenta quelques instants, et revint avec la fameuse adresse. Rose la nota et coupa la communication. Ce n'était pas très loin de chez la médicomage, et l'envie de prendre l'air se faisait pressante. Elle hésita quelques secondes, et fouilla dans sa poche. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du métal froid qu'elle extirpa de son pantalon. Elle contempla ses clés de moto, puis attrapa son casque, passa sa veste en cuir et sortit de chez elle, direction le parking.

Rose passa son casque intégral, mit ses gants noirs en cuir et enfourcha sa moto. Une sportive, 1200 cm3, une belle Honda noire. Elle se souvint que ses mères avaient poussé des hurlements quand elle leurs avait annoncé qu'elle avait réussi le permis moto. Elle mit le contact, ôta la béquille d'un geste précis du pied et démarra. Une pression sur un bip plus tard, elle s'élançait dans les rues enneigées de la capitale anglaise.

Durant le trajet, elle hésita plusieurs fois à faire demi-tour. Après tout, elle fonçait tête baissée chez une femme dont les intentions à son égard étaient très claires. Une erreur de Gryffondor qu'elle commettait pourtant. Son parrain serait à nouveau déçu.

Mais elle avait besoin de parler, de tirer certaines choses au clair, et elle se disait que Parkinson, sous ses airs cyniques, pouvait être une oreille attentive.

- Ouais, à d'autres… grommela Rose en se garant devant l'immeuble de la médicomage.

Elle remit la béquille et coupa le contact. Après avoir regardé autour d'elle, et ne remarquant pas âme qui vive dans le quartier, elle descendit de moto et lança un sort anti-vol, sort qu'elle avait conçu spécialement pour sa moto. Elle retira son casque et entreprit de le ranger dans le coffre intégré sous son assise. Cependant, elle remarqua que le compartiment contenait déjà celui qu'elle avait offert à Scorpius. Elle caressa l'objet du bout des doigts, l'observant avec mélancolie. Sentant les larmes venir, elle referma sèchement le coffre et, le casque sous le bras, elle pénétra dans l'immeuble de la médicomage.

* * *

Hermione regardait Ginny assoupie et passait lentement sa main dans ses cheveux roux. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain des préfets, et ses réflexions l'empêchaient de dormir.

- Vous êtes venue me demander si j'ai un plan ? murmura-t-elle sans se retourner. Navrée de vous décevoir…

Minerva McGonagall venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. La directrice de Poudlard souleva une chaise qu'elle posa sans bruit près de son ancienne élève.

- Absolument pas. Je venais vous conseiller de dormir un peu.

- J'en suis incapable, répondit doucement Hermione.

- Je m'en doutais…

La directrice tapota de sa main l'épaule de l'enchanteresse.

- J'avais une question à vous poser… commença Hermione. Le corps de Dumbledore est-il toujours ici ?

Minerva eut un de ses rares sourires.

- Non. Je l'ai déplacé il y a plusieurs années. En fait, après votre bataille contre Grindelwald.

La directrice fit apparaître deux tasses de thé et en mit une dans les mains de la neuvième sage.

- Nous sommes peu à connaître la véritable nature de mon prédécesseur. Aussi, pour ne pas attirer les curieux, j'ai laissé la tombe. Mais elle est vide. Je suppose que vous y pensiez car vous aviez comme crainte de voir le zombi de l'ancien directeur se promener dans les couloirs du collège ?

- Tout à fait. Et les corps de Voldemort et Grindelwald ?

- Avec celui de Dumbledore. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, je les ai réduits en poussière. Nous devrions être tranquilles de ce côté-là. Mais je sens que ce n'est pas la perspective d'affronter ces trois sorciers qui vous préoccupe…

Hermione soupira et détourna son regard de Ginny.

- J'ai l'impression d'être vide de l'intérieur. Pendant ma première scolarité, je montrais mes émotions, mes sentiments. Je n'étais pas insouciante, loin de là, mais le sort du monde ne reposait pas sur mes épaules. Mais maintenant…

Elle se massa les tempes, sentant le mal de tête arriver.

- Je tue facilement. Sans remord ni scrupules. Lestrange m'a dit avant de mourir que je n'avais plus rien d'humain. Et je me demande si elle n'a pas raison…

McGonagall attrapa délicatement le menton de la langue de plomb et la força à la regarder.

- Elle a tort, et vous le savez bien. Vous risquez votre vie pour sauver le monde sorcier. Vous avez l'impression d'être plus froide que vous ne le devriez, mais cette maîtrise de vous-même vous permet de ne pas perdre la tête. Vous avez une destinée extraordinaire, et peu de personne sont à même de le comprendre. Rassurez-vous, je suis là pour vous. Et si un jour, vous êtes tentée par la noirceur de la magie, je serai là pour vous aider…

Hermione acquiesça mollement et détourna le regard. Minerva se leva et retint un soupir.

- Allez vous coucher, vous irez mieux demain. Mais une dernière chose… Réfléchissez avant d'enseigner l'occlumencie à Ginny. Elle pense que nous avons une liaison.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! rétorqua Hermione, choquée.

- J'aimerais. Aussi, n'oubliez pas de cacher un certain souvenir, au cas où elle serait une élève aussi douée que vous.

La neuvième sage hocha la tête, songeuse, et regarda la directrice sortir de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Rose regarda sa montre et hésita. Elle se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement de Parkinson et se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de sonner à cette heure tardive. Une heure moins vingt. La médicomage dormait-elle déjà ? Elle espérait que non.

- Un seul moyen de le savoir… murmura-t-elle en appuyant sur la sonnette.

Elle attendit quelques instants, puis allait faire une nouvelle tentative quand la porte s'ouvrit. Parkinson n'avait pas l'air surprise de trouver la jeune femme devant sa porte. La médicomage avait une cigarette à la main et la fumée piquait le nez de l'ancienne préfète en chef. Pansy eut un regard qui semblait dire « Je savais que tu reviendrais… » et fit entrer l'animagus sans dire un mot.

- Bonsoir Doc, lâcha Rose en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

La jeune sorcière posa son casque dans l'entrée et suivit la médicomage dans le salon. Parkinson lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le canapé tandis qu'elle s'installait confortablement dans un fauteuil. Une table basse en verre les séparait et Rose se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard de Parkinson. Cette dernière jeta sa cendre dans un cendrier noir, puis tira une nouvelle bouffée.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite tardive ? demanda Pansy de sa voix d'alto.

- Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mes mères.

Parkinson eut un rictus et se pencha en avant.

- Très amusant… Mais encore ?

- Je vous assure, Doc.

- Non… Tu aurais pu le faire demain, à l'occasion de ma petite consultation pour vérifier l'état de Weasley. Alors ?

Rose remarqua que la chemise de la médicomage était tâchée de sang. Celui de sa mère Ginny. Elle déglutit bruyamment et pâlit légèrement.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? L'alcool te déliera peut-être la langue, ironisa Pansy.

- Non merci, je conduis.

Parkinson écrasa son mégot et toisa du regard la jeune femme devant elle.

- Si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire et si la perspective de passer une nuit avec moi ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux partir. J'aimerai me changer, et laver ma chemise. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à la ravoir…

- Maintenant que vous mettez le sujet sur le tapis, vous pouvez arrêter ça ? grogna Rose.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De me draguer !

- Cela ne flatte pas ton égo ?

Rose soupira, partagée entre l'amusement et la colère.

- Vous avez l'âge de ma mère…

- J'ai un an de moins, rectifia Parkinson.

- Et sans prendre en compte la mort de Scorpius ou même encore mon hétérosexualité, car vous allez me rétorquer que tout peut changer si on rencontre la bonne personne, continua Rose, je suis trop jeune pour vous !

- Si tu le dis, répondit Parkinson.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers un buffet de bois noir. Elle ouvrit les portes et sortit deux verres et une bouteille de vodka. Fermant le meuble d'un coup de bassin bien placé, elle revint s'asseoir et se servit un verre.

- J'ai des sodas ou du jus de fruit au frigo…

- C'est tout ? s'offusqua Rose.

- C'est tout quoi ? demanda Pansy en levant son verre, faisant mine de porter un toast.

- Je m'attendais à ce que vous tentiez de me convaincre.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

La médicomage trempa ses lèvres dans son verre et en but une petite gorgée.

- Non, pas du tout, répliqua rapidement l'animagus. Mais je vous pensais plus tenace.

- Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, répondit Parkinson. Je pourrais effectivement t'aligner une dizaine de bonnes raisons de t'étendre dans mon lit, mais tu n'en entendrais aucune car tu es en période de deuil.

Pansy but une nouvelle gorgée et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes.

- Alors, Rosie Chérie, tu es venue chez moi en pleine nuit juste pour me dire que tu ne coucheras jamais avec moi ?

- C'est grossier de ma part, je suis désolée, balbutia Rose.

- Je ne veux pas d'excuse. En revanche, si nous faisions ce pour quoi tu es vraiment venue ?

L'ancienne préfète en chef ouvrit des yeux éberlués. La médicomage poussa un soupir agacé.

- Pas une partie de jambe en l'air ! Juste une discussion. C'est bien pour ça que tu t'es ramenée à minuit passé ? Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler ? De l'enfance de ta mère, de tes problèmes avec l'autorité parentale ? La mort de Scorpius ? Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe, et je reste bien loin.

Rose sembla hésiter.

- Si c'est pour les règles douloureuses, on verra ça demain… ajouta Parkinson, cynique.

L'animagus eut un mince sourire.

- Non, Doc. De ce côté-là, pas de soucis… C'est cette histoire avec Ah Puch…

- Le fameux nécromancien… dit Pansy en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir alors ? Miss Super Préfète aurait pu répondre à toutes tes questions.

- Elle est occupée à veiller sur maman G. et puis, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui pense en Serpentard, et qui ait du recul face à cette situation.

- Je suis donc qualifiée. Je t'écoute. Quelles sont tes interrogations ?

- D'où vient-il ?

Pansy eut un petit sourire et finit son verre d'une traite.

- Ca ne sert à rien de s'interroger sur les origines d'un problème. Ce qui faut analyser, ce sont les symptômes. Savoir que ton nécromancien a été un enfant battu par une mère prostituée et un père alcoolique ne nous apportera rien. En revanche, savoir qu'il a la fâcheuse tendance à relever des cadavres est intéressant.

- Ok, Doc. Donc, il relève des cadavres. Apparemment, il ne les choisit pas au hasard. Mais c'est dû à la connexion qu'il a établi avec maman H. Connexion que vous aviez soi disant supprimée… ajouta Rose, pernicieuse.

- Ca prend du temps, chérie. Passe ton diplôme de médicomagie, et on en reparle après, rétorqua Pansy.

- Mais que cherche-t-il ? La destruction du monde… mais dans quel but ?

- Si tu commences à chercher des explications rationnelles aux agissements des psychopathes, tu vas devenir folle. Les questions que tu dois te poser sont : quelles sont ses facultés magiques ? Comment peut-il s'en servir pour nuire ? Et quelle magie lui opposer pour le vaincre ?

- Je vois… marmonna Rose.

- Je te propose de réfléchir ensemble à ça. Cependant, ça va être long, aussi j'aimerai bien me changer, commença la médicomage en désignant ses vêtements tachés de sang.

Rose acquiesça mais rougit alors que Pansy se levait pour ôter sa veste de tailleur en un geste lascif. Elle la posa sur le dos du fauteuil et défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise sans quitter la jeune femme du regard. Elle écarta sensuellement les pans de son vêtement, découvrant ainsi un soutien-gorge vert émeraude retenant une poitrine ferme qui semblait ne pas avoir subi les ravages du temps.

L'animagus sentit un feu s'allumer en elle alors que la médicomage laissait tomber la chemise sur la moquette.

- Doc… murmura Rose d'une voix grave tachetée d'un désir qu'elle tentait de contenir. Je croyais que nous étions d'accord.

- Mais rappelle-toi, répliqua Pansy avec amusement. Je ne t'intéresse pas. Après tout, je suis « trop vieille » pour toi, Miss Parfaite Hétéro…

L'ancienne préfète en chef se pencha au dessus de la table basse, se saisit du verre propre qu'elle remplit à moitié de vodka et le but d'une traite.

- Bien, quelles sont les facultés d'Ah Puch ? interrogea Parkinson en dégrafant son pantalon.

Elle le laissa glisser le long de ses jambes fines et Rose baissa les yeux, contemplant la table basse. Cependant, le corps de la médicomage se reflétait sur le verre.

- Il anime des zombis et peut appeler des dragons, bien que je pense qu'il ne soit pas encore assez puissant pour ça, répondit la jeune sorcière.

Elle entendit le pantalon tomber au sol et se retint de lever les yeux.

- Mais encore ? demanda Pansy.

La voix de la médicomage était comme de la soie qui caressait sa peau, la touchant dans des endroits intimes de sa personne. Elle inspira profondément pour tenter d'éteindre le brasier qui parcourait son corps.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ton fiancé vient de mourir. Que penserait-il de ça ? »

- Il peut créer des monstres à partir de plusieurs cadavres, finit-elle par lâcher.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Interroge-toi sur la première capacité que tu as citée… murmura Pansy.

- Celle de relever les morts ? Pour ce qu'on en sait, il faut que les cadavres soient en bon état…

- Est-ce vraiment une condition sine qua non, ou c'est parce qu'il est trop faible qu'il ne peut pas faire mieux ? Et merde, mon soutif est tâché…

Rose entendit le bruit d'une agrafe qui saute, et elle vit l'image de la médicomage disparaître de la surface vitrée. Elle risqua un rapide coup d'œil et fut soulagée de constater que Parkinson avait quitté le salon, laissant ses vêtements joncher le sol.

- Ca n'arrangerait pas nos affaires mais effectivement, il est fort probable qu'il n'est pas en pleine possession de sa puissance. Il faut absolument le débusquer et le tuer avant que ça n'arrive, grogna Rose.

- Mauvaise idée, répliqua Pansy de la pièce voisine. Il faut connaître son adversaire, ses faiblesses pour pouvoir le vaincre. Quelles sont celles d'Ah Puch ?

- Je n'en sais rien… lâcha l'animagus.

- Et bien, sers-toi des quelques neurones qui composent ton cerveau !

Rose fit une grimace. La médicomage revint dans le salon. Elle portait un pantalon noir et un pull gris qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Pansy attrapa son verre et alla s'installer près de Rose dans le canapé. La médicomage s'étira lascivement, son pull se relevant légèrement pour faire apparaître son ventre plat. Elle passa ses jambes sous elle et s'adossa contre l'accoudoir.

- Qu'est-ce que la nécromancie ? demanda Parkinson en allumant une cigarette. Réfléchis au principe même de cette magie et par pitié, ne te mets pas comme ta mère à réciter les bouquins …

- Et bien, balbutia Rose en s'écartant légèrement de la femme, je dirai que c'est une branche de la magie noire. Orientée sur la manipulation, non pas des esprits, mais des corps, elle est autant une magie de défense que d'attaque.

- Pas trop mal… Donc, à distance, le nécromancien est redoutable grâce à son armée de cadavre. Mais au corps à corps ?

- Maman H n'en ferait qu'une bouchée avec son katana.

- Et pas toi ?

- Je ne suis pas assez douée… murmura Rose.

Pansy secoua la tête, navrée.

- Tu as le potentiel. Il ne te manque que les connaissances et l'entraînement, rétorqua la médicomage.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai arriver à la cheville de ma mère, lâcha l'animagus avec amertume.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ! s'exclama Parkinson. Il te suffit d'explorer une autre voie, pour être complémentaire avec Miss Super Préfète. A quoi ça peut bien lui servir de pouvoir découper en rondelles l'autre psychopathe si elle ne peut pas l'approcher ?

- Etes-vous entrain de suggérer que je me mette à la magie noire ? demanda Rose d'une voix blanche.

- Tous les sorciers ayant des connaissances dans ce domaine ne sont pas forcément devenus des dangers publics. Grindelwald a appris des sorts pas très catholiques à ta mère, et pourtant, elle n'est pas devenue une folle sanguinaire…

- Ou vous ? murmura la jeune femme.

Pansy plongea son regard dans celui de l'animagus et sourit.

- Bien deviné. En effet, j'ai beaucoup appris lors de mes années à Serpentard. Le seul avantage à fréquenter des mangemorts en culotte courte, si tu veux mon avis.

- Auriez-vous une bonne définition de la magie noire ? Parce que celle enseignée à Poudlard est…

- D'un politiquement correct nauséeux. La magie noire est, selon moi, tout ce qui a trait à la manipulation des corps et des esprits, avec pour but de blesser gravement, ou de tuer l'ennemi. Le plus souvent à distance. Ce qui fait que cette magie a été déclarée vile par les « gentils sorciers » préférant se battre comme des brutes. La magie noire demande réflexion, stratégie et une certaine froideur d'âme, je peux l'admettre…

- Et que savez-vous faire, Doc ?

- Pas mal de choses qui ne servent pas dans la vie de tous les jours, mais qui peuvent sortir de pas mal d'emmerdes, répliqua Pansy avec un rictus.

Rose se rapprocha de la médicomage et posa inconsciemment sa main sur la cuisse de la sorcière.

- Vous pourriez m'apprendre ? demanda l'animagus.

Pansy fit glisser son regard sur la main de la jeune femme qui s'attardait sur sa jambe.

- Tu m'allumes ? ironisa la médicomage.

Rose retira sa main mais ne s'écarta pas de Parkinson.

- Je peux t'apprendre, en effet. Mais le supporteras-tu ? murmura sensuellement Pansy.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, précisément ? interrogea Rose, le désir montant de plus en plus.

L'aînée se pencha sur la dixième sage qui eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique alors que leur corps se frôlait.

- Je ne te demande pas amour éternel et autres conneries… lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Seulement de passer un bon moment. Et le lendemain, reprendre nos vies où on les a laissées…

Rose respira doucement le parfum de Pansy et se sentit enivrée. Elle ne voulait plus résister.

- Et s'il se passe quelque chose… demanda la jeune femme, à deux doigts de se laisser aller.

- Ca restera entre ces quatre murs. Mais dis-moi, n'es-tu pas en couple avec un certain jeune homme ?

La dixième sage plongea son regard dans celui de Parkinson et fit glisser ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de la femme. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : arracher les vêtements de la femme et la sentir gémir sous ses doigts

- Ce que James ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal… murmura-t-elle sur les lèvres de la médicomage.

- Une vraie réflexion de Serpentard… sourit Pansy.

Rose passa sa main sur la nuque de la médicomage et l'embrassa sauvagement.

- Pas d'engagement, pas de conséquence, ajouta-t-elle en rompant le baiser.

- Promis, répondit Pansy.

Rose attrapa le pull de la médicomage et lui ôta rapidement. Alors qu'elle retirait ses vêtements, Pansy attrapa sa baguette et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

Voilà ! Un petit commentaire ? ^^

La suite la semaine prochaine ! Et pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée en review, je ne fait qu'une uploade par semaine car la trilogie n'est pas encore écrite complètement (je suis sur les derniers chapitres du Tome 2 actuellement) et comme je vais commencer mes cours du soir et probablement un boulot, j'aurai moins le temps d'écrire ! ^^

Bises et excellent week-end à vous tous !

Link9


	17. Guerre d'autorité

Coucou !

Comme tous les vendredi, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Plus que deux après celui-là, et le tome 1 sera bouclé ! ^^

Bonne lecture, pour ma part, je file à un entretien d'embauche !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Guerre d'autorité

Lorsque Rose se réveilla, elle se trouvait seule dans un grand lit. Et elle était nue. Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et un sourire paresseux étira ses lèvres.

Elle se sentait étonnamment calme. Certes, elle était toujours submergée par une tristesse abyssale, mais la colère sourde qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours avait laissé place à un sentiment de plénitude.

Elle s'étira puis plongea la tête dans l'oreiller, voulant se rendormir. Mais les souvenirs de la nuit avec Pansy remontèrent à la surface de son esprit, et la jeune femme eut un soupir extatique. Le sexe avec Scorpius était bien. Très bien même. Mais ça ne souffrait pas la comparaison avec la nuit dernière qui avait été exceptionnelle.

Une odeur de café frais envahit la pièce et Rose décida de se lever. Une fois hors du lit, elle chercha du regard ses vêtements avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient été abandonnés sur la moquette du salon. Elle gagna donc la pièce voisine et s'habilla rapidement avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Pansy était déjà prête. Habillée d'un tailleur crème dont la veste reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise, elle était occupée à écraser deux comprimés sur le plan de travail à l'aide du manche d'un couteau.

- Bonjour Doc, bailla Rose en s'installant sur une chaise.

- Donne-moi deux minutes, et je suis à toi… marmonna distraitement Parkinson. Y'a du café si tu veux, sers-toi.

L'aînée fit une ligne de poudre à l'aide de la lame et se saisit d'une paille. Et avant que Rose ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Parkinson avait sniffé la vicodine. La médicomage rejeta la tête en arrière, un sourire béat aux lèvres, les pupilles dilatées.

- Vous êtes défoncée ! s'exclama Rose, outrée.

- Ouais, plus qu'hier, et bien moins que demain ! se mit à rire la sorcière.

- Etes-vous seulement consciente des risques que… commença froidement l'animagus.

- Plus que toi, coupa sèchement Parkinson.

- Mais alors, pourquoi faites-vous ça ? gronda la jeune femme.

Pansy but une gorgée de café et toisa du regard la langue de plomb.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons baisé une nuit que je dois obligatoirement te raconter ma vie…

Rose se raidit et dévisagea la médicomage.

- Ok, je me casse, grogna-t-elle en se levant.

Elle quitta précipitamment la cuisine et, une fois dans le salon, elle mit rapidement ses chaussures, attrapa son casque, sa veste, ses gants et ses clés de moto et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Pansy venait de la rejoindre, et tenait deux parchemins à la main.

- Voici deux arrêts de travail, un pour toi, un pour ta mère. Profitez bien de la semaine de vacances que vous offre le bon docteur ! ironisa-t-elle.

Rose se saisit des papiers qu'elle fourra dans sa poche.

- On se voit quand pour tes cours de magie ? demanda Pansy, sur l'air de la conversation.

- Quand vous aurez atterri, contactez-moi, répondit froidement la langue de plomb.

Pansy ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec un rictus amusé. Rose quitta l'appartement sans rien dire et dévala les escaliers. Une fois sur sa moto, elle mit le contact et démarra au quart de tour, voulant regagner au plus vite son deux pièces. Elle restait sur une impression mitigée. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien à regretter, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Hermione regardait avec tristesse son bureau dévasté. Arthur Weasley lui avait envoyé un hibou tôt dans la matinée pour une réunion de crise au ministère. Arrivée légèrement en avance, elle avait décidé de faire un tour dans son service, pour constater les dégâts. Et elle découvrit que les zombis s'étaient acharnés dans son bureau. Elle fouilla parmi les débris et soupira de soulagement en retrouvant la photo qui ornait auparavant son meuble de travail. Toute sa famille réunie après le retour de son périple temporel. Elle serra l'image animée sur son cœur et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Cependant, elle rétrécit la photo et la glissa dans la poche de son jean, sentant quelqu'un approcher. Un jeune Auror arriva et fut surpris de remarquer que la sorcière semblait l'attendre.

- Bonjour Mrs Granger. Monsieur le Ministre est prêt à vous recevoir. Le commandant vous attend devant l'aire de transplanage pour vous accompagner.

Hermione grimaça et le jeune homme eut un sourire contrit. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Hermione Granger et Harry Potter se détestaient. Les raisons n'étaient pas connues, aussi plusieurs rumeurs circulaient au ministère. De la trahison amoureuse en passant par Harry Potter qui se serait attribué le premier décès de Voldemort, qui aurait en fait péri de la main de la préfète de Gryffondor, l'imagination débridée des employés du ministère allait bon train.

- Merci beaucoup, Auror Welsh, dit doucement la langue de plomb.

L'Auror hocha la tête et quitta la pièce d'un pas raide. Hermione prit la direction de l'atrium, saluant les sorciers qui nettoyaient les couloirs du ministère ravagé, et finit par tomber sur Potter. Ce dernier s'avança vers son ancienne préfète en chef et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent séparés de quelques centimètres.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pratiquais la magie noire… siffla-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Hermione croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, faisant crisser le cuir de sa veste. Elle eut un rictus emprunté à Rogue et se pencha sur son ancien ami

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de te sauver la vie, Potter. Pas la peine de me remercier… lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Harry recula vivement et les deux anciens Gryffondors se regardèrent avec une haine non contenue.

- Où as-tu eu ces nouveaux pouvoirs ? Tu ne peux pas être…

- Etre quoi ? coupa Hermione. Etre plus forte que toi, le Survivant ? Potter, je ne suis pas une simple sorcière, je suis une enchanteresse.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! rétorqua Harry. Le dernier enchanteur connu est Merlin.

- Il y en a eu d'autres, depuis. Ouvre de temps en temps un bouquin, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

L'Auror serra les poings jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses doigts devienne blanche.

- Je crois que le Ministre nous attend. Tu nous as mis suffisamment en retard… lâcha Hermione en tournant les talons.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif et entendit Potter lui courir après. Le Survivant l'attrapa par le col de la veste et Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle se dégagea d'un geste vif, le toisant avec froideur et Harry retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité de ta présence à cette réunion, finit-il par dire, pour reprendre contenance.

- Tu as peur que je te vole la vedette ? demanda l'enchanteresse d'une voix doucereuse. Rassure-toi, tout le monde sait que tu es l'unique responsable du fiasco de Sainte Mangouste. Rappelle-moi… Combien de morts déjà ?

Harry sentit une nouvelle vague de rage l'envahir. Et le fait que l'ancienne préfète en chef garde son calme contribuait à lui faire perdre le sien.

- Je suis la directrice du département des mystères, la commandante en chef de l'unité d'élite des langues de plomb, dit Hermione pour enfoncer le clou. Quoi qu'ait à nous dire le Ministre, il est normal que je sois présente. Sur ce, tu m'as déjà assez retardée.

Elle se dirigea vers un ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Le temps que la porte s'ouvre, Harry l'avait rejointe. Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la cage en métal et Hermione sélectionna le sixième étage.

- Je me demande pourquoi le Choixpeau a mis quelqu'un d'aussi fourbe à Gryffondor… cracha Harry alors que l'ascension commençait.

- En revanche, ta stupidité y avait toute sa place… rétorqua froidement Hermione.

- Tu fréquentes trop de Serpentards, répondit l'Auror du tac au tac.

- Et toi pas assez… Ca t'apprendrait à réfléchir, conclut la neuvième sage.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux jusqu'à l'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Harry en sortit le premier et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau d'Arthur Weasley. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, mais tourna légèrement la tête pour dévisager Hermione.

- Une dernière chose… murmura-t-il. Dis à ta fille de se tenir éloignée de mon fils.

- Tu as peur qu'il apprenne des choses déplaisantes sur toi ? demanda Hermione. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Il te méprise déjà…

* * *

Pansy finissait son examen sur Ginny qui avait regagné dans la matinée ses anciens appartements de fonction. L'épidémie de grippe venait de débuter à Poudlard, et McGonagall n'eut pas trop à insister pour que le professeur de vol se repose à l'abri du regard des élèves.

- Tu te sens comment ? demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Fatiguée, mais sinon ça va… répondit Ginny en baillant.

- Tu te souviens de ton passage dans le monde des morts ?

- Malheureusement oui… murmura le professeur de vol, son regard se voilant.

- Est-ce que tu te sens différente depuis ton retour ? insista Parkinson.

- Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La médicomage retroussa ses manches et posa ses mains sur les tempes de la rousse.

- Ca ne fera pas mal. Ferme les yeux et détends-toi.

Ginny, inquiète, fit néanmoins ce que lui ordonnait l'ancienne Serpentard. Cette dernière marmonna une courte formule et se sentit envelopper par la magie de Ginny. Parkinson se laissa porter par le flux, cherchant la petite chose qui l'avait interpellé. Elle finit par la trouver. Elle soupira de soulagement et rompit la connexion. Elle sentit le regard interrogateur du professeur de vol sur elle, et elle reprit son expression narquoise.

- Rien de grave, Weasley. Tu peux te recoucher. En revanche, dès que ta moitié sera revenue, appelez-moi, j'aurai besoin d'un deuxième avis.

- Sur quoi ? demanda Ginny, palissant à vue d'œil.

- Par Merlin ! Tu as vu l'heure ! s'exclama Pansy en regardant sa montre. Faut que je file. A tout à l'heure !

Et sans donner plus d'explications, elle quitta l'infirmerie, laissant la rousse morte d'inquiétude.

* * *

Rose sentit tout son courage s'envoler. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à James dans un petit restaurant de son quartier et, en voyant le jeune homme se triturer les doigts, elle n'eut pas le cœur de rompre. Le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor était caché par un rideau de cheveux noirs et Rose eut un mince sourire. Elle pouvait jouer la comédie quelques semaines. Elle préférait attendre et lui dire qu'après avoir essayé, ça ne marcherait pas entre eux, plutôt que lui avouer qu'elle s'était servie de lui, et finalement pour rien.

Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas souple, écarta du bout des doigts les mèches de cheveux et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de James. Ce dernier rendit le baiser de manière douce, à l'opposé de ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Parkinson.

- Tu as faim ? demanda Rose.

James acquiesça et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le restaurant, il laissa entrer en premier la Serpentard.

« Il est d'une galanterie… Ce n'est pas son père qui lui a appris ça ! » songea Rose alors que le jeune sorcier lui ôtait son manteau et lui tirait sa chaise.

- Comment s'est passée ta soirée ? demanda James.

Rose fut surprise de ne pas trouver de reproches dans la voix de son ami. Après tout, elle lui avait posé un lapin, et le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

- Ce fut un désastre…

Elle lui narra succinctement les évènements, évitant toutefois de parler de l'égorgement de sa mère... et de sa soirée chez Pansy. Le repas se passa très bien, et Rose se surprit à regretter que James parte. Le jeune homme, malgré les cris de protestation de l'ancienne Serpentard, paya le repas et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Les deux jeunes gens se promirent de se revoir le lendemain, pour une soirée en tête à tête. Après l'avoir embrassée délicatement, il transplana à l'abri des regards et Rose regagna son deux pièces. Une fois dans le salon, elle entendit quelque chose taper à sa vitre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un hibou qui lâcha un parchemin sur sa table basse et repartit sans attendre de réponse.

L'animagus déplia la missive et la lut rapidement.

« Ce soir, dix-neuf heures. Prévoit des vêtements peu salissants.

P.P. »

Indécise, la jeune femme s'affala dans son canapé. Avait-elle envie de se retrouver seule avec Pansy ? Son bas-ventre se contracta à la pensée de la sorcière, et elle sut que c'était une mauvaise idée d'y aller. En revanche, sa soif de connaissances était plus forte que ses principes moraux. Elle sortit du placard un vieux jean et un tee-shirt passablement usé pour les poser sur le lit.

Rose regarda sa montre et se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait cinq heures avant son rendez-vous avec la médicomage. Elle tourna les talons et transplana pour Pré Au Lard, direction Poudlard.

* * *

- Ca suffit vous deux ! tonna Arthur Weasley en tapant du poing sur la table.

Hermione et Harry se jetèrent un regard glacial par-dessus la table de réunion et se rassirent sans rompre le contact visuel. Tonks soupira et tenta de calmer le jeu.

- Il faut déterminer les forces dont nous avons besoin, et les actions à mener pour débusquer ce… Ah Puch, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça sèchement et compulsa rapidement le dossier qui avait été conçu spécialement pour cette entrevue. Rapports des médecins légistes, chronique des évènements minute par minute de l'invasion de Sainte Mangouste et de l'attaque du ministère. Tous les témoignages des personnes ayant assisté aux évènements et étant encore en vie se trouvaient étalés sur du parchemin.

- Hermione, pouvez-vous nous dire précisément ce qui se passe ? demanda Arthur d'une voix posée.

- Monsieur le Ministre, Ah Puch est un nécromancien qui s'est éveillé il y a quelques jours d'un long sommeil. Comme vous l'avez lu dans mon rapport daté du 6 novembre, des morts vivants ont attaqué plusieurs foyers, dont celui des Aurors Weasley et Potter, ici présent, et le mien.

- Nous savons tout cela, viens-en aux faits ! ordonna sèchement Harry.

Sa femme le fusilla du regard et Arthur leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Sachant que ces attaques allaient se multiplier, j'ai fait un mémo au commandant des Aurors, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de le lire… ajouta pernicieusement l'enchanteresse. Mais c'est de ma faute : trop de lignes, pas assez d'image…

- Et que disait ce rapport ? demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'y indiquais que nous étions en présence d'un danger de niveau 4, et que le moyen de se débarrasser de ces créatures était de détruire leur cerveau. Si Potter avait pris la peine de jeter un œil à mon travail, beaucoup d'innocents seraient encore en vie.

Harry se leva, prêt à écraser son poing dans la figure de la langue de plomb.

- Est-ce vrai, commandant Potter ? interrogea le ministre de la magie.

Le survivant le regarda et acquiesça à contre cœur.

- Bien… murmura Arthur. Prenons donc les mesures qui s'imposent. M. Potter, vous êtes relevé des fonctions de commandant des Aurors. Tonks, vous prenez la relève.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, sans un regard pour son mari qui se rassit bruyamment, balançant ses dossiers devant lui.

- Hermione, je vous demande de travailler avec votre homologue du bureau des Aurors. Je veux que vos services sillonnent le pays à la recherche de ce nécromancien. Et dès que vous l'aurez trouvé, tuez-le sans sommation. Vous aurez l'ordre d'exécution de Magenmagot dans l'heure. Sur ce, au travail !

Harry quitta la salle le premier, d'une démarche raide, et foudroyant quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. Tonks s'approcha d'Hermione et lui fit un léger sourire.

- Ton bureau ou le mien ? demanda la métamorphomage.

- Si tu voyais l'état du mien, tu ne poserais pas la question ! soupira Hermione. En revanche, faudra que je passe voir Ginny d'ici une petite heure, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

- Pas du tout. On commande le déjeuner et on prépare un plan d'action tout en mangeant ?

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et toutes deux quittèrent la salle de réunion, emmenant leurs dossiers sous le bras.

* * *

Rose s'était installée dans un coin de la bibliothèque, loin d'un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle qui planchait sur un devoir de potion. La langue de plomb, quant à elle, compulsait les archives de l'école. Elle était passée voir sa mère plus tôt dans l'après midi, et le professeur de vol s'était rapidement endormie. L'animagus avait alors décidé de jeter un coup d'œil aux dossiers des anciens élèves, histoire de dénicher quelque chose sur Parkinson. Et ce qu'elle avait trouvé ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Comment une jeune femme aussi brillante avait-elle pu se compromettre de la sorte avec des apprentis mangemorts ?

Parkinson avait été nommée préfète, tout comme sa mère Hermione, en 1995. Cette même année, elle avait rejoint la brigade inquisitoriale sous le commandement d'Ombrage. Notes excellentes pendant toute sa scolarité, mais un caractère qui n'avait pas attiré la sympathie des professeurs, excepté de Rogue. Quelques retenues dues à des insultes, « sang de bourbe » revenant le plus souvent, et quelques agressions mineures sur des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors. Sans être aussi brillante que sa mère, Pansy avait fini tout de même quatrième de sa promotion. Ses résultats aux ASPICS étaient plutôt impressionnants : Optimal en potions, sortilèges, botanique et runes, Excellent en métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal.

Rose ferma rapidement le dossier en entendant quelqu'un venir dans sa direction. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard noir de son parrain.

- Que fais-tu ici ? murmura sèchement Rogue. Tu n'as pas une mère à visiter ?

L'ancienne préfète en chef attrapa les dossiers étalés sur la table et se leva.

- Parrain, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir. Je n'aurai pas dû te parler ainsi et surtout d'un sujet dont j'ignore les tenants et aboutissants.

Rogue hocha la tête.

- Taper où ça fait mal, c'est typiquement Serpentard… lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il tourna les talons et disparut entre les rayons. Rose alla reposer les dossiers et décida d'aller voir sa marraine. Avec un peu de chance, la directrice de Poudlard serait disponible pour boire un thé.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et prit le chemin menant à la gargouille, quand elle croisa Hermione et Pansy qui se dirigeaient vers les appartements de fonction du professeur de vol. La neuvième sage s'arrêta quand elle aperçut sa fille et alla à sa rencontre, Parkinson sur ses talons.

- Rose ! Tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Hermione. Demain, nous avons besoin de tous les éléments disponibles pour une chasse au nécromancien. Peux-tu être à huit heures au ministère ?

- Elle est en arrêt de travail, Granger. Et toi aussi, dois-je encore te le rappeler ? demanda Pansy. J'aimerai ne pas avoir à vous rafistoler tous les jours…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sainte Mangouste rouvre ses portes demain. Au besoin, j'irai consulter un vrai médecin aux urgences, répliqua Hermione, ironique.

La médicomage fit mine de planter quelque chose dans le cœur de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- J'espère avoir l'occasion de le refaire quand tu seras consciente…

Hermione fit une bise à sa fille et s'éloigna, tout en se disputant avec Pansy. L'animagus soupira, et reprit le chemin du bureau de sa marraine. Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et, après avoir grimpé l'escalier en colimaçon, frappa trois coups à la porte.

- Entrez ! s'exclama une voix sèche.

Rose poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'antre de Minerva. Cette dernière leva le nez d'un parchemin et eut un mince sourire.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, commença Minerva. Un thé ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Rose en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Deux tasses apparurent et l'ancienne Serpentard en prit une dans ses mains.

- Quel est le problème ? demanda la directrice après avoir bu une gorgée.

Rose ne chercha pas à nier. Sa marraine la connaissait parfaitement. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et grimaça.

- Et bien… C'est quelque chose que mes mères ne doivent absolument pas savoir… marmonna la dixième sage.

- Tu sais bien que je garde toujours tes secrets. Comme la fois où tu avais fait croire à Hugo que Molly était en fait un ogre qui mangeait les enfants… Tes mères ont mis un mois pour le calmer. Il hurlait à la mort quand il voyait sa grand-mère.

Rose rit à ce souvenir.

- Ouais, mais là, c'est pas vraiment l'fun. Comment te faire un résumé ?

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant à une formulation qui ne choquerait pas la directrice, et finit par laisser tomber.

- Bon, voilà le tableau : James, Parkinson, moi.

Minerva resta songeuse un instant et but une gorgée de thé. Rose soupira de soulagement. Au moins, sa marraine ne paraissait pas furieuse.

- Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes attirer par le docteur Parkinson…

- T'as de la chance, moi pas ! C'est, désolée d'être un peu crue, purement physique.

Minerva laissa encore passer un instant en regardant les volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient de sa tasse de thé.

- Tu sais Rose, on saisit les occasions qui nous ressemblent.

La Serpentard dévisagea sa marraine, déroutée, essayant de saisir ce qu'il y avait derrière ces mots.

- Mais fais attention de ne blesser personne.

- Et tu ne penses pas au Doc en disant ça…

McGonagall ricana et regarda sa filleule en secouant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si quelque chose peut blesser cette chère Pansy…

- Ouais, il faudrait qu'elle ait un cœur pour ça, lâcha Rose.

* * *

- Alors ? Qu'en pense Miss Super Préfète ? demanda Pansy en s'allumant une clope.

Hermione passa sa main au-dessus de la tête de sa femme endormie, puis reporta son attention sur la médicomage.

- Je pense que tu as raison. Son aura a changé… marmonna l'enchanteresse. Mais comment as-tu su ?

- Magie noire, quand tu nous tiens… plaisanta Pansy. C'est bien ce que tu fais ?

L'enchanteresse haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est Gellert… pardon, Grindelwald qui m'a enseigné ça.

- Oui, donc magie noire…

La neuvième sage fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur Ginny.

- Tu as senti cette énergie qui s'éveille ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Ton avis ?

- Ce n'est pas maléfique.

Hermione passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa femme et soupira.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- La question à dix points et j'ai une réponse satisfaisante. Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as raconté, vous avez croisé avant de vous tirer de la première strate des enfers une longue file de morts tout frais. Dans le lot, certains devaient être les dernières victimes des larbins d'Ah Puch. L'une d'elles aura voulu se venger de ces assassins et aura donc transmis ses pouvoirs à Weasley.

- Ca tient la route… murmura Hermione.

Elle embrassa sa femme tendrement sur le front.

- Mais quels sont ces nouveaux pouvoirs ?

Parkinson écarta les bras, perplexe.

- Seul le temps nous le dira…

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! Un commentaire ? Une Question ? Un coup de batte ? Vous pouvez vous exprimer en cliquant sur le bouton review ! ^^

Bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	18. Indiscrétions

Bonjour bonjour !

Merci pour toutes les reviews recues, ca nous a fait extrêmement plaisir avec Sygui ! Continuez comme ça ! ^^

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre du Tome 1 de la Trilogie ! En espérant que cela vous plaira, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Indiscrétions

Rose trembla violemment en étouffant un cri et s'effondra, haletante, sur Pansy. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et roula sur le côté.

- C'est toujours comme ça que tu donnes tes cours ? murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- J'en sais rien, tu es ma première élève…

La voix sensuelle de la médicomage était comme une brise légère sur la peau de l'animagus qui frissonna de plaisir. Rose repensa à la soirée qui venait de s'écouler. Elle avait d'abord appris la théorie d'un sort de manipulation d'esprit et, quand elle fut prête, elle était passée à la pratique. Et c'est là que tout avait dérapé. En sentant Parkinson dans son dos, la main sur son poignet pour corriger son mouvement de baguette, la jeune femme avait craqué. Elle s'était retournée pour s'emparer des lèvres de son aînée. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elles s'étaient trouvées dans le lit de la médicomage.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas jeté un sort, par hasard ? demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

Pansy éclata d'un rire léger et le bas-ventre de la jeune femme se contracta brusquement.

- Arrête ça ! grogna la dixième sage en tentant de se calmer.

- Arrêter quoi ? demanda Pansy, ingénue.

- Ce truc avec ta voix… insista Rose alors que le désir s'amplifiait.

- Tes hormones sont en ébullition et tu me colles ça sur le dos ? Typiquement Serpentard…

Rose rougit violemment. La façon dont la médicomage avait prononcé « Serpentard » résonnait comme « sexe » dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- Ce côté suffisant que tu affiches a quelque chose de séduisant… dit doucement la jeune femme en caressant du bout des doigts la joue de son aînée.

- Merci. C'était soit ça, soit me faire un balayage, et la suffisance demande moins d'entretien… ricana-t-elle.

La jeune femme se redressa rapidement et chevaucha Parkinson.

- Prête pour un deuxième round, Doc ? murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Pansy avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

- Et comment ! répliqua-t-elle, un rictus aux lèvres. Mais seras-tu assez souple pour me suivre ?

- Certainement assez jeune pour ça… articula Rose dans un souffle.

* * *

Hermione était en retrait au fond de la salle, bras croisés sous sa poitrine, adossée contre un mur. Elle avait délaissé l'uniforme des langues de plomb pour des vêtements plus confortables. Alors que Tonks lui jetait un regard interrogateur, l'enchanteresse hocha légèrement la tête. L'Auror s'avança donc vers le pupitre et fit face à son public. Devant elle, une centaine d'Aurors et de langues de plomb attendaient les consignes pour une journée qui s'annonçait chargée.

- Merci à tous d'être venus… commença Nymphadora en balayant du regard l'assemblée.

Elle fixa quelques instants son mari assis à côté de Ron Weasley. Harry paraissait fou de rage, et Ron tentait de le calmer.

- Nous avons pour mission de fouiller la capitale et ses alentours afin de débusquer un nécromancien. Ce dernier est responsable du massacre de Sainte Mangouste et de l'attaque du ministère. Il est extrêmement dangereux et totalement fou. Pour les détails de l'opération, je laisse la parole au commandant Granger.

Hermione s'approcha d'une démarche souple et s'arrêta à côté de Tonks.

- Cette opération est conjointe aux deux services. Je ne veux pas assister à une guerre de juridiction. Vous serez répartis en groupe de dix et chacun aura en charge un secteur précis. Pour communiquer entre nous, le département des nouvelles technologies sorcières nous a fourni des téléphones portables. Les numéros de chaque équipe sont déjà enregistrés. Le responsable de l'unité en aura la charge.

Elle fit une courte pause et s'assura d'avoir l'attention de tous. L'enchanteresse remarqua sa fille qui semblait être à deux doigts de s'endormir et se retint d'aller quérir de ses nouvelles.

- Nous avons ordre de tuer. Aucun prisonnier. Pour les morts vivants, détruisez le cerveau. Si vous localisez le nécromancien, vous verrouillez la zone et vous m'appelez dans l'instant. Personne ne l'approche. Est-ce bien clair ?

Un « Oui, Commandant » résonna dans la salle. Hermione déplia un long parchemin, et annonça les différentes équipes et les responsables de celles-ci, tandis que Tonks distribuait les téléphones portables.

- Je reste au ministère pour assurer la coordination des groupes, reprit Nymphadora. Le commandant Granger sera avec vous sur le terrain et viendra vous aider si besoin. Son numéro est dans le téléphone. Le début de l'opération est prévu pour dans quinze minutes. Rendez-vous dans l'atrium. Rompez !

Les employés du ministère se levèrent et quittèrent la salle par groupe. Rose resta quelques instants pour discuter avec James, tandis que Ron avançait gaiement vers Tonks et Hermione.

- Hey ! Désolé de ne pas être passé te voir plus tôt, mais… commença Ron.

- Pas de soucis, tu devais t'occuper de ta famille, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Merci de m'avoir nommé chef d'équipe, j'veillerai sur ta fille ! T'inquiète pas pour elle !

- Je te fais confiance, tu le sais.

Ron sourit, passant une main dans ses cheveux roux.

- Avec toi, il se passe toujours des trucs fantastiques. On ne s'ennuie jamais à être ton ami.

Hermione grimaça.

- Tu disais la même chose à Harry quand nous étions à Poudlard.

- Ouais, mais à l'époque, ce n'était « que » Voldemort. Là, c'est un nécromancien ! C'est pas la même catégorie.

Le regard de l'enchanteresse s'assombrit. Oui, ce n'était pas la même catégorie. Elle aurait préféré affronter Dumbledore, Voldemort et Grindelwald réunis plutôt que cet Ah Puch qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver.

- Tu finiras par l'avoir. Personne ne fait le poids face à Hermione Granger ! dit Ron, tentant de remonter le moral de son amie.

- J'espère Ron. Mais on finit toujours par tomber un jour sur plus fort que soi.

* * *

Rose cligna des yeux et étouffa un bâillement. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir. Elle avait passé sa journée à traquer Ah Puch, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Les employés du ministère avaient quadrillé toute la région, et avaient fait chou blanc. A 17 heures, ils avaient arrêté les recherches, et l'animagus avait décidé de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste. Elle était à présent dans le bureau de la doyenne de l'Institut qui l'observait en souriant.

- C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez à votre mère…

- Merci, Docteur Chang, répondit Rose.

- Donc, quel est le but de votre visite, Miss Granger-Weasley ?

- Nos services ont du mal à identifier certaines victimes de l'attaque qu'a subi votre Institut. Et on m'envoie récupérer des éléments dans les dossiers du personnel pouvant permettre d'accélérer la procédure, avec votre permission…

Un téléphone sonna. Cho Chang leva les yeux au ciel.

- Depuis que Mark Lupin m'a installé cette diablerie, je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Je vous prie de m'excuser un court instant.

L'ancienne Serdaigle décrocha et grimaça.

- Docteur Parkinson, que puis-je pour vous ?

Rose se raidit en entendant le nom de la médicomage.

- Quoi ? … Ouvrir la boite crânienne d'un patient ? Pour quelles raisons ? … Hors de question. Trouvez autre chose !

Cho raccrocha délicatement le combiné et sourit à sa visiteuse.

- Désolée. C'est notre meilleure élément, mais elle a tendance à me taper sur les nerfs… rit-elle légèrement. Donc, nous disions ?

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et Chang grogna une injure en décrochant sèchement.

- Oui ? … Non ! « Ca va être l'fun » n'est pas une raison médicale ! … Et avoir récupéré une perceuse moldue non plus !

Cho coupa brutalement la conversation et sembla compter jusqu'à dix.

- Les archives sont au premier sous-sol. Repassez-me voir quand vous aurez fini, finit par dire Cho en se massant les tempes.

Rose remercia la directrice de l'hôpital et quitta son bureau. Elle prit les escaliers et se rendit rapidement dans la salle des archives. Une fois s'être assurée qu'elle était seule, elle se dirigea vers les dossiers du personnel. Ce qu'elle avait trouvé à Poudlard sur Parkinson lui avait laissé un goût d'inachevé. Aussi, elle espérait trouver les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait sur la femme dont elle partageait de temps en temps le lit. Elle déambula entre les étagères de métal et finit par trouver les boîtes étiquetées de la lettre P. Elle les fouilla pour enfin tomber sur une épaisse chemise en carton portant l'inscription Pansy Parkinson. Elle la sortit prudemment de la boite et l'ouvrit, avide de savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

La première page était une fiche d'état civil, collectait des renseignements d'ordre général. Pansy Parkinson, née le 14 août 1980 à Londres. Major de promotion de la faculté de Sainte Mangouste durant toute sa scolarité, de 1999 à 2007. Spécialisation en chirurgie, neurologie, maladies infectieuses et cardiologie. A remplacé le Docteur Grandjean en août 2015 comme responsable du service chirurgie de l'Hôpital Fouquet à Paris, France.

Retour à Sainte Mangouste en tant que directrice du département Diagnostic en février 2020.

Rose tourna plusieurs pages, des rapports élogieux des anciens responsables de la médicomage sur son travail et ses capacités, mais finit par tomber sur un parchemin qui attira son attention. C'était une note signée du Docteur Raphaëlle Lelièvre, médico-psychiatre de l'hôpital parisien, datée de novembre 2019.

« _Rapport d'expertise psychologique du Docteur Pansy Parkinson, 22 novembre 2019, Hôpital Fouquet, Paris 15__ème__._

_La patiente a peu parlé durant notre entretien, sauf pour assurer qu'elle était en état de reprendre son poste au sein de son service. _

_Pour l'avoir rencontrée à plusieurs reprises avant son accident, je remarque un léger accent anglais quand elle s'exprime en français, accent qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant. Des liaisons cérébrales sont à craindre._

_Sa main gauche est agitée de spasmes réguliers. Je sens la contrariété de la patiente. Etant gauchère, il est possible que sa carrière de chirurgien soit compromise. Nos médicomages ont trop tardé à s'occuper d'elle._

_Je lui propose des séances plus régulières qu'elle décline sèchement. Je remarque qu'elle joue avec un tube de médicament moldu en plastique, et elle a avalé trois comprimés durant notre entretien. Vicodine. Je note le nom pour des recherches ultérieures._

_Conclusion : La patiente est toujours sous le choc de son accident, même si elle ne veut l'admettre. Je préconise un repos avec suivi médical et thérapeutique d'un mois._

_Nota Bene : La vicodine est un analgésique qui contient du paracétamol et de l'hydrocodone. Usage presque équivalent à celui de la morphine. C'est un médicament moldu qui peut provoquer de fortes dépendances. Chaque prise doit être espacée de quatre heures avec un maximum de six comprimés par jour. Un abus peut entraîner un risque d'intoxication hépatique importante et irréversible._ »

Intriguée, Rose compulsa le reste du dossier. Rien n'indiquait la nature de l'accident dont avait été victime la médicomage. Les pages restantes comportaient quelques plaintes de patients, d'autres médecins, et des rapports du conseil de discipline de Sainte Mangouste portant sur les méthodes peu orthodoxes de Parkinson.

L'animagus referma le dossier, le rangea dans sa boîte et effaça les traces de sa visite. Elle remonta saluer la directrice de l'Institut et cette dernière l'accueillit avec une tasse de thé.

- Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? demanda Cho en lui tendant une tasse.

Rose la prit avec un sourire et but une gorgée. Avant de pouvoir répondre à la question qui lui était posée, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une personne entra sans frapper.

- Faut qu'on parle ! s'exclama une voix que Rose connaissait maintenant bien.

- Docteur Parkinson ! Vous avez déjà tué votre patient ? demanda le Docteur Chang en soupirant.

- Pas encore… Mais il n'est que dix-huit heures trente ! répliqua Pansy, acide. Vous savez bien que je suis plutôt du soir…

Rose se félicita de tourner le dos à la médicomage, vu qu'elle venait de rougir sous le double sens de la phrase.

- Je crois que vous connaissez déjà Miss Granger-Weasley, continua Cho.

- Oui, j'ai eu l'honneur de soigner sa mère, ironisa Pansy. Bref, faut que j'ouvre le crâne de mon patient.

- Hors de question ! rétorqua Chang.

- Allez… et vous pourrez même regarder ! Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes pas descendu dans une salle d'op ?

- Moins longtemps que vous, répondit doucement Cho. Donnez-moi une bonne raison, et je l'opère pour vous.

Pansy lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Monsieur l'abruti et sa famille de dégénérés viennent de m'apprendre qu'il a fait un séjour d'un mois au Guatemala. Il a un vers d'Amérique du Sud qui lui ronge les trois pauvres neurones qui lui reste. Si on n'extirpe pas cette saloperie de suite, ce sera un légume pour le reste de sa misérable vie. Ca vous va comme raison ?

- Vermifuge ?

- Marche pas…

- Electrochoc ?

Pansy se contenta d'un rire condescendant.

- Ok, vous avez l'autorisation… soupira Cho.

- Et rassurez-vous, ce seront mes larbins qui opéreront. Je ne ferai que regarder… lâcha Parkinson.

- Appelez quand même l'assurance pour voir combien me coûterait une éventuelle mauvaise manipulation.

- Embauchez-moi une secrétaire, et elle s'en chargera !

Et sans attendre de réponse, Pansy quitta le bureau en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Rose remercia Cho Chang et s'éclipsa à son tour. Avant de rejoindre James pour la soirée, elle avait quelques recherches à faire. Aussi, elle prit la direction du ministère.

* * *

Hugo finissait de préparer le dîner quand ses mères rentrèrent à la maison. Il soupira de soulagement en remarquant que maman G, comme disait Rose, semblait en pleine forme. Hermione, quant à elle, était aussi soucieuse que d'habitude. Il les installa dans le salon où il avait dressé la table pour deux et leur apporta les plats.

- Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? demanda Ginny en se servant.

- Non, réunion avec les anciens de Poudlard.

- Fais attention à toi, commença gentiment Hermione.

- Je sais, il y a divers monstres qui traînent dans les rues la nuit tombée. Tu me l'as suffisamment répété, m'man. Passez une bonne soirée toutes les deux.

Il attrapa son manteau, le passa rapidement, fit une bise à ses mères et sortit en sifflotant.

- Parkinson t'a dit ce que j'avais ? interrogea le professeur de vol dès qu'Hugo eut quitté la maison.

- Tu as acquis de… nouvelles compétences magiques, répondit Hermione avec tact.

- Et quelles sont-elles ?

Ginny avait l'air paniqué.

- Je ne sais pas encore… Mais la puissance que j'ai senti n'est pas maléfique, rassure-toi !

Hermione se leva, s'approcha de sa femme et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

- Ca te dirait de commencer tes cours d'occlumencie ce soir ? Si tu te sens d'attaque, bien sûr.

- Tu sais, j'ai dormi toute la journée, alors je peux veiller tard… dit-elle en haussant les sourcils avec un sourire en coin.

- Parfait, rétorqua l'enchanteresse, une lueur coquine dans le regard. On mange, on travaille un peu et on se réchauffe toutes les deux, sous la couette…

- Beau programme…

* * *

Rose n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce que lui racontait James. Pas que c'était ennuyeux, bien au contraire, mais elle était sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait déterré au ministère une heure plus tôt. En utilisant un des ordinateurs que Mark Lupin avait installé, dans sa tâche de moderniser le ministère de la magie, elle avait parcouru les archives numérisées, surtout les journaux de l'année 2019. Elle avait parcouru les gros titres des éditions quotidiennes françaises et anglaises, et avait fait finalement bonne pioche. Le 11 septembre 2019, un groupe de terroristes moldus avait fait sauter plusieurs bombes dans la capitale française. Et apparemment, Parkinson avait été prise dans l'explosion.

En fouillant dans les magazines de la profession, Rose était tombée sur un petit encadré, où des médicomages expliquaient qu'ils avaient récupéré une de leur collègue dans un hôpital moldu. Trois semaines s'étaient passées depuis l'attentat. Il n'y avait guère plus de détails.

- Tu m'écoutes ? demanda gentiment James.

Rose sursauta et regarda le jeune homme.

- Je suis désolée, James… Je suis fatiguée…

- Après la journée que nous avons passé, c'est normal.

Il regarda sa montre et se leva, posant sa tasse de décaféiné vide.

- Il est près de 21 heures. Je vais te laisser…

- Non, tu peux encore rester, murmura Rose.

La sonnette retentit et Rose haussa les sourcils.

- Tu attends de la visite ? interrogea James, sans l'ombre d'un reproche.

- Absolument pas… Je vais faire la morte.

Cependant, le visiteur insista deux ou trois fois et Rose finit par se lever du canapé. Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à aboyer sur l'importun, quand elle reconnut Parkinson. Elle se décomposa en voyant le visage furieux de la médicomage.

- Nous allons avoir une petite conversation, Rosie Chérie… murmura froidement Pansy.

- J'ai du monde, repassez demain, rétorqua sèchement Rose.

L'animagus voulut fermer la porte, mais Parkinson l'en empêcha en la bloquant de son pied.

- C'est maintenant, insista Pansy.

Elle donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte qui céda et pénétra dans l'appartement.

- Rose ? demanda James, la main sur sa baguette, prêt à la tirer si besoin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux nous laisser ? Je t'appelle demain…

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard à Pansy, mais acquiesça. Il embrassa tendrement Rose et sortit pour transplaner sur le palier. L'animagus ferma la porte et toisa du regard la médicomage.

- Alors ? demanda la jeune femme.

- T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Où il te faut encore mes dates de menstruations… Elles ne sont pas dans mon dossier… siffla Parkinson.

- J'ignore de quoi vous…

- Moque-toi de moi ! Ca t'a amusé de fouiner dans mon dossier ? Et ensuite, je suis sure qu'en bonne Granger, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de faire ta fouille-merde au ministère !

- Doc… commença Rose.

- Pas un mot ! Ce que tu as lu, tu n'en parles à personne. Tes cours de magie, tu te les colles où je pense. Je ne veux plus te voir chez moi. Je continuerai à aider ta mère, car cet Ah Puch est une vraie boule de merde, mais je ne le ferai pas pour toi. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Mouais… Je vois surtout que vous vous défilez… brava la dixième sage. J'ai découvert des choses sur vous qui…

Pansy la foudroya du regard et Rose se tut. La médicomage tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. La jeune femme s'effondra dans le canapé, abattue.

- Faut voir le côté positif de la chose… Je ne trompe plus James… soupira-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 21h15. Elle pouvait encore passer chez ses mères. Elle avait besoin d'un cookie de Ginny et de parler de magie avec Hermione. Elle prit sa veste et transplana.

* * *

- Encore une fois… Tu es prête ? demanda Hermione, la main levée.

- Vas-y ! répliqua Ginny, sa baguette à la main.

L'enchanteresse allait lancer le sort quand une voix l'appela à l'autre bout de la maison.

- M'mans ? Vous êtes là ? s'exclama Rose.

Hermione baissa les mains et sourit à sa femme.

- Je reviens dans deux minutes. Repose-toi en attendant…

Elle quitta la pièce et Ginny se jeta sur la petite pensine posée sur la table de chevet. En début de séance, elle avait vu la neuvième sage trier ses souvenirs et elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui faire confiance, mais elle avait toujours en tête les insinuations de Severus.

- Si je ne trouve rien, je promets de ne plus douter d'elle… marmonna Ginny en plongeant dans la pensine.

Elle voyagea à travers les époques, les souvenirs, pour finir par arriver dans une petite chambre d'hôtel. Elle reconnut aisément Hermione qui buvait un verre en compagnie de McGonagall. Elle s'apprêtait à fouiller d'autres réminiscences quand son cœur rata un battement. Sa femme venait d'embrasser Minerva ! Et cette dernière ne la repoussait pas. Elle blêmit et se sentit vaciller, la main sur son cœur. Hermione l'avait trompée. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Comment avait-elle osé ? En entendant du bruit dans le couloir, elle sortit précipitamment de la pensine, n'ayant pas le temps de voir la suite des évènements. Le professeur de vol se retourna vers la porte, tremblante de colère, les poings serrés. Hermione pénétra dans la pièce et son visage se décomposa en remarquant l'état de rage de la rousse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda l'enchanteresse en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny fonça sur sa femme, hors d'elle, et la gifla magistralement.

- Comment as-tu pu me mentir ainsi toutes ces années ? Comment as-tu osé me reprocher une soi-disant relation avec Harry alors que… rugit-elle.

Rose pénétra dans la pièce et regarda ses mères.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme, éberluée.

Ginny passa devant les deux sorcières et descendit au salon. Elle attrapa son manteau et quitta précipitamment la maison.

- Où vas-tu ? cria Hermione en la suivant dans le jardin.

La nuit était sombre et des flocons de neige tombaient lentement.

- J'ai des comptes à régler avec une certaine personne… répondit froidement Ginny avant de transplaner.

Hermione retourna dans l'entrée, attrapa sa veste et ressortit, sa fille sur les talons.

- Où est m'man ? interrogea l'animagus.

- A Poudlard… rétorqua Hermione, paniquée, avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Et voilà ! Des réactions ? des commentaires ? Des suppositions ? Vous pouvez vous exprimer librement en cliquant que le bouton review ! mdr

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ! Portez-vous bien d'ici là et passez un bon week-end.

Bises,

Link9


	19. La confrontation

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voici le dernier chapitre du Tome 1 de la Trilogie des Sages. En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : La confrontation

- Ginny ! Non !

Hermione courait derrière sa femme qui traversait le parc de Poudlard à grandes enjambées. L'herbe était recouverte de neige et les lumières du château éclairaient doucement l'immensité blanche. Au loin, l'enchanteresse vit le professeur de vol tirer sa baguette de sa manche.

- Ginny ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît ! supplia Hermione en accélérant le pas.

Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle et tourna légèrement la tête. Rose venait d'apparaître devant les grilles du château et pénétrait à son tour dans le parc.

- Je peux savoir ce qui passe ? s'exclama fortement la jeune femme.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Ginny qui avait déjà franchi les doubles portes donnant sur le hall. Elle étouffa un juron et se dépêcha de gagner le collège. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle regarda autour d'elle puis grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage supérieur. Elle prit le premier couloir à droite, en direction du bureau de la directrice, quand des éclats de voix l'interpellèrent. Elle tourna sur la gauche et son cœur rata un battement en voyant Ginny menacer de sa baguette Minerva McGonagall.

« Heureusement que les élèves sont couchés… » pensa Hermione avec soulagement.

Elle s'approcha lentement avec pour but de maîtriser sa femme par surprise.

- Vous m'avez menti ! Je l'ai vu dans sa pensine ! Je savais bien que vous tourniez autour d'Hermione ! Vous voulez quoi, prendre ma place ? s'écria Ginny, prête à jeter un sort.

- A vrai dire, non, répliqua calmement Minerva. Vous devez vous douter que ce qui s'est passé entre Hermione et moi n'était qu'un incident qui ne s'est jamais reproduit. Et les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient…

- Vous saviez qui elle était, et vous en avez profité !

- Parce que vous allez me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre M. Potter et vous ? ironisa la directrice de Poudlard.

Ginny la regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage fier. Entendant des bruits de pas, la neuvième sage tourna légèrement la tête pour voir arriver sa fille. Hermione lui fit signe de se taire, et Rose acquiesça.

« Qu'a-t-elle vu ? Jusqu'à quel point ? »

La voix de Minerva résonnait dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

« Je n'en sais rien… Je crois que je l'ai interrompu, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a vu de mon souvenir… » répondit l'enchanteresse.

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé Harry, finit par dire le professeur de vol. Je n'ai jamais trompé Hermione pendant son absence. J'ai su résister à la fois à la tentation et aux manipulations de Dumbledore. Contrairement à d'autres.

« Je vais tenter quelque chose. Suivez-moi… »

Hermione hocha légèrement la tête et McGonagall eut un léger sourire pour la rousse.

- Et vous venez donc me punir ? demanda l'animagus, un sourcil levé. Enfin, vous venez essayer… Tout ça pour un innocent baiser sous alcool…

- Justement, je vais vous faire passer l'envie d'embrasser la femme des autres… rétorqua hargneusement le professeur de vol.

Ginny leva sa baguette. Elle savait exactement quel sort lancer quand les murs du château se mirent à trembler. L'air se chargea de magie et Hermione frissonna. L'enchanteresse sentit une main serrer son épaule et elle tourna légèrement la tête pour contempler le visage bouleversé de sa fille.

- T'as embrassé marraine ? demanda Rose d'une voix blanche.

Une nouvelle vague de magie balaya la pièce et McGonagall jeta un regard inquiet à l'enchanteresse.

- Que faites-vous, espèce de… commença Ginny.

Minerva l'interrompit en levant la main. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et Hermione sentit le pouvoir de la directrice danser sur sa peau. Quelque chose tentait de franchir les barrières de Poudlard, et l'énergie qu'elle ressentait était maléfique.

- Par les couilles de Merlin… jura Minerva en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Elle se précipita vers la première fenêtre et scruta l'horizon. Son visage perdit ses couleurs alors qu'elle reculait, ses doigts tenant fermement sa baguette.

- Vous devez partir… Vite ! s'exclama Minerva en agitant la fine tige de bois.

Une dizaine de chats argentés apparurent, flottant dans les airs.

- Allez me chercher tous les professeurs. Poudlard doit être évacué de toute urgence !

Hermione n'avait jamais vu son mentor aussi nerveuse. Presque paniquée. La neuvième sage s'approcha rapidement de la vitre et plongea son regard dans le parc. Elle balaya l'immensité blanche jusqu'aux grilles du château. Son cœur rata un battement en apercevant trois silhouettes drapées de noir, balançant des enchantements pour pénétrer l'enceinte.

- Ce… ce n'est pas possible… balbutia Hermione, reconnaissant l'aura des intrus.

Elle sentit une main lui serrer l'avant-bras et elle tourna la tête pour croiser les yeux verts de McGonagall.

- Vous devez partir. Immédiatement, dit sèchement la directrice.

- Vous ne pensez pas que je vais vous laisser avec…

- Granger ! s'écria Minerva. Vous passez par la salle sur demande avec Ginny et Rose, et vous transplanez une fois à la Tête de Sanglier. C'est un ordre !

- La maison Serpentard est prête à évacuer… Elle vous attend dans la Grande Salle, dit une voix doucereuse.

L'ancien professeur de métamorphose soupira, ne se retournant pas vers la personne qui venait d'arriver.

- Merci Severus. Pouvez-vous vérifier qu'il en est de même pour Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle ? Professeur Weasley, accompagnez les Serpentards vers le passage de la Sorcière Borgne, je vous prie.

Ginny acquiesça sèchement.

- Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, murmura-t-elle froidement.

- Je l'espère, répondit gravement Minerva.

Le professeur de vol lui jeta un dernier regard noir et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide sans même se préoccuper d'Hermione. Rose s'approcha de sa mère, les mains dans les poches de son jean noir. Les pans de sa chemise blanche voletaient et claquaient contre le cuir de sa veste.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Trois revenants approchent… marmonna Hermione.

- Du même genre que les autres ?

- En bien pire… répondit la neuvième sage.

La mère et la fille regardèrent une dernière fois par la fenêtre, observant les ombres de Grindelwald, Dumbledore et Voldemort tenter de rentrer dans Poudlard. Les deux sages reportèrent leur attention vers Minerva. La directrice de Poudlard avait posé ses mains sur un mur et Hermione sentit la magie parcourir le château.

- Elle renforce les protections ? chuchota Rose.

Hermione acquiesça et s'approcha de son ancien professeur. Elle posa ses mains à côté de celles de Minerva et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait le pouvoir qui circulait dans les pierres et prit une grande inspiration avant d'envoyer sa magie.

- Heureuse qu'une des fondatrices de Poudlard soit là pour m'aider… murmura Minerva en envoyant une nouvelle vague de pouvoir.

La neuvième sage hocha doucement la tête.

- Gardez-en sous le coude, vous en aurez besoin… ajouta McGonagall.

- Et vous donc ! sourit Hermione.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Rose.

Le mur avait pris différentes teintes de couleur, et quatre animaux venaient de se dessiner sur le mur. Minerva ôta ses mains des pierres devenues chaudes, et Hermione en fit de même.

- Ca devrait nous faire gagner quelques minutes, dit sombrement la directrice en prenant sa baguette. Maintenant, vous partez ! ajouta-t-elle en direction de Rose et Hermione.

- Mais, marraine… commença Rose.

- PARTEZ !

Hermione attrapa la main de sa fille et l'emmena à travers les couloirs du château. Alors qu'elles arrivaient devant la salle sur demande, elles virent William McGonagall et Bill Weasley qui comptaient la longue file d'élèves terrorisés qui pénétraient dans la pièce.

- Comment ça se présente ? demanda William en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

- C'est la merde… lâcha Rose. Où est maman G ?

- A la Tête de Sanglier avec les Serpentards. D'autres professeurs sont avec elle.

- Et Severus ?

- Il fait un dernier tour du château pour repérer les retardataires.

- Il voulait aussi libérer les elfes de maison, ajouta Bill.

Hermione se retourna vers Rose.

- Dès que le dernier élève est parti, tu files avec Bill et Will.

- Et tu vas où ? demanda Rose, inquiète.

- Je vais donner un coup de main à Severus. Plus vite il aura fini, plus vite on partira.

- Et marraine ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait ce qu'avait en tête Minerva. Et jamais elle ne pourrait l'avouer à sa fille.

- Tu connais ma tante… Elle est la directrice du collège. Et jamais un capitaine n'abandonne son bateau, même quand il est en train de couler.

Hermione eut envie de frapper McGonagall junior. Les yeux de Rose s'agrandirent d'effroi.

- Il faut aller la chercher ! J'y vais ! s'exclama la dixième sage.

Sa mère la retint par le bras.

- Je vais la récupérer. Toi, tu vas te mettre à l'abri.

Rose hésita quelques instants, puis finit par acquiescer à contre cœur. Elle se posta à côté de Bill et surveillait le couloir tandis que les élèves pénétraient dans la salle sur demande. Hermione s'éloigna rapidement, à la recherche de Severus. Au premier carrefour, elle prit à gauche et suivit la route vers la tour Gryffondor. Cependant, le château se mit à trembler violemment, et elle dut s'accrocher à un rebord de fenêtre pour ne pas tomber.

Elle fit demi-tour et courut en direction du grand hall. Minerva voulait affronter les trois sorciers, mais elle ne serait pas seule. La neuvième sage dévala les escaliers, et se précipita dans les étages, afin de parvenir le plus vite possible à destination.

Arrivée en haut des derniers escaliers, elle entendit un vacarme assourdissant. Les deux portes battantes venaient d'être arrachées de leurs gonds et s'étaient brisées au pied de McGonagall qui n'avait pas bougé. Hermione s'agenouilla et se cacha derrière la rampe pour observer ce qui se passait. La directrice de Poudlard se tenait devant la grande salle, face au parc, droite, stoïque. Sa baguette à la main, elle toisait du regard les trois personnes couvertes de neige qui se tenaient sur le seuil du château.

- Minerva… murmura Dumbledore avec un large sourire.

- Cela faisait longtemps, ajouta Voldemort.

Seul Grindelwald ne disait rien. Il se contentait de regarder autour de lui, avec une grande lassitude.

- Vous me décevez Albus… dit Minerva en levant la tête. Je ne vous pensais pas assez idiot pour devenir le larbin d'un… nécromancien.

Elle avait craché le nom comme si c'était la pire des injures. Dumbledore éclata de rire tandis que Voldemort observait avec intérêt son ancienne camarade de classe.

- J'ai l'impression que la petite Minerva a fait des progrès en magie… rit l'ancien Serpentard.

- Peut-être, mais ce ne sera pas assez pour nous barrer le passage, répondit Dumbledore. Très chère Minerva… Livrez-nous Granger, et il ne vous arrivera rien.

Grindelwald leva les yeux, observant le haut plafond du château, les escaliers et finit par croiser le regard d'Hermione, toujours cachée. Les deux sorciers se sondèrent et Grindelwald tourna la tête.

- Alors, où est-elle ? demanda Voldemort.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Minerva.

- Allons, sa magie est partout. Je la sens… dit Dumbledore en agitant l'index. Ce n'est pas beau de mentir !

- Je sais où elle est… grogna Gellert.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle serra nerveusement sa baguette, prête à passer à l'attaque.

- Dis nous où elle se trouve ! s'exclama vivement Voldemort.

- Je crois avoir entendu du bruit dans la grande salle, répondit Grindelwald en haussant les épaules, d'un air désabusé.

Le mage temps croisa le regard de McGonagall et eut un léger rictus. La directrice se raidit et tendit sa baguette en direction des trois sorciers.

- Je vous empêcherai de… commença-t-elle.

- Nous empêcher de quoi ? Pensez-vous pouvoir nous affronter tous les trois ? interrogea Albus, amusé.

Gellert sembla disparaître. Hermione le chercha des yeux. Mais où avait-il bien pu passer ? Il réapparut derrière Minerva, lui saisit le bras pour lui tordre dans le dos. La directrice grimaça de douleur et déglutit en sentant la baguette du mage temps sur sa nuque.

- Allons retrouver mon ancienne élève, si vous le voulez bien, Miss McGonagall… murmura Gellert.

- Quelle politesse, de la part d'un monstre, rétorqua froidement Minerva.

- Ce n'est pas après vous que j'en ai…

- Malgré ce que je vous ai fait ? demanda la directrice de Poudlard.

Grindelwald ne répondit pas et poussa McGonagall en direction de la grande salle, suivit de près par Voldemort et Dumbledore. Une fois les trois sorciers disparus de son champ de vision, Hermione se releva et descendit sans bruit les marches, tendant l'oreille pour ne pas être prise par surprise.

Des éclats de voix venaient de la grande salle.

- Mais où est-elle ? s'exclama rageusement Voldemort.

- Gellert, tu as dit l'avoir sentie ici… mais cette satanée salle est vide ! gronda Dumbledore.

Hermione s'approchait de la salle à pas de loup.

- Je sais… répliqua Gellert.

La neuvième sage passa rapidement la tête pour voir ce qui se passait dans la salle. Grindelwald avait relâché Minerva qui se trouvait deux pas derrière lui. Elle sortait discrètement une deuxième baguette de sa poche, baguette qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement. Le bâton de Sureau.

- Comment ça ? demanda Albus en s'approchant de son ancien amant.

- Miss McGonagall, allez-vous me prêter main forte contre ces deux sorciers de pacotille ? demanda poliment Grindelwald.

- Avec plaisir… répondit la directrice de Poudlard.

Voldemort tourna la tête en direction du hall et aperçut Hermione.

- Granger est là ! s'exclama-t-il.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un geste, Grindelwald et McGonagall avait agité leur baguette et la lourde porte se ferma devant Hermione. Dumbledore se précipita et essaya de l'ouvrir, sans succès.

- Pour sortir de cette salle, il faudra nous tuer, expliqua Gellert avec un sourire.

- Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, rétorqua Voldemort en levant sa baguette.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Gellert ? demanda Albus, furieux.

- Je me suis servi de l'opportunité de revenir à la vie pour me venger de toi, Albus. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais tuer Hermione ? Si tu l'as pensé, c'est que tu es vraiment un imbécile…

- Assez bavardé, coupa Minerva.

Elle leva ses deux baguettes, les croisa devant elle et jeta un sort.

* * *

Hermione tambourinait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle entendait les bruits de la bataille et se sentait impuissante.

- Minerva ! Ouvrez cette foutue porte ! criait-elle.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Les yeux noirs de Severus reflétaient une colère froide et… de l'inquiétude ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il abruptement. Où est la directrice ?

- Elle est enfermée avec Grindelwald, Voldemort et Dumbledore. Il faut l'aider !

Severus sembla réfléchit un instant et le château eut une secousse des plus violente. Une dalle de pierre tomba du plafond et le maître des potions attira son ancienne élève à lui. La pierre se fracassa à quelques centimètres d'eux, projetant des éclats et de la poussière.

- On s'en va… marmonna Severus dans une quinte de toux.

- Hors de question de laisser Min… commença Hermione.

Rogue l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua.

- Vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de la laisser ici ? On ne peut pas entrer dans la grande salle pour lui prêter main forte, et le château s'écroule. On s'en va !

L'ancienne gryffondor ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

- Faites lui confiance, elle s'en sortira, comme toujours. Elle doit avoir un plan. Elle nous rejoindra plus tard… ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Hermione regarda, désespérée, les portes closes de la pièce alors que Severus l'entraînait dans le parc. Ils traversèrent la surface enneigée à grandes enjambées et parvinrent rapidement sur le chemin sombre qui menait à Pré au Lard.

* * *

Minerva essuya de sa manche le flot de sang qui coulait sur son visage. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et inspira profondément. Voldemort n'était plus qu'une bouillie de chair sanguinolente éparpillée sur les dalles du sol. L'œuvre de Grindelwald. Cependant, le mage n'avait eu le temps de savourer sa victoire. Elle détourna les yeux des morceaux de l'ancien mentor d'Hermione. Dumbledore l'avait découpé proprement, en en tirant une jubilation évidente.

- Il ne reste plus que nous deux… dit Albus en s'avançant vers McGonagall.

Sa démarche était souple, féline, un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

- Minerva… Levez-donc la barrière anti-transplanage, et je vous laisserai en vie.

- Je ne crois plus à vos mensonges, Dumbledore !

Albus secoua la tête, navré.

- Je vais donc devoir vous tuer.

- Si vous y arrivez…

- Vous avez été mon élève, Minerva. Je vous connais par cœur.

- J'ai appris deux trois sorts depuis votre décès.

Albus haussa les épaules et écarta les bras. Un vent léger se leva et Minerva recula instinctivement. La barbe du mage voletait, soufflée par la magie qui entourait Dumbledore.

- On va voir si ce sera suffisant, très chère…

Il leva sa baguette et l'abattit sèchement. Minerva fit un pas de côté en lançant un sort. Les deux jets de lumières se percutèrent et repartirent dans deux directions différentes.

* * *

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus ! La situation est-elle assez désespérée pour vous ? s'exclama Rose en tapant du poing sur la mappemonde devant elle.

Elle fixa d'un regard furieux Cassandra Trelawney qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Chaka détourna les yeux et observait Hermione qui restait stoïque.

- Merlin ? Marylin ? appela la neuvième sage sans les regarder, son attention toujours concentrée sur les images. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

- J'y vais… marmonna le sage en se levant.

Il se saisit de son bâton et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'ancienne actrice ramena ses cheveux en arrière puis se mit en route.

* * *

Minerva lâcha ses deux baguettes qui roulèrent à ses pieds. Dumbledore lui fit un sourire qui lui glaça le sang.

- Vous abandonnez ?

- Bien sûr que non…

- Vous avez l'air pourtant résigné… fit remarquer Albus.

- Je suis résignée, oui, mais pas à vous laisser partir… vivant, à défaut d'autre terme.

L'interrogation se lut dans le regard d'Albus, puis la compréhension. Il éclata d'un rire rauque.

- Vous comptez vous sacrifier ? On verra si cela portera ces fruits.

- Je vous emporterai avec moi dans la tombe.

Elle ferma les yeux et tendit ses paumes devant elle. Deux boules de lumière blanche apparurent, flottant au-dessus de ses mains, et grossissant à vue d'œil.

- Intéressant, ricana Albus. Votre force magique combinée à… votre énergie vitale ? Un beau suicide que vous nous prévoyez, mais cela ne me tuera pas.

- Vous pariez ?

Minerva réunit les deux boules en une et continua à les alimenter. Quelques instants plus tard, le volume était d'un dixième de la salle.

- C'est palpitant, mais j'ai bien autre chose à faire… murmura Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette.

Il fit un mouvement sec du poignet et un jet de lumière se dirigea vers le sort de McGonagall. Cette dernière eut un demi-sourire et ferma les yeux alors que le sortilège de Dumbledore percutait la sphère lumineuse. Cette dernière quadrupla subitement, se mit à briller vivement et un grondement sourd retentit.

- Adieu, Albus ! s'exclama Minerva avant que la sphère n'éclate, détruisant les murs et le plafond de la grande salle.

La directrice de Poudlard serra les mâchoires et se laissa emporter par l'explosion, n'entendant pas le hurlement de terreur de Dumbledore.

* * *

Severus et Hermione courraient dans la nuit à en perdre haleine. La neuvième sage avait songé plusieurs fois à faire demi-tour, mais le maître des potions l'en avait empêché.

Ils étaient à presque arrivés qu'une explosion retentit. Les deux sorciers se retournèrent et le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta un court instant avant de reprendre sa folle allure. Une gigantesque boule blanche, découpant l'obscurité, couvrait tout le château. Elle sembla rester en suspend quelques instants puis explosa dans un bruit apocalyptique.

- A terre ! cria Severus en poussant Hermione.

Les deux sorciers se trouvèrent sur le chemin de terre et une bourrasque passa sur eux, emmenant des nuages de poussière. Au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla une éternité, ils se relevèrent et cherchèrent des yeux Poudlard. Le regard d'Hermione balaya le paysage sans comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Une fine poussière grise tombait du ciel, se mêlant à la neige.

- Mais que s'est-il… commença-t-elle.

Severus devint plus blanc qu'un linge et tomba à genoux.

- Oh mon dieu… gémit-il.

A la place de l'école de sorcellerie se trouvait un immense cratère. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'école de magie. Seulement un trou gigantesque.

- Poudlard a été rayé de la carte, murmura-t-il. Et Minerva avec…

Severus détourna son regard et n'entendit pas le hurlement de douleur qu'avait poussé son ancienne élève. Sa tête tournait et il avait envie de vomir. Minerva n'était plus.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que Rose, Ginny, William et Bill vinrent les rejoindre.

- Les élèves sont à l'abri. Des Aurors les raccompagnent chez eux, dit calmement le professeur de DCFM.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rose. On a entendu le bruit d'une explosion.

- Mais où est Poudlard ? grommela Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'y a plus de collège… murmura Severus.

Rose se sentit vaciller.

- Où est ma tante ? demanda William en serrant les poings.

Rogue sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide rouler sur sa joue. C'était tellement rare qu'il ne reconnut pas de suite ce que c'était. Une larme. Il chercha une dernière fois la silhouette dans l'horizon, mais seul un trou béant se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette idée. Poudlard et sa directrice n'étaient plus.

FIN de la Trilogie des Sages, Tome 1 : L'éveil

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que l'auteur a bien travaillé ? Un commentaire à faire ? Une remarque ? Une suggestion ? Une envie de meurtre ? ^^ N'oubliez pas la review, le seul salaire de l'auteur ! ^^

Bises,

Link9

* * *

**Vendredi prochain, sur ffnet :**

**Une guerre sans précédent est sur le point d'éclater…**

« _Hermione balaya la carte des yeux et son regard s'assombrit._

_- Non, le dixième Haut ne vient pas d'arriver. Sa magie vient de s'éveiller… dit-elle froidement._

_- Ca veut dire que… commença Chaka._

_- Qu'une bataille homérique ne va pas tarder à commencer… coupa Rose_. »

**Changeant à jamais le monde tel que les sorciers le connaissaient.**

« _Arthur Weasley s'approcha de l'estrade de l'ONU. Il tira nerveusement sa baguette, la pointa sur sa gorge et marmonna « sonorus »._

_- Mesdames et messieurs, commença le ministre de la magie anglais, merci d'être venus à cette réunion extraordinaire._

_Les discussions moururent et le silence s'établit dans la salle._

_- Nous devons décider aujourd'hui des actions à mener face à la menace qui plane sur notre communauté, continua Arthur d'une voix assurée. Nous allons devoir prendre aujourd'hui des décisions, qui laisseront une trace dans l'histoire !_ »

**Des destins sont révélés…**

« _William McGonagall déplia le testament de sa tante. Il devait prendre la relève et se sentait prêt. _

_- Notre pouvoir au service du monde sorcier… murmura-t-il en déchiffrant les premières lignes du document._ »

**Et des potentiels sont exploités.**

_« Rose effleura du doigt sa flèche et se couvrit de glace. Elle brandit son arc, visa une des pattes arrières de l'animal et tira. Le lion bondit, sauta au-dessus du projectile et Rose en profita pour encocher une nouvelle flèche. Elle la tira en direction du poitrail de la créature et se mit à courir vers elle. _»

**Les deux camps se préparent à livrer leur dernière bataille. Qui sortira vainqueur de cette guerre ? **

_- BRAVO ! s'exclama Ginny, furieuse. Tu voudrais foutre la merde, tu ne t'y prendrais pas autrement !_

_Pansy goba un cachet de vicodine et tira une bouffée de tabac qu'elle expira longuement._

_- Comment si c'était mon genre… répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus amusé. »_

_A suivre dans La Trilogie des Sages, Tome 2 : L'Ascension…_


End file.
